Desiderium
by Shiromikki
Summary: Years ago, Haruno Sakura was discovered outside of Konoha with a forgotten past and an uncertain future. Now, as an 18-year-old ANBU Captain, she is aware of the increasing danger looming over her and the village. Sakura desperately searches for the mysterious man who mentored her as a child—for he will have the answers she needs to continue protecting what she holds dear.
1. Prologue: Blossoms That Long To Bloom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Prologue**

 ** _Blossoms That Long To Bloom_**

 **-9 Years Ago-**

* * *

From the beginning of their patrol, Genma's squad had felt unusually on edge, more so than normal. Something was causing the hair on their arms to stand on end, pumping adrenaline through their veins at an alarming rate. As the Konoha ANBU made their way through the trees, that stillness weighed heavily on their minds, a sense of foreboding overwhelmed them. The atmosphere was nearly suffocating as they continued to investigate, trying to pinpoint what could be causing such a disturbance in the seemingly peaceful evening.

 _What is it? The forest is never this quiet,_ Genma thought to himself as he instinctively reached for a senbon from his pack, rolling the thin needle between his fingers.

Sending his two teammates with sensory abilities further in to the forest, Genma mentally promised to not leave one stone left unturned. He would be damned if he let an enemy slip through their defenses and in to the village.

Remaining on high alert, the rest of the team continued their normal route around the village and found nothing out of the ordinary, which only increased his suspicions. Genma hoped the other two squad members had had better luck.

 _I guess it wouldn't be that lucky if we were under attack,_ he mused.

One of his men materialized silently on a branch to his right. Genma paused briefly so the message could be relayed.

"We didn't come across anything, Taichou."

The brown-haired male let out a frustrated sigh. _Then what could it be?_

* * *

With the conclusion of their shift, Genma's squad returned to the village. They would report to headquarters and the next ANBU team would be dispatched to continue nightly patrols.

At that opportune moment, a figure stealthily crept out from behind a tree, having witnessed the change of guards. So as not to be detected, he stopped quite a ways from the village gates, taking care to mask his presence thoroughly. Scanning the area for any lingering ANBU and locating none, he crouched down and placed the child he had carried during the journey to Konoha onto the soft earth. Releasing the concealment genjutsu, he observed her reaction to their new surroundings.

Her eyes were empty, devoid of emotion as she gazed up at the man. "Where are we?" The child questioned him, as she was still unsure of his intentions.

The girl had latched to him rather quickly after he had convinced her that he meant no harm. As starved for affection as the girl was, he was not surprised at how little persuading she needed to agree to leave with him.

He could gauge from her restless movements that she was now starting to doubt his actions, possibly regretting her rash decision to follow him so willingly. For all she knew, he was working under her 'master' and this was just another training exercise. This assumption, however, was untrue.

He placed her weapons pouch in her hands, deciding to ignore the girl's question. It would not matter either way if he answered her.

Motioning for her to sit, he began a series of complex hand seals. The speed and precision he demonstrated was unlike anything the girl had witnessed before. Her master did not move with the grace and confidence that this man did.

She could _see_ the amount of chakra he had summoned, could feel the physical manifestation of it dance along her skin.

Finally, he finished the sequence and placed his palm on her forehead. She was blinded by a harsh light and then darkness began to envelop her, each of her senses promptly began shutting down, one by one.

Before she fell into unconsciousness, the man's low but, powerful voice reached her ears like a soft caress.

"Protect the ones you hold dear. Become strong..."

And with a flash of brilliant crimson, the child slipped from the world.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, we found her about 10 kilometers from the gate. Her identity is unknown and there's nothing on her person to indicate where she's from or how she got so close to the village without alerting any of the patrols. She only carried a few kunai and a blank scroll."

The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, turned to look at the petite girl sleeping on the hospital bed, her face ashen and gaunt.

Three days had passed since she had been discovered. Even after the extensive healing session and constant treatment, she stubbornly refused to wake. The medic-nin over her case was unable to explain the girl's coma-like state.

"Strange for such a young child to have any kind of weapons. I can tell that she's already developed her chakra reserves."

Hatake Kakashi, ANBU Captain of Squad 4, nodded in agreement. "I felt that too. Her chakra levels rival that of a genin. Based on the medical report, it looks like she went through some brutal beatings recently, although, it was undetermined if it was training or not. They found several areas of bruising, minor fractures and new wounds that were passably bandaged."

"What has this child gone through?" Hiruzen breathed the question, contemplating what actions to take next.

It was obvious she had been trained from an early age to become a shinobi. Was this girl a spy, an intruder sent from one of their enemies? What was her purpose and if she indeed was from an enemy nation, why would they send a child?

Hiruzen went through each scenario, trying to uncover the motive. Well, _if_ there was any motive at all.

Shinobi and civilian files had been searched diligently, attempting to locate her identity. First, it was thought that she originated from a shinobi family, due to her noticeable amounts of chakra. When a match had not been found for any documented clan, civilian families were then gone through as well. The researchers came up empty-handed—concluding that she was not from Konoha or the Land of Fire. So where had she come from? And what had inflicted such injuries?

 _Who_ had inflicted the injuries?

The Hokage's musings were interrupted when, suddenly, the child stirred on the bed. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on the white ceiling.

Panic struck her and she struggled to rise from her position, her mind screaming that being in such a defenseless state could be costly. Someone placed a hand on her back—a person she did not recognize—which only added to her growing anxiety. She gripped their wrist with amazing speed, her body on autopilot.

"Who are you?" she whispered coldly, her green eyes narrowing.

Retracting his hand when she released him, the Sandaime stepped closer to her. "Do you know where you are?" he asked gently.

The girl was silent. No, she did not know where she was. Nothing was making sense. She had no memory of how she got there or who she was. _What is going on?_ Her inner voice screamed in fear.

Thinking harder, she tried to grasp on to anything, something to bring her comfort or to help her understand. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she slowly retreated in to her mind.

Kakashi shot the Hokage a look of bewilderment, one laced with suspicion. Hiruzen answered with a calm expression, letting the ANBU know to keep his position by the door and to not speak.

"Do you know who you are? What's your name?" the older man pressed.

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at the Hokage, her eyes wide.

" _Become strong..."_

"My…name?" confusion replaced the deadly tone in her voice.

The Hokage nodded, encouraging the quiet girl, "Yes, dear. Do you remember?"

" _Haruno Sakura."_

"Haru…My name…is Haruno. Haruno Sakura."

* * *

A/N: WOOOOOOOO! Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever! Generally, I will be updating about once a week. I won't have a set day that I'll add a new chapter but it should roughly be around Sundays-Mondays. Please favorite/follow and review! This is so strange, having people other than my best friends read this ^-^

Keep in mind that this is the prologue to the actual story, it's not a true chapter. It just gives a little bit of background that will be discussed later in the story. This is pretty short but the regular chapters will be much longer than this.

I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you for reading the prologue for Desiderium!

-Shiromikki


	2. Chapter 1: The Paths We Have Chosen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter One**

 ** _The Paths We Have Chosen_**

 **-Present Day-**

* * *

 _"Naruto…how long?"_

 _"I'm not sure, Sakura-chan. It could be a year, maybe two. I have to get stronger, no matter how long it takes. But my promise to you still stands. We will bring Sasuke-teme back, together."_

* * *

"We have been asked by the Mizukage to dispatch an ANBU team due to the numerous sightings of Sound ninja on their borders. With the amount of reports, there's reason to believe that Sound has established a base on the edge of Kirigakure. Your first task is to deliver the scroll directly to the Mizukage."

Tsunade paused, shuffling through the papers on her desk. Finally locating the original request, she looked back to the four shinobi who stood attentive, patiently waiting for her to continue. "The rest of this mission will mainly serve as recon. We can't make assumptions and act recklessly. Gather information on our enemy and report back to Konoha within two weeks."

Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, gazed at the ANBU in front of her. She knew each one personally and had seen them grow into fine shinobi. Their individual strengths contributed to the team as a whole, giving them the highest success rate of the top three ANBU Squads. Tsunade, herself, had assembled this team and was fully aware of their capabilities.

 _They do have the finest leading them,_ the Hokage smugly thought, coughing into her hand to cover her grin. The day their team had been officially formed was one of the proudest moments of her life—Tsunade would never forget when her surrogate daughter had been given the official title of captain.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. We will not fail you." The answer was muffled behind the crow mask as the ANBU Captain of Squad 2 stepped forward, reached for the scroll and then bowed respectively.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, leave immediately and return safely."

"Understood," Haruno Sakura turned to her team, "Let's go."

They all disappeared in puffs of smoke, leaving no trace of their presence behind.

 _I've been at this all day. I swear these papers are going to bury me alive._ Tsunade let out a groan, rubbing her forehead with a manicured hand as she briefly considered pushing the documents off for another day.

"Shizune, bring the next one in! I want to get these out as fast as possible!" Tsunade called to her assistant who waited just beyond the door.

Hurriedly, Tsunade took a swig of the expertly hidden sake bottle, praying that Shizune would not catch her. She desperately needed a drink. Hell, she desperately needed time off.

Luck was not on her side, it seemed—she had not acted fast enough.

"Tsunade-sama! What are you doing? I swear I raid your office every other day for sake." Shizune grumbled, launching into an extensive lecture of work ethics and staying sober as the leader of Konohagakure.

Ignoring the ranting of the black-haired woman, Tsunade brought the bottle back to her lips. "I'm at least guaranteed to indulge in _some_ sake with the amount of paperwork that I go through on a daily basis." She winked and tossed back the last few drops of the liquid.

Rolling her eyes, Shizune picked up the active roster sheet, determined to finish her assigned tasks in the Hokage Tower before heading to the hospital for an afternoon shift. Since Sakura had become an active member of ANBU, it had fallen on Shizune's shoulders to run the hospital in Tsunade's stead. She did not mind this, though, due to the ample time she was given for her medical and poison research.

Shizune was reading the list of shinobi names that were on standby for missions, when a particular scroll caught her attention. It innocently sat on a cabinet to her left. "Could that be…?" she questioned aloud.

A wicked gleam entered Tsunade's eyes. "That's right. It's about damn time things changed around here."

* * *

Sakura's squad ran across open water, their footsteps inaudible with the careful application of chakra to their feet. Wispy tendrils of fog welcomed the four ANBU as they entered Mist territory. They would be arriving at their destination in a matter of minutes—very much ahead of schedule.

The translucent vapor that hung in the air grew thicker and it was becoming increasingly difficult to see their intended path. Luckily, the pinkette had traveled the same route before and knew where to lead her comrades, even with the mist obscuring her vision.

Under the Fifth Mizukage's reign, numerous policy reforms had taken place, which led to Konoha proposing to strengthen relations between the two villages. Sakura had been sent as an ambassador, in the past, for the negotiations and treaty signing. It also helped that both Kages took a liking to each other, being powerful women with similar personalities; they were able to discuss issues and compromises in a plain and straightforward manner.

Knowing this, Sakura could not help but allow her mind to wander. What were Sound ninja doing in the Land of Water? Surely, they were not planning an attack on Kiri? It was public knowledge of their alliance with Konoha, so why risk the chance?

 _It doesn't seem logical. But, that particular Sannin has always been an enigma. There's no point in making sense of his actions without a little investigating. Just remember—look underneath the underneath._ Her sensei's phrase rang out in her mind, like a taunt. How could she look deeper if there was not much to look for in the first place? Sensei would truly be disappointed in her.

If it was not to attack, then what was the next most rational motive? Kirigakure was already a smaller territory compared to the other nations. Additionally, the number of Mist ANBU and hunter-nin that routinely patrolled their borders would make it challenging to hide and maintain a base. Sakura decided to cease speculating and wait until they had an opportunity to speak with the Mizukage.

Instead of her mind not occupying itself with the mission and Otogakure, her thoughts took a much different turn.

 _"It'll work out Sakura-chan! I'll come back stronger than ever. We'll be Team Seven again-dattebayo!"_

Four years had gone by since that promise had been made. Four years since Naruto had last been seen in Konoha. Too much had changed for her in such a short amount of time, but it was all taken in stride—Sakura knew she would not have it any other way.

At eighteen years of age, she was proud of who she was. Having been instructed by the Fifth Hokage, Sakura was proclaimed as a medical genius. Her strength and precise chakra control made her formidable in taijutsu, almost equal to that of Tsunade. Sakura had also reached the pinnacle of medical ninjutsu—mastering the Yin Seal and Creation Rebirth at quite a young age. She refused to be a weak link or a burden to her team and furthered her training whenever she could.

 _Sakura threw herself onto the couch, finally home after a long solo mission. In a few weeks, she would be promoted to the rank of Captain, a title she had wished for. Her body was tired and mostly drained of chakra—the mission had been a mentally and physically demanding one, but only served to hone her skills and validate how capable she would be as a captain._

 _There was no food in her home and her grumbling stomach was becoming harder to ignore. Groaning loudly, she stumbled into the shower and turned the hot water on, the muscles in her arm protesting the movement. Regardless, being covered in blood and dirt would not be received well at any decent restaurant._

 _Deciding that she looked presentable, Sakura locked her apartment door and headed to the café not too far from her home. Instantly, she was greeted with the sounds of a boisterous Konoha. The regular nightlife crowd had ambushed the streets, moving towards the notorious bars. Shouts and cheers could be heard from every direction._

 _She could not remember the last time she participated in a girls' night of bar hopping and drunken dancing. Her friends regularly asked her to tag along; Sakura seemed to always have an excuse to avoid their invitations. When Sakura was not on a mission or assisting the Godaime, she was training. She would uphold her promise to grow stronger and not allow herself to be distracted._

 _"Sa-ku-ra!" A familiar voice called out._

 _Spinning on her heel, she was unsurprised to spot Ino, who was weaving her way expertly through the mass of people._

 _"Forehead! It's been ages! Where have you been? Are you hiding a secret boyfriend and that's why you've vanished without a trace?" Ino's shrill tone made Sakura flinch mentally. The Yamanaka was overbearing and loud, but was, undoubtedly, the closest thing the pink-haired ninja had to a best friend._

 _Smiling half-heartedly, Sakura mumbled, "I know, Ino. I've been busy with the work Tsunade-sama has me doing. I don't have much time to myself as it is." It had become a natural habit to smoothly fabricate explanations, to lie outright._

 _Ino was not a part of ANBU; therefore, Sakura had to keep that part of her life confidential. If an enemy was to learn an ANBU member's identity, it would be disastrous for that shinobi and their loved ones. Sakura protected her friends and those she cared for in that small way._

 _"You're seventeen for Kami's sake, Sakura. Live a little," the blonde chastised._

 _Those words struck a chord. Giving another excuse, Sakura quickly took her leave. How could she live a carefree life when death relentlessly followed her?_

Now, a full year had gone by since she became an official ANBU Captain. She and her team were widely known for their skill set, causing them to mainly be requested for high ranking missions. Sakura, herself, rarely was assigned missions lower than A-Rank, leaving much to be desired in a healthy social life.

Right after she turned fifteen, when she was barely getting a handle on her more advanced jutsu, Sakura received her first classified mission. It was the first time she had witnessed the harsh and bitter reality of what it meant to die for one's village.

It had been a thoughtless miscalculation and her partner had intercepted the attack meant for her. A blow to the chest left his ribs shattered—lodging pieces in his heart—and his lungs collapsed, which inevitably brought his untimely demise.

She had not worked with him long and he was not the friendliest person, but the medic within Sakura pushed her to the limits. All her efforts proved futile as he had died before they could arrive back in Konoha.

Death and injury were an accepted part of the position of ANBU. The pink-haired kunoichi had now seen her fair share of it. Particularly due to the fact that her specialties were reserved for missions involving assassinations and reconnaissance—she was skilled in blending into the shadows and remaining unseen as she killed her targets with deadly grace and speed.

At times, she longed for the peace of Konoha Hospital—to escape the reality of the path she had chosen. It was _secure_ , a place of healing, life-preserving and rehabilitation. Things that Sakura had grown to do away with in her line of work. She could not falter in taking the lives of her enemies—either they would die or her comrades would.

Thoughts of a permanent position at the hospital came and went quickly; she was fully aware that her talents were needed more out in the field. And the pinkette was more than willing to continue lending her abilities.

"Taichou! We're approaching the gates." Neji, her second-in-command, broke formation as he picked up his pace to match hers.

"Perfect. Let Tiger and Fox know that we'll be heading straight to the Mizukage's office. We need to keep as low a profile as possible."

"Hai," he muttered, before fading back into the fog to give her orders to Sai and Tenten, the other two members of their team.

Night had descended, making it easier to maneuver through the village and not draw needless attention. Soundlessly, they dashed from rooftop to rooftop until the Mizukage's tower was in sight. Dropping to the ground at the last second, they were met by the Kiri ninja who guarded the ANBU entrance.

Flashing the signed mission scroll, they were ushered inside and brought to an underground room littered with paperwork and several texts. The concrete walls were bare sans the realistic painting of Kirigakure that hung proudly behind the mahogany desk.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip?" Mei Terumi stated with a wave of her hand, appearing rather bored as she sat back in her seat with a sophisticated air.

Sakura nodded, offering the sealed scroll to the auburn-haired woman. "Hai, Mizukage-sama. Thank you for welcoming us."

A mischievous glint sparked in the woman's eyes. "Those Otogakure bastards need to be taken care of quickly and I'm grateful the Hokage was able to send such an efficient team. On behalf of my village, we thank you. Anything that you require, please notify one of the two ANBU that will be escorting you to your rooms. Take tonight to recover and be prepared to carry out your orders tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

"ANBU-san, the Mizukage asked if we could speak with you privately and go over the reports pertaining to Otogakure." The taller of the two Kiri ANBU addressed Sakura as they stood outside her room.

"Of course, let me drop off a few things." Twisting the doorknob, she walked inside, already mapping out areas to lay traps for any unwanted visitors. It was a spacious area—with a mattress, two bedside tables and a desk. Sakura noted that it was unimpressive, but preferred it that way.

Apparently, the ninja who had spoken did not get the hint to back down. He leaned against the doorframe, keenly observing her—he was intruding in on her personal space. His companion hung back, choosing to not involve himself in the situation his own captain was provoking.

Keeping her weapons pouch, she discarded her cloak, katana and arm guards. She faced the man, waiting to follow, when he chuckled.

"You can remove the mask, ANBU-san. We will be staying in this building."

She retorted skeptically, "You still wear yours."

There was a certain bite to her words that made him smirk. _A fiery one, I should've guessed with her title._

Originally, he had not realized the captain of the Konoha squad was female. The heavy cloak hid her curvy figure and she kept her long, pink hair covered by the hood. To confirm his suspicions of her identity, she needed to expose her face.

His hand rose and untied his mask, revealing a handsome young man with dark brown hair and lively hazel eyes. "It will be more comfortable, trust me. My name is Kaede, Captain of Squad 8 and you are…?"

Sakura let out an audible sigh and mimicked his actions. Her lips tilted up arrogantly as she placed her mask on the bed. "Sakura, Captain of Squad 2."

"Well, if it's not the ambassador herself. I knew there couldn't be two kunoichi with outrageously pink hair."

Not paying any mind to Kaede's words, Sakura moved around him and to his partner waiting in the hall who, at some point, had removed his mask too. His looks contrasted against his captain's—this man had striking white hair and pale blue eyes, his skin tone was a few shades lighter as well.

"My name is Sakura; I look forward to working with you." She bowed, ignoring Kaede's flabbergasted expression.

"H-hai, Sakura-san. My name is Ren, from Squad 8. Thank you for providing aid for our village." He bowed slightly lower, knowing that the woman deserved respect.

She gave him a sweet smile and flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder. "At least you have manners. You should learn from Ren, Taichou." Reaching past Kaede, Sakura closed the door to her room. "Why don't we get looking at those reports?" She figuratively put the ball in his court, daring him to challenge her.

Collecting himself, Kaede tried to appear indifferent, but was unable to keep the sulking look from his eyes. "This way," he dejectedly mumbled.

Ren snickered.

 _I'm going to kill him,_ Kaede bitterly thought as he led them to the classified intelligence center of the Kage Tower.

Finally, the trio entered a large room with filing cabinets lining every wall; colossal bookcases piled with scrolls and texts took up the majority of the space. In the middle was a lone table that had chairs scattered about it.

Already prepared, the Kiri captain sat down unceremoniously and pushed a thick file toward Sakura. She idly flipped through the contents and sat across from him, while Ren chose to stand by the entrance.

Kaede watched as her jade orbs scanned the pages and used the opportunity to thoroughly appraise her appearance. She was beautiful—stunningly so.

Her pink hair fell down her back in waves—she must have undone her ponytail during their short walk from her room. Surprisingly enough, it looked silky and well-kept. The opposite was usually true for kunoichi, at least for the females he worked with in ANBU. Those women were powerful and instilled fear with a mere glance.

The Kiri ninja did not doubt Sakura's prowess however, especially with the visible lilac seal on her forehead. She was in her own league, from the stories Kaede had heard. Their brief exchange earlier revealed to him her sharpness, how precise and intelligent she was.

There was a delicacy to her features, almost that of nobility, although her confidence and the way she carried herself told of her true nature—that of a fine shinobi. She had a heart-shaped face with large, vibrant eyes. It seemed that she kept her emotions shrouded, barring him from her thoughts. That intrigued him since it contradicted her prior actions. Sakura had been familiar and open with Kaede in the hallway—he knew her intentions to rile him from her tone but, he could not read her body language.

"Why is it that a Sound ninja has not been taken for questioning? You've run into them often enough to at least capture one."

"We've tried. They take their own lives before we can restrain them. We haven't had much luck in immobilizing the ones we've happened upon." Ren answered her.

Sakura stopped at that, her analytical mind kicking into high gear. "There must be information they know that's invaluable. Or they're too cowardly to endure interrogation and any torture."

Reaching for a few more papers, Sakura gazed up at Kaede. "You were with the last team to report a confrontation with a Sound team, correct?"

He nodded once.

Interest piqued, she carried on. "Did they mention anything? Anything suspicious? Could you tell if they'd been scouting?"

Thinking back, there was nothing that came to mind. Few words had been said before the battle ensued—then, something began to tug at his memory.

At last, it came to him.

"In each report, the location is basically the same. Oto-nin are spotted not far from the sea, either they are coming from or heading in that direction."

"Then it may be safe to assume that there isn't a base within Kirigakure, but in the Land of Water. This could be the most accessible shinobi nation with supplies."

Ren and Kaede considered her words, mulling over the probabilities.

"Other than the shinobi, there hasn't been any evidence pointing to a hideout. Having it so close to the sea would be risky. It would take a lot of chakra to conceal a base and from what I've read—Sound hasn't had _that_ many ninja in this area to suggest they're convening to one location. It almost seems like they are sizing up the land. Or, like I said, gathering supplies. But I guess we won't know until we capture one, ne?"

* * *

Once Sakura returned, Squad 2 met in her room, preparing to map out a full strategy. Miraculously, all four of them were able to fit comfortably on the moderately-sized mattress as they studied the map Sakura held.

"For the next couple of days, we will be posing as Kiri ANBU. Making general patrols in and on the outskirts of the village. I went over most of the reports filed already, but they were all inconclusive. The Mizukage hasn't been able to spare much time or man power for investigating. We have to fill in the gaps here."

 _With the hazy details, we have our work cut out for us._ Sakura unquestionably knew her and her comrades would have substantial answers by the end of the two weeks.

"When we have sufficient enough information, myself and Sai will travel to the border disguised as hunter-nin. If we manage to run into any Sound ninja, one of my summons will alert you to move in as back up. Any questions?"

Masquerading as Kiri ninja was a brilliant move. Not only would they have the trust of the other ANBU and villagers, but the enemy would be ignorant to their true purpose. This would allow them to move about freely and not be scrutinized unnecessarily.

"Are we going to be separated onto different teams to draw less attention?" Neji asked.

"Exactly, if there are Sound spies in Kiri, we are only new recruits. We're to blend in with the normal rotations most squads undergo here. For a short time, we may be on different schedules, so anything you find, make sure to report it to either Neji or myself."

"Hai, Taichou."

Sakura slipped off the bed and sauntered to the door. "Alright then, get some sleep, you guys. We'll all need it for tomorrow," she grinned devilishly.

Tenten and Neji took their leave, bowing and wishing everyone a good night. However, Sai stayed back, locking eyes with his captain.

"Have pleasant dreams, Ugly. Don't get any weird ideas."

A laugh escaped her. "You never fail to disappoint. Thanks, Sai."

Giving her a small smile, Sai headed out to his room.

Closing the door, Sakura leaned against the cold surface and took a deep breath. He could always tell when she was feeling marginally sentimental. Sai had been her partner on several occasions before joining ANBU and bluntly advised her to manage her emotions from the get go. Sakura had been quick to anger and expressed it thoroughly during their first mission together.

 _"Allowing your feelings to control you only makes for an easy target, Ugly. The enemy can determine your next move and counteract it. For example, if I know you are angry and distraught, you are more likely to make a pathetic maneuver. Something that I can foresee and defend against. If you give nothing away, then you won't be as obvious, like you are now."_

 _Sai has such a way with words,_ her inner voice mused.

Taking off her gear and weapons, Sakura fell into bed. Her limbs were tired from the constant running and the chill that had soaked through her clothing down to her bones.

Rearranging the sheets to her liking, Sakura's gaze focused on the ceiling. Being alone left her to the mercy of the past, something she did not find too thrilling. The topic of Otogakure dug up old and buried feelings without her permission.

Despite her efforts to try and force her memories away, everything led back to the beginning of her misfortune—the night Sasuke had abandoned the village, his true home. Sakura had known all along that his heart was set on revenge; this had not discouraged her from trying to persuade him against the decision, though. Just like always, she was not able to reach him, was not powerful enough to stop him.

 _"What are you doing up this late?" he asked her, sounding almost bored._

 _He made to move around her, his eyes glued to the village gate, but stopped at her words._

 _"This is the only road out of the village, I'm not blind Sasuke. I know what you're going to do."_

 _"Go back home." He said it with such finality; it was nearly a command._

 _She would not be deterred. "Why won't you let us help you? Why won't you let us in? You know the path of revenge holds nothing for you—it'll only bring more suffering. You won't find peace and you definitely won't find happiness. Konoha is where you belong."_

 _Sasuke looked at her then, his expression contorted in irritation. "You don't know anything about me. You have no idea what I've been through, what I've had to_ live _through."_

 _Sakura could not contain the indignant scoff that left her. "I know what happened to your family. I know the pain you must feel every day because of it. But, did you stop and think that maybe following after that man would bring you to the same fate? Cutting off all ties will lead you to the same darkness and you know it! There are people here who care about you. Naruto and I care about you, Sasuke."_

 _Her anger was showing now, tears welled in her eyes that she stubbornly would not let fall. Clenching her fists, she tried to tame the desire to beat some sense into him. This would be a battle of wills and she would not fail him._

 _"I'll do what must be done. If that means falling into darkness, then so be it. I have to get stronger, not for myself, but for my clan. I will avenge them no matter the cost." The next thing he did truly scared her. It proved just how serious he was, how strong his determination was._

 _Crimson orbs met jade._

 _"You would do that, Sasuke?" she whispered, "You would use the Sharingan against me?"_

 _He did not waver in his stance. "For a while, I thought I could live like you and Naruto—that I could stay in the village and move on from my hatred. I tried to convince myself that we would all be at the same place in the end. But, that's not possible. I'm not like you two. I could never be an ignorant fool. My revenge is more important than all of this, than remaining in Konoha. I will never gain true power here."_

 _Reaching into her weapons pouch, Sakura grabbed a kunai, preparing to stop him with force._

 _"Attack me, then. Because you will not leave until you defeat me."_

 _Without missing a beat, he ran at her. She parried his own kunai, throwing him backwards a few meters._

 _His eyes narrowed in suspicion. This could not be Sakura. He had never seen this level of skill from her. Yet, there she was, fighting off his advances with practiced ease. Starting a long string of signs, Sasuke knew what had to be done. He was too close to his goal and nothing would stop him from obtaining it._

 _Instead of waiting, Sakura took initiative and rushed him, preparing herself to deal the final blow, to incapacitate him._

 _Her blow never landed._

 _Sasuke abruptly vanished from sight. It did not take her too long to locate him, however._

 _The unnerving sound of chirping birds filled her ears. There was no way for her to dodge; she did not have his speed._

 _"You can't stop me, Sakura."_

 _A sickening smell of burning flesh assaulted her nostrils,_ her _flesh was burning._

 _Her hands clutched her stomach; blood soaked her shirt and spilled onto the ground. She sank to her knees, coughing wildly._

 _"You bastard…"_

The genjutsu had taken affect right as she lunged toward him. The seals were a trick—merely served as a distraction as he activated the genjutsu. Mistakenly, Sakura had met his eyes, too firm in her belief that he would not use his kekkei genkai.

Sasuke had taken off into the night, abandoning her to the gruesome illusion, a fact Sakura was still bitter over.

She blamed herself for not seeing it coming, for not recognizing Sasuke as a threat. Looking at the situation from her current perspective, she was appalled at her naiveté. Her sensei never failed to remind her that even comrades had the capacity to turn on one another.

Naruto was the next to leave.

 _"It'll work out Sakura-chan! I'll come back stronger than ever. We'll be Team Seven again-dattebayo!"_

With the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya at his side, there was no doubt that Naruto would become immensely powerful. He would become a ninja to surpass the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's own father.

Managing to pull herself together, Sakura had seen Naruto off with a smile. She had not wanted to let him see her inner turmoil. Naruto had been none the wiser and walked into the sunset like a ridiculous cliché.

The pain inflicted on her heart was overpowering at times. Even with the death of her parents in Orochimaru's attack on the village and her teammates leaving to find their own ways, Sakura knew she could be strong. She could endure the loneliness because she had the one person she could rely on.

A final blow was given swiftly after Naruto's departure, one that cracked her fragile heart for good, shattering her world.

 _I guess I couldn't stop myself from having weird thoughts, Sai._

* * *

A/N: Here it is! The very first chapter of Desiderium! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please follow/favorite so you can keep up with the updates on this story! I mean you don't have to, but it would be pretty cool! How did everyone like the first chapter? Please leave a review and let me know!

Cool, I'll see you guys next week for the second chapter of Desiderium!

-Shiromikki


	3. Chapter 2: Never Was I Strong On My Own

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Two**

 ** _Never Was I Strong On My Own_**

* * *

 _Dark crimson seemed to flood the entire landscape. The trees were painted, the ground was soaked and the river was clouded with—_

 _Blood._

 _The sun was beginning to set, casting the world into vibrant oranges and reds—the world itself appeared to be bleeding all around her. Shadows eerily danced along her vision, giving Sakura the false hope that someone had been spared from the gruesome massacre._

You're weak. You've always been too weak. How can you protect those you love? You can hardly protect yourself.

 _Sakura stood amongst the bloody scene, utterly alone and the weight of her inadequacies crushed her soul. Her hands shook violently as she ran them through her tresses, changing her pink hair to a dull and matted red. She surveyed her own body hesitantly; fearful of what she might see._

 _Blood. It was everywhere. On her face, arms, legs…_

 _A whimper escaped her lips as she resisted the urge to sob uselessly beside the corpses in front of her._

 _"Sakura…" a voice whispered, echoing around her—a voice so achingly familiar that her heart shot to her throat. But, for whatever reason, she could not recall a name. It frustratingly tugged at the edges of her mind, begging Sakura to discover the answer before it was too late._

 _She began running. She ran from the images of bodies that littered the ground—those of her teammates, friends and teachers. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, Neji, Tsunade and countless others, not a single one had been spared. Who held that kind of power to slaughter them all? Why did she not remember?_

 _Abruptly, a shadow darted across her vision. Disappearing soundlessly, it took off into the trees, almost beckoning Sakura to follow. She complied and put as much speed into her steps as she could._

 _The shadow stopped and stood in front of a towering statue—it was evidently waiting for her. Oddly enough, Sakura could not make out the exact form of the looming sculpture. She instinctually understood that it was meant to serve as an imposing figure, due to its hulking mass. But, the details of the statue were hazy, they kept morphing from one creature to the next—it never took a definitive shape. The energy surrounding the statue caused the blood in Sakura's veins to freeze and her limbs to lock in place. Dread plagued her mind as she began to visibly tremble._

 _Unhurriedly rising from its crouch, the shadow turned and menacing onyx met jade._

 _"It was you then? What the_ fuck _is the matter with you?" the pinkette screamed in defiance. Anger surged through her being, destroying the previous sense of fear that had kept her from moving. She was able to connect the voice she had heard to a face—it all made such painful sense._

 _"I won't allow you to kill anyone else. You die here. You die now." Her words contained the confidence she did not truly feel. If she fought this person, no matter the outcome,_ she _would undoubtedly die. She would not walk away from the battle with her life._

Even if they are gone, I won't let them die in vain. I'll die knowing _he_ goes with me.

 _Taking her stance, Sakura faced him with purpose. She had failed to protect them, but she would still fight._

 _Knowing the words to rile him, she sneered. "Look at what you've become. Are you_ powerful _enough now? Did you find what you've desired? Or are you still chasing after a goal you can never obtain?"_

 _His expression remained unnervingly blank, not an ounce of emotion crossed his features. Then, as if in slow motion, his lips twisted into a hideous smirk, his eyes grew mocking and arrogant._

 _"Poor, Sakura. Were you content with your power, your own abilities? It's pathetic really—because you still are weak. You could never reach what I've finally obtained."_

 _"Shut the fuck up, Sasuke. Attack me then—_ kill _me. I don't need to monologue about my prowess. Show me this power you're so proud of."_

 _Sasuke chuckled and shifted his posture. "You shouldn't be too hasty. Only fools rush in blindly without gauging their enemy and I've never picked you for a fool."_

 _Her mouth widened into a predator-like smile, baring her teeth. Taking a step closer, she gathered charka into her hands, preparing to sacrifice her life. "I know your tricks. I know the way you fight."_

 _"Are you so certain?" he queried in a dangerous tone. He deliberately closed his eyelids and, a second later, they flashed open._

 _Terror gripped her heart, all bravado gone. The game had just changed significantly and not in her favor._ No, no, no, no—

 _"What have you done?" the breath left her lungs, she felt like she was choking. Unbridled tears streamed down her cheeks. "You sick son of a bitch."_

 _His eyes had revealed it all to her, he truly was—_

Sakura registered another person inside her room, jarring her awake and out of the vicious nightmare her mind had concocted.

Body on autopilot, her fingers wrapped around the cold handle of a kunai hidden in the sheets and launched it at the intruder with blinding speed, not bothering to rise from her pillow. Instead of the expected grunt or hiss of pain, Sakura was met with the unsatisfying and grinding sound of metal burrowing into concrete.

"You are quite ill-tempered in the morning, Ugly."

"Kami, Sai. How many times do I have to tell you, don't wake me up like that." Sakura grumbled, entirely annoyed that her sleep had been disturbed.

Her internal clock estimated that she had about two hours before she _had_ to be awake. "What do you want?" the pinkette rolled back over, throwing a pillow over her head in a weak attempt to ignore the dark-haired male.

Sai's expression changed, adopting a more serious look. "We have to go to the border today. Are you prepared if we run into…anyone?" he questioned vaguely, leaning over her prone form. His tone suggested he had been mulling over the question for hours, possibly days. Undeniably, Sai had chosen each word with care, a distinctive trait that Sakura was fully privy to. He was infamous for his brutally honest insults and nicknames, but even those were thought over.

In truth, Sai was unsure of what to expect from Sakura. She had yet to show any changes in her behavior or attitude. Her demeanor remained the same—like it was a typical mission, a task to successfully complete. However, that could not be farther from the truth.

Every night, without fail, Sai would sense her chakra fluctuate with the nightmares that afflicted her normally dreamless sleep. Consequentially, because of the amount of time they had spent together, he was more attuned to her than their other teammates and so there he was. He knew the source of her mental distress and was there to offer what little support or comfort he could.

Realizing his implication, Sakura pulled her body into a sitting position, rolling her shoulders back. The coverlet pooled around her waist and exposed the black mesh top she wore. "I doubt we'll see him, of all people. But, I'm aware of our orders if we do. I'm your Taichou after all." She stated arrogantly, flashing a playful smile.

"Sakura…" he chastised quietly.

She dropped the nonchalant act and ran a hand through her long hair, shoving it all to one side. Her jade orbs iced over and her voice came out harder than steel. "We will eliminate those deemed enemies to Konoha, Sai. There's nothing else to it. I know you're worried that I'll lapse back into an emotional mess—but, that girl isn't me anymore. You haven't seen her in years, don't feel the need to coddle or worry about me."

With a sigh, he pulled the blanket from her body and watched as Sakura's eyes flew wide open in shock.

"Damn it, it's too cold in here! Give it back." She demanded, shooting up from the bed and stalking over to the corner where the artist had retreated.

"You better gear up now so we can finish this mission sooner. We don't have all day, Ugly," he taunted, while deftly keeping the blanket out of her grasp. Her agitation increased with each passing second.

Finally, using her speed, Sakura ripped it from his hands and threw herself back on the mattress, throwing him a triumphant look. "I suggest you drop the nickname," she murmured silkily, a barely perceptible edge to her tone. The threat failed soundly though, due to her being wrapped in the coverlet, looking more like a bristling kitten than a fierce ANBU operative.

Sai's lips tilted up, anticipating her reaction to his next words. "Who said it was a nickname, Ugly? It could merely be an observation."

A kunai flew dangerously close to his head, lodging itself into the concrete wall—beside the one she had tossed previously. He had almost not had enough time to dodge.

"Would you like to repeat your _observation_?"

A shaky breath left him. "That won't be necessary, Taichou."

While Sai teased her quite often, he knew when to shut his mouth. Rarely did Sakura unleash her calm, yet deadly, anger on her comrades. When she did, however, it was frightening. The dark-haired artist did not feel too comfortable invoking her wrath so early in the morning.

Smirking, she rose from the bed and placed a hand on her hip. "That's what I thought. Now," she lifted a hand, gesturing towards the door, "get out. I'll be ready in five minutes."

Watching him go, Sakura set to changing into the traditional hunter-nin attire. It was similar to the ANBU uniform; just with a few modifications made to carry and conceal more weapons. The clothing was entirely black, with a long-sleeved, high-necked shirt, a breast plate, arm and shin guards, long gloves that reached to the elbows and standard shinobi pants that tucked into her sandals.

She set about wrapping her calves and securing shuriken in the bandages. She fastened her katana across her back after examining the blade and packed several other kunai, shuriken and senbon in a weapons pouch. A few exploding tags would not hurt, either.

Sakura put the navy blue cloak over her shoulders and lifted the hood, carefully placing her waist length braid inside so it would not be a hindrance.

 _"Why don't you cut your hair, Sakura? It'll continue to get in your way as you train. Long hair is a luxury that kunoichi usually can't afford." Her blonde teacher asked as the pink-haired girl moved through advanced katas._

 _Skeptically, a fifteen-year-old Sakura straightened out of her controlled pose and raised an eyebrow at the older woman. "What about you, Tsunade-shishou? Yours is only a little bit shorter than mine. I'll cut mine if you do too," she challenged light-heartedly._

 _Tsunade reeled back, appalled. "I can indulge because I'm stuck in that damn office all day! First Shizune takes my sake and now you want my hair? I'm the Hokage! I'll do as I damn well please!" She grabbed one ponytail and held it affectionately, glaring at Sakura._

 _"Hai, hai, shishou. You don't have to cut your hair. And I won't be cutting mine either."_

 _"Hmph, fine. Don't listen to your wise Hokage."_

 _Pausing, Sakura gazed at the sky, as if lost in a different world, her eyes taking on a far-away look. "Someone told me once that long hair suited me. I guess I've grown it out since then."_

Sakura shook her head; she needed to remain focused on the present.

The Mizukage had delivered the hunter-nin uniform to Sakura the night before, disclosing her unease with the operation. They had conversed in full detail of what was expected of the mission. Knowing how delicate this operation needed to be, the pinkette could not allow herself to become inattentive in anyway. Dealing with Otogakure and its shinobi always required the utmost planning and quick thinking. Orochimaru was a cunning and strategizing individual, Sakura needed to stay alert and on guard.

So not to disturb the rest of her team, Sakura performed a teleportation jutsu and met Sai on the roof of the tower. He wordlessly handed her the porcelain mask and they took off towards the border, hoping that everything would run smoothly.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was furious. What had the Hokage been thinking? How could she have sent _their_ team to Mist? This was too personal, it hit too close to home. Tsunade had to be aware of the repercussions—how would this affect Sakura?

Truthfully, Kakashi hardly interacted with the sole female member of Team Seven. After Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sakura trained mainly with the Godaime. She distanced herself from the Copy-nin and he allowed her the space she obviously wanted. Still, he watched from afar—checking in on her frequently without her knowledge. Loyalty and obligation denied Kakashi the option of ignoring the pinkette altogether—she was still a part of his team and therefore, under his protection—even if he had never actually been considered a sensei to her.

Nevertheless, he knew that somewhere along the way, after all these years, Sakura had caught up to him. She led her own squad of ANBU and was the epitome of a powerful kunoichi. She was a true _shinobi_ , exactly what she had aspired to be.

The silver-haired jōnin stepped down from the window sill, his most beloved Icha Icha Paradise in hand. Outwardly, he looked calm and stoic as ever, but his spiked chakra and aura were giveaways to the tension underneath, the storm that raged under his skin.

"What do you want, Hatake?" she called from her desk, not glancing in his direction.

"Well, it looks like the last member of my genin team has tragically gone missing. I was inquiring of her whereabouts. You know—concerned sensei and all." He waved his hand noncommittally, seemingly unaffected.

Tsunade sighed, her frustration mounting. "I definitely do _not_ need this right now. She's a grown woman, Kakashi. I trained her—she is capable of taking care of herself as well as her comrades. Besides, she hasn't been your student for years. Your doubts are pointless and uncalled for, have some faith."

"You know who has been seen in that area recently, correct?" he dropped the aloofness, distinctly hardening his voice.

Instantly, the room seemed to drop in temperature. "I know. And like I said, I am confident in my own student. You should be too. Now, get out of my office." Rage colored her tone, her body taut with deadly intent. Kakashi felt as if he was nearly suffocating.

"Would you like me to force you out? Leave, before I remove something vital."

Not needing a third warning, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _Please be careful, Sakura. Come home safe._

* * *

After an hour of traveling through the dense forest, Sakura unexpectedly halted all movement and crouched low on a branch.

"What is it?" Sai landed to her right, picking up on her unease. The opaque fog made it difficult to see much of anything. Reaching out with his chakra, he located nothing nearby that would cause for alarm. On the other hand, he knew that his captain possessed keen sensing abilities and perhaps, had picked up on something he had not detected.

Sakura did not budge; her entire body was tensed like a spring, ready to lash out. Sai thought that she either did not hear him or was purposely disregarding the question. He figured it was the latter. Moments later she replied, "It's nothing. Let's continue."

The stiffness in her body did not go unnoticed by him as she raced ahead. Sai kept his eyes rooted to her back, recognizing her outright lie.

Sakura was the closest thing Sai had to family, a sister—he had a _bond_. A term he never thought would be used in conjunction with himself. It still felt like a new, alien concept to him, the fact that he had someone he wished to protect. Growing up in Root, and under Danzo's guiding hand, Sai had been taught that emotional attachments were detrimental, meager little things that could be broken. Ultimately, they made a person weak and vulnerable.

His way of life altered drastically after Sakura was brought into Sai's world.

They were introduced a little over three years ago and he had not known what to make of the strange, pink-haired female. She was an enigma to him, an individual to observe and then evaluate. He had not realized—not seen—how much the easily-riled girl had impacted him until much later.

Since their first encounter, Sai never passed up an opportunity to goad and infuriate her. Seeing Sakura's reactions captivated him. Emotions were still part of the unknown; he had been taught to not dwell on such trivial things as _feelings_. He was made to believe that emotions were useless to shinobi—he served merely as a tool for his village, nothing more.

However, as Sai influenced and trained Sakura how to conceal and limit emotion, she influenced him in kind. For the first time in his eighteen years, he understood that bonds and expressing one's self were healthy; they were a part of being human. He was _human,_ not an inanimate object.

 _Sakura is confusing, though,_ Sai mused. Before, she had been embarrassingly predictable, her face and thoughts were decipherable no matter the occasion. Promptly taking to his instructions though, she was able master her own calm, stoic mask flawlessly.

When deemed necessary, Sakura would fall into ANBU Captain-mode. That detached side of the pinkette made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He never wanted to be on the receiving end of her jutsu if she was serious or looking for a kill. Observing her now, it was clear that whatever she had sensed put her on edge, which did not sit well with him at all.

Clamping down on his wandering thoughts, Sai returned his attention back to the mission. He would need his wits about him.

* * *

"Neji, did they leave for the border already?"

Tenten stood outside Neji's door, concern etched on her features. "It would seem so," he responded. "I imagine they'll be returning later this afternoon."

"What if they need back up—what if we don't get there in time? If there's a base close by, who knows how many enemy ninja could ambush them? I know their teamwork is top notch, but they can't take a whole army. What if Orochimaru…?"

Neji exhaled, slightly annoyed with her endless rant. He needed to say the words that would reassure her. Unfortunately, he was most definitely not known for his lengthy conversations or attempts at comforting others.

"Tenten, we'll know if they need us. Sakura left one of her summons with the Mizukage. Regardless, I doubt Orochimaru would be there. He needs to be closer to Otogakure, he can't go too far since he _is_ the Kage. Despite his disgusting nature, he knows he can't be away from his _precious_ science experiments for too long."

She staggered back, astonished at his scathing tone. She never truly realized the blatant hatred and revulsion Neji harbored for Orochimaru. While she wished for the snake Sannin's demise like any villager in Konoha, she knew her loathing was not as deep or intense as Neji's or Sakura's.

"I know you're right, but I still have this feeling. Like there's a missing piece we haven't put together with everything else."

Ushering her inside, Neji closed the door and checked to confirm that no one was in close proximity to his room to overhear their discussion.

"I know what you mean, Tenten. With all the information we have, it all points to one conclusion. There's no base on Kiri, but one within the Land of Water. That still doesn't give us a reason why, though. It's a long journey from Sound, it's inconvenient. So why?"

Tenten anxiously paced the room, twirling a shuriken absentmindedly. "Orochimaru has established several hideouts throughout each of the great shinobi nations and the smaller countries, but most of the population of the Land of Water is in Kirigakure. Would they have one set up on an island right off the coast?"

A similar theory had been proposed by the Mizukage and most had readily agreed with the possibility. Capturing an island for resources was something Orochimaru would do—they were mostly isolated and not overly populated with any kind of life.

 _An ideal spot for his experimentation_ , Neji thought bitterly.

What else was there? It could _not_ be that straightforward or simple. Materials could be found much closer, why travel the distance? Was there a certain aspect that drew the attention from Oto? Was Orochimaru ensuring that his ninjas' actions were noticeable?

Neji's mind was going in circles. For someone who claimed to not miss a thing with his kekkei genkai, the Hyūga genius knew he had not fully grasped the situation.

"No matter how much we consider the options, we won't see anything new for now. Let's wait for Sakura and Sai. We need to get to our own patrols."

Tenten faced him; her fingers gripped the shuriken until her knuckles went white. "I guess I can't stop worrying. Taichou is strong, but Orochimaru has always been a sore subject for her."

"He is for most of Konoha, Tenten."

There was so much more to it than that and yet, Neji refused to acknowledge it out loud.

* * *

They inspected their surroundings thoroughly; looking for indication that pointed to the existence of a hideout in Kirigakure.

The search went on for hours. It was now mid-day and most of the mist had evaporated, giving the duo more visibility and possibly catching what might have been missed. However, there seemed to be nothing to find.

Completely exasperated, Sakura was prepared to give an order to return when her senses picked up a chakra signature. Sai fell into step next her, having felt the newcomer as well.

With a few hand gestures in code, something only those who were properly trained in ANBU would be able to comprehend, they separated and hid amongst the trees. They were not far from the sea, making the vicinity ideal for an ambush.

Estimating their opponent to be about a jōnin level, Sakura was unconcerned for the impending battle. She would be able to incapacitate him without using much of her chakra.

Both ninja silenced their breathing and blended into the shadows, ears listening intently for their paper bombs to be detonated.

The explosions followed shortly.

 _Now!_

Their target tried desperately to locate a means of escape after he identified the partially concealed chakra levels of the disguised Konoha-nin. He knew he was outmatched in the most extreme sense of the word.

"Damn!" the man whirled, flashing his headband. It displayed his loyalty to Otogakure.

Sakura relaxed her combative stance and brandished a kunai from her thigh holster. "You are trespassing on Kirigakure's lands. You either need to present a mission scroll or surrender to us. Failure to comply will result in death." Her voice was ominous and unforgiving.

 _Sound doesn't have a treaty with Kiri. He won't have a scroll allowing him to cross their borders. The best option is to attack, but he is sorely out of his league. What will you do next?_ Her inner voice mused as Sakura waited for her opponent to make the first move.

The man sneered. "Like hell I'll surrender," he shouted, rapidly weaving hand signs.

"You will die, then."

He did not see her move, not even a flicker of color to track. He was then abruptly flying through the air, pain radiating from his torso. A scream of agony ripped through him as he landed firmly into tree, blood pouring out of his mouth from the hit he had taken to his sternum.

"You bastard…I'll kill you…" he managed to get out, clutching at the collar of his shirt.

Sakura stood in front of the man, killing intent coming off of her in waves. Reaching down, she gripped his neck and dragged him up to her height.

"It's in your best interest to be cooperative. Do you have any comrades nearby? Did you come here with a team?"

"Eat shit," he snarled at her.

An invisible pressure threw Sakura back several meters—she was able to right herself in midair and land on her feet. She had anticipated his attack and manipulated her chakra to take the worst of the crushing force, leaving her just barely winded.

The Sound shinobi had managed to wrench himself from her grasp before his attack, his breathing labored at the effort it took to stand. Wiping blood from his chin, he grinned crazily. "Sound vibrations…hurt like a bitch, don't they?"

 _This is barely passable for pain, you ass. Wait until I get my hands on you and you'll truly feel pain._ She mentally rolled her eyes at how self-assured the man was.

Pivoting on her heel, Sakura switched directions and began running north, making her way to the sea. Just as expected, he was right on her tail.

Sakura had to keep things brief, she could not display too many of her trademark abilities. She settled for her general water techniques, typical for Kirigakure ninja, as their Mizukage had recommended her to do. She formed her own seals and laid a genjutsu right on the sands, giving an illusion of him defeating her.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu," she whispered and expelled mist from her mouth. It quickly enveloped the area, successfully keeping Sakura hidden and obscuring the Sound-nin's vision as he broke from the genjutsu.

The mist covered her well enough as she approached from behind, cloaking her presence seamlessly. Her hand glowed with medical chakra, sending an electrical pulse through his system. He collapsed instantly, unconscious and completely at her mercy.

"Were you able to find any others?"

Sai came into view as the jutsu dissipated. "None, Taichou," he reported.

Gesturing to the body, she said, "Get him. I'm going to let the Mizukage know we're on our way."

He did not argue and simply threw the man over his shoulder.

* * *

The dark bird materialized onto the Mizukage's desk, his wings flapping anxiously, but with purpose. He unblinkingly stared her down; conveying the message his mistress had sent him to represent—a signal of a victorious operation.

Mei could not help the grin that spread across her face. They had one of the bastards in custody. At last, they were getting somewhere.

"Ao, get the room set for them. Make sure it's prepared with the essentials as well as what Sakura personally requested."

He stepped out of the shadows and bowed low. As a bodyguard of his Kage, Ao was never too far from her unless it was absolutely necessary. "Of course, Mizukage-sama. Did they say who or how many were captured?"

"No, although Sakura assured me she would bring back one and kill whoever was left. I'll go by her word. Get going!"

Mei went back to stroking the beautiful bird, mulling over the best course of action to take. She needed to send a hawk back to Tsunade, informing her of the events so far. Maybe the Hokage could give her some new insight on how to proceed. Better yet, the auburn-haired woman considered off-handedly, the beloved past apprentice of the Godaime could likely offer similar counsel.

Mei reached for a blank scroll.

* * *

Sai lead the journey home while Sakura guarded his back since he was occupied with the dead weight of the man he carried.

"Taichou…why did you use that jutsu?" Sai's voice reached her ears, hushed, yet genuinely curious.

She could have used a quicker and more effective jutsu or method of assault. Frankly, Sai did not know why they had made their presence known. They usually operated on stealth and took down unsuspecting targets.

 _"Sakura-san, from my understanding, you are proficient in water attacks, correct?"_

 _"Hai. I have been trained in that element due to my affinity for water, Mizukage-sama." Sakura confirmed, uncertain of where the conversation was going._

 _The Mizukage nodded with an amused look in her green eyes. "Then, if you do come into contact with Sound shinobi, I believe it would be less suspicious if you fought them. We do not want our enemies knowing how troubled we are of their whereabouts, especially since we have assistance from another village."_

 _"I agree. My partner and I have already decided it would be more beneficial for me to engage alone while he surveyed from a safe distance. If successful, we'll be bringing back one hostage for questioning."_

 _"An interrogation room will be waiting for you."_

At that moment, her hood flapped in the wind and came close to exposing her eye-catching mane. She reached her hand up and better secured the material over her hair.

Sakura, not wanting to disclose too much in such a public area, spoke cautiously. "Shinobi can't show their cards all at once."

As he processed her answer, Sai failed to notice their audience—who had been observing since Sakura first picked up on their chakra hours before.

The unknown entity immediately retreated at her words.

 _How interesting, little Sakura-chan._

* * *

A/N: Happy belated Fourth of July to everyone in the USA! And to everyone who does not live in the USA, I hope the Fourth day in July was magnificent. I hope you enjoyed chapter two of Desiderium, I had so much fun writing it. Please tell me your thoughts with a review and follow/favorite so you can get notified when I update! I generally add a chapter once a week and I plan to stick to that schedule, for now anyway.

A big thank you to everyone who follow/favorited this story! It truly means a lot to me that people like reading my story!

-Shiromikki


	4. Chapter 3: For You, I Will

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Three**

 _ **For You, I Will Fulfill Any Wish** _

* * *

His subordinate had arrived from Kirigakure, vividly recounting the events concerning a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

Things were progressing superbly, nearly identical to what he had been hoping for. It appeared that his little cherry blossom had developed and refined her jutsu arsenal; she had become quite the formidable shinobi.

"From what I could gather, she rose through the ranks with ease and is now ANBU Captain of Squad 2. However, there are no records or sightings of her abilities besides that of a medic-nin. It looks like your informant has kept his end of the bargain. He's kept her skill set hidden exceptionally well."

The candlelight flickered, being snuffed out almost completely, as he snickered with malicious glee. "So, the weak member of Team Seven has found her strength. I wonder who helped her reach such prowess. Tsunade can only teach her so much."

 _Yes, dear Sakura-chan. Maybe it's time to remind you who your true master is. Konoha cannot keep you safe and your sensei won't be able to stop me this time._

* * *

Copies of files were scattered about the metal table, each one filled with reports of Otogakure and their shinobi. Sakura sat across from the man she had captured, prepared to initiate the questioning. While she did not enjoy playing the role of interrogator, she understood that it had to be done for Konohagakure's sake.

The interrogation room was made of dull, concrete walls with one exit and a two-way mirror. Various instruments of torture lay upon a desk to the far right. They were merely a coercion ploy—Sakura preferred using her medical jutsu over the crude devices. The temperature in the room was low enough to be bothersome, another notable tactic to shake up the victim.

Her prisoner was strapped to a chair by means of chakra ropes and seals. Sakura did not want to take the chance of him committing suicide to avoid betraying his village. His worth outweighed all they had—for the moment.

"Now, will you kindly explain your reason for traveling on Kirigakure lands? Keep in mind—I won't get physical unless you force my hand. Provide the answers to my questions and there will be no need for torture."

The man huffed and reacted to her statement with a harsh glare. "Oh shove it, you bitch. You think Orochimaru-sama doesn't train us for this kind of thing? I've felt pain that you could hardly imagine." He leaned as far forward as the restraints allowed and smirked knowingly. "Do what you like, I won't even blink."

Sakura examined strands of her pink tresses absentmindedly; an air of nonchalance surrounding her. If he was trying to discourage her from torture, the man was doing a poor job of it. Apparently, a correction of his attitude was in order and Sakura was willing to oblige.

Breathy, innocent laughter filled the room as Sakura gracefully placed her feet on the table. She picked a file and began reading through the pages at a leisurely pace, making a show of getting comfortable in her seat. Several minutes went by and the shinobi's anger gradually increased.

How could this little _wench_ mock him in such a way? A muscle in his jaw twitched in irritation.

"Well, what're going to do? Cut off my fingers, my hands? Or go for the kill and chop off a whole limb? I'm not giving you shit, even if you start mutilating—"

"You see, most shinobi are trained to endure such methods." She interrupted his rant, ignoring the words as if he had never spoken. "Pain is numbed when the body goes into shock after long periods of torture. If you're skilled enough, you can disconnect your mind from the pain and retreat into your own world. The next, most typical method is psychological torture. But, if you have a strong will and mind, those techniques can be negated easily."

The pinkette's nails tapped against the surface of the table—a sharp and incessant sound that rang out threateningly. "The last method would be to search through your memories and extract what I see as useful. Regrettably, I'm not a specialist in that field."

Basic intimidation was an optimal route to begin with. Sakura needed to project a ruthless image or the shinobi would have no reason, no drive, to give anything up. She had to play her role perfectly.

She snapped the folder closed and lowered her feet, placing them firmly on the ground. "What is there left, then? Well, we medical ninja are adept due to our creativity and knowledge of the human body. Not many have researched medics as interrogators, so our techniques are a mystery. Today, you'll get to see first-hand what we can do."

Her demeanor rapidly transformed. No longer was it the quiet confidence that he had originally associate her with. It morphed into something intensely sinister and vicious—he could see the predator hidden inside. It was perceptible in her eyes, how she would delight in his blood being spilled.

He unknowingly held his breath and his heart began to pound loudly in his chest at her shift in temperament. Sweat trickled down the sides of his face and gathered in the collar of the torn shirt he wore. The sheer force of the woman's chakra made his skin crawl, her killing intent bearing down on him relentlessly.

"You see, I don't take threats to my home lightly. Therefore, I'll do what must be done to get what I need. You can choose to either cooperate or continue resisting. Willing or not, you're going to submit to me."

With a feral smile that was more demonic than human, Sakura activated her genjutsu. "Let's begin."

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Sakura's team, the Mizukage and a few other men observed the exchange with rapt attention.

Turning to Sakura's second-in-command, Mei asked, "What is she using on him? An illusionary jutsu, I presume?"

Neji nodded in affirmation. "It's a particular genjutsu that Sakura created herself, Mizukage-sama. I'm not well versed in _what_ she casts in the jutsu. But, from seeing her use it before, she has to incapacitate or immobilize an opponent for it to work effectively. I believe it's meant to paralyze the target with excruciating pain while Sakura attacks, depending on the situation."

He paused and activated his Byakugan. "Currently, she's sending her chakra throughout his body, I'm not positive for what though."

"That's some jutsu," Kiri's head ANBU interrogator curiously interjected. Did that bastard Morino Ibiki teach her a few tricks? She's one of the best I've ever seen."

Neji was unsure of how to address the man since he had not been properly introduced. Defaulting to formalities, Neji stated in a plain tone, "Sakura brushed up on the subject while training for the ANBU exams, most of what she knows comes straight from text. She was chosen as the squad interrogator due to being a medical ninja and her expertise in genjutsu. "

 _That's not entirely false,_ Sai thought to himself. He knew the true reason behind Sakura's affinity in torture and interrogation—it definitely did not come from reading a few books on the subject. But, those details were to stay confidential—Sai saw no purpose in correcting the assumption Neji had made.

Sakura did not revel in torture or bloodshed. The brutality she displayed in front of her victims was only a façade, a strategy to get them talking. A weak-willed interrogator would be eaten alive in a matter of moments. Sai had been a witness to the time when Sakura had mercilessly been taught that—a lesson she surely would never forget.

More guttural screams pierced the air—a shiver went down Tenten's spine at the noises that ceaselessly flowed around her. The viciousness of the technique always astounded her. Thankfully, she had not been put through _that_ genjutsu and prayed it would stay that way.

Tenten had once been subjected to a minor, yet powerful genjutsu of Sakura's in the past. When Sakura was first appointed as Captain, both Neji and Tenten had doubted the type of leader she would be. They had last seen her abilities during the final rounds of the Chūnin Exams and had not been overly impressed.

She was gifted—they had seen that all those years ago when she won her match. However, the thirteen-year-old Sakura lacked confidence and was not decisive, hindering her ninja talent significantly. Also, her ninjutsu and taijutsu had been amateur at best. While she proved to be practiced in genjutsu, she hesitated and her attacks suffered because of it.

Surprisingly, Nara Shikamaru and Haruno Sakura had been the only two genin to achieve the rank of chūnin, baffling Neji only further. Yes, she had strategically planned her attacks and defeated her opponent, but her application of jutsu was a far cry from chūnin level. They had not heard much about the pink-haired girl after that, even after she had joined ANBU.

Due to the subpar performance witnessed at the Chūnin Exams, Tenten and Neji protested against her leadership when the squad was formed. They had little confidence in her and, on one particular occasion, questioned her orders outright on a routine patrol. Nevertheless, Sakura asserted herself and put her comrades in their place.

 _Both ninja dropped from the branches and landed across from their team_ leader _, if she could even be called so. Sakura stopped too, gesturing for Sai to remain still._

 _"What is it?" she asked in an oddly calm voice._

 _Neji stepped forward, his stance radiated superiority. "Regardless of the Hokage giving you the rank of Captain, we cannot acknowledge you as our leader. Your strength and jutsu are mediocre. You aren't worthy of the title you carry."_

 _He and Tenten had been ANBU for over a year; they were the optimal choices for being assigned as Captain. It insulted Neji that he was made to follow under a kunoichi who not only had less experience, but was younger than him._

 _Adding more salt to the wound, Sakura's ANBU test results had been strictly classified—only the Hokage and a select few could review them. He could not locate those who had overseen her exams, either. Normally, such information was easily acquired or at least freely discussed between other ANBU._

 _The Hyūga_ _prodigy speculated the Godaime, with her biased opinion, had somehow wrongly passed Haruno Sakura. That was the only explanation he could fathom—why else would they go to such lengths to hide her test results? Or keep her proctors identities a secret as well?_

 _The forest seemed to have gone wholly silent at his cold and disrespectful outburst. Tenten saw the tightening of Sakura's shoulders. A second later, her posture relaxed._

 _"Is this how you both feel? That I should step down as Captain?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Sakura-san but we haven't seen anything to know that you're capable. We're ANBU and our lives depend on our Captains." Tenten responded this time, much more nervous with expressing her opinion, although her thoughts paralleled Neji's._

 _The reaction from Sakura was abnormal—Tenten had expected the girl to immaturely jump to anger. If anything, her manner was unruffled,_ frighteningly _calm._

 _"I understand your concerns. If you question me, however, then you question your Hokage in her decision. I suggest that we speak privately in another setting, let's finish patrols." Sakura made to continue on their route when Neji blocked her path. He refused to be simply brushed off._

 _"No, Haruno-san. I believe now is perfect. When we are done, we'll speak to the Hokage and rearrange the ranking of this team."_

 _"We'll see about that," she murmured, almost pleasantly._

 _Feeling triumphant, thinking she had bowed to his will, Neji went to take a step when a realization hit him—he was being restrained. He panicked; his Byakugan activated immediately and saw the chakra binds that were wrapped around both him and Tenten. Sakura and Sai had disappeared altogether. He had not sensed enemy ninja so what…?_

 _Darkness engulfed him and the air rushed out of his lungs at an unseen, crushing weight. He tried searching for Tenten, but she was no longer in his line of vision. He was utterly alone._

Where is everyone? What the hell is happening? _He shouted mentally, unable to find his voice. Then, just as quickly as the darkness came, he was able to see again—recognition flowed through him._

 _A genjutsu._

 _Who was powerful enough to overcome the Byakugan and fool his own eyes? He should have, unquestionably, felt the strong chakra signature prior to their attack._

 _Neji then took notice of where he was positioned—his back was forcefully pressed against a tree. There was no feeling in his arms or legs, he could not defend himself._

 _"If you still question me as your Captain, resign. Ask the Hokage for a different team and move on. I have no time for a rebellious and juvenile prick. You are my teammate and I'll treat you as such, if you give me the respect I deserve. Do you understand?"_

 _Sakura held a kunai dangerously close to his neck. The severity of the situation was appallingly clear._

 _Finally locating his voice, he swallowed. "Hai, Taichou. I understand."_

 _She flashed him a wicked smile, releasing him from her grip. Curiosity struck him as he gazed up and saw Tenten had been under the same genjutsu—a Sakura clone was helping her up from the forest floor._

 _"Now, if you're both done with your tantrums, Sai and I would like to go home."_

Afterward, Tenten asked Neji how Sakura had performed such a feat, throwing them both into a controlling genjutsu that they were unable to dispel.

He had no answer.

Laughing softly at the memory, Tenten took in the perplexed look Neji shot her. She waved it off and turned back to the scene unfolding in the interrogation room.

* * *

Sakura evaluated her prisoner, hovering behind him. Deciding to transition to a more physical approach, she broke the genjutsu.

Placing a hand on the nape of his neck in warning, she whispered, "What's your name?"

He stiffened at her touch, longing to pull away but, lacking the freedom to do so as he was reminded by the strain of ropes against his limbs. "Ka-Kazuhiro," he managed to stutter out. The effects of her jutsu had yet to completely fade; his body felt like it was being seared from the inside out.

"Thank you, Kazuhiro. Now, what are you doing in Kiri?" Sakura trailed her fingers down his arm gently in a mock-gesture of tenderness.

"N-nothing," his breathing grew ragged. The fire underneath his skin became scorching and he let out a whimper of pain.

"No, that won't do. Kazuhiro, if you refuse to answer my questions…" the pinkette savagely dug her fingers into his arm, calling her chakra from within his body to the surface. Then, she extracted it, ripping open his forearm and splattering blood onto the floor.

His howl of agony bounced off the walls and echoed around him teasingly. A high-pitched tone rang in his ears and the world went dark for a brief second.

"Wha-what are you doing?" he panted. Kazuhiro's heart raced unbearably and he was sweating profusely.

Jerking the chair backwards, Sakura positioned herself in between his legs, mere centimeters away from his body. She stroked his cheek, smearing crimson on his face. Her lips were tilted in an eerie, yet serene smile. Her jade orbs were illuminated with something he could not read—madness, perhaps? Nevertheless, it set Kazuhiro on edge.

"I implanted my chakra through every inch of your body, similar to a surgical procedure. I'm just pulling chakra out. Unlike a surgery, I don't start with an incision—" her fingers drifted to his chest in a deceptively casual manner. Then, for the second time, Kazuhiro felt the brutal sensation. "My chakra _tears_ out of you as I draw it back and everything my chakra passes on the way, rips too."

Blood poured from his torso as Sakura unhurriedly extracted the chakra, prolonging his suffering to a horrendous degree.

"What are you doing in Kiri?" she repeated her earlier question.

Fighting to keep from vomiting, he took deep breaths through his nose. The bitch knew what she was doing. Being a medic, she would be able to heal him and maim him for hours, days even. Prior to the interrogation, they had kept him isolated for Kami knew how long.

With minimal food and a brownish liquid that barely passed as drinkable, he was exhausted and on the verge of unconsciousness. However, the medic would not permit him the comfort of passing out. After all, what kind of answers would she get with him being unresponsive?

Cruelty was what she apparently thrived on. Orochimaru might scare him to his very core but, Kazuhiro knew he did not have long to live.

"I was sent alone to steal a forbidden scroll. I have no clue what's in the thing. I was given a basic location and I had to figure out the rest."

Not showing a hint of the emotion on her features, Sakura felt relief swell within her. Kazuhiro was finally revealing his hand; he just needed more prodding. Everything had to stay tightly locked or she would lose what she had worked too hard for.

"Do you have this scroll? We found nothing on your person," she remarked.

He shook his head. "No, the scroll was either destroyed or moved. I didn't see or find shit."

Thoughtfully, she wiped her bloody hand on his sleeve. Sakura had to goad him for the last bit of information she required.

"What does that snake need the scroll for? Over the last few years, Otogakure has stayed off the radar. No political, economic or war moves have been initiated. Usually, when Orochimaru is sneaking around, he's creating a problem for the rest of the shinobi world. What does he want?"

"I guess that's the big question here. Loyalty and all—Orochimaru-sama is scarier than you." Kazuhiro would still fight until his last breath.

"Why don't we spice this up? We can't have you going into shock, so I'll have to keep you on your toes." Sakura resumed her special brand of torture. Too much was at stake for her to come out of this empty-handed.

* * *

Night had settled and the bar was alive with gossip, drinking and dancing. It was a popular establishment among the younger crowd—perfect for an evening of relaxation, or in Sakura's case, an evening for some alcohol. She would not label herself an alcoholic; she was nowhere near Tsunade in that respect. Still, she appreciated a little sake every now and then.

All four shinobi sat beside each other in the dimly lit building. Kaede and Ren had invited her and her team out for drinks—Sai opted to accompany Sakura. Neji was adamant on staying behind to investigate their new intel that had been provided by Kazuhiro. With Neji at the Kage Tower, Sakura knew Tenten would not be far from him. The two ANBU had always worked exceptionally well together since their genin days. Occasionally, Sakura wondered if more was happening between them.

 _They'd deny it, though,_ she mused.

"What are you smirking about?" Kaede nudged her playfully with an elbow. Sakura's gaze flickered to him.

Kaede had forgone his ANBU uniform for the more traditional shinobi attire—navy pants, a mesh top and a loose-fitted black shirt. Admittedly, he looked good. Sakura had not taken the time to fully admire his handsome features before and she regretted the decision slightly—he was quite nice to look at.

"Nothing you'd be too interested in," she teased.

Running a hand through his dark brown hair, Kaede snorted. "Che, you're not one for small talk, huh, _Yuuki_?"

Due to the mission, Sai and Sakura had on low-level disguises. With the amount of shinobi in the bar, no one would find them suspicious. That is, if they did not look _too_ close. Instead of her normal pink and green coloring, Sakura had on a short, pale blonde wig and blue contacts.

She glanced over to her left where Sai was conversing with a baffled looking Ren. Sai was a little less extreme—only wearing a long, choppy black wig pulled back into a ponytail. They appeared to be typical Kiri shinobi, blending in flawlessly. To complete the new identities, they had chosen different names as well.

"What's the point of beating around the bush? It's unnecessary in our line of work. If we danced around topics, we'd get nothing done."

"I guess I agree with you. Does flirting fall under the same rule?"

She seemed to consider this, tapping a finger against her plump lips. "Not always, it depends on who's doing the flirting."

His hazel eyes met her azure ones. "Is that so? What if I was flirting with you now?"

Mischievously, she leaned more fully into his frame, giving him a tantalizing view of her well-endowed chest just beneath her top's lower neckline. His pulse raced—unnoticeable to onlookers, to Sakura, it was louder than the music that floated through the bar.

"You're one-hundred years too early to flirt with me," Sakura whispered seductively in his ear before pulling back, revealing the grin she wore.

Laughter escaped him—damn she was _feisty_. He would have to think of another way to ensnare the pink-haired beauty. "We'll see about that. I'll have you begging for a date by the end of the week."

Sakura downed what remained of her drink and flipped her hair over her shoulder, her lighthearted air gone.

 _"What does Orochimaru need from the scroll?"_

 _Kazuhiro spit a mouthful of blood onto the ground, resisting the need to cry out. He had withstood her questioning for a solid eight hours, but his determination was waning. Sakura needed to strike a few more chords and he would crack under the mental and physical torture she had subjected him to._

 _"He never…told me what was in the scroll or…why he needed it. I follow orders, just like a good little ninja, ne? You follow your…Kage like a loyal dog too." Talking was gradually becoming difficult._

 _The snide comment was disregarded as a kunai slid in between his ribs. Sakura had steadily raised the violence during the interrogation—her hands and arms were stained a deep red. It would take hours for her to completely erase the color from her skin._

 _"If you don't know, then what is Orochimaru planning? Is he recruiting? Is he planning on attacking Konohagakure again?"_

 _"It's too damn bad you caught me."_

 _"And why is that? You're too strong to betray your wonderful village?"_

 _"No, because I'm fodder. I hold nothing of interest and everything you've done was worthless. All the reports, all of the strategies…you won't figure it out until he makes the first move. By then, it'll be too late."_

 _Sakura took in Kazuhiro's mangled appearance. His right arm was broken, the fingers on his left hand were bent at odd angles and he had numerous freshly healed scars, courtesy of her medical chakra. Blood covered him in a gruesome testament to the injuries he had endured. He was almost unrecognizable._

 _"I'll give you this. A clan has his interest as of late, I'm not sure which one, but from how he's been acting lately, they're important."_

 _Taking a step back, Sakura placed the kunai on the table behind her. Her mind was on overdrive._ Which clan could it be? He's always had a thing for Uchiha and their Sharingan. Orochimaru has Sasuke, so it must be another clan. What would have his interest?

 _"Your purpose has been served. Thank you, Kazuhiro. Is there anything else?"_

 _He blinked. "Just take me quick."_

 _She could grant this request. He may have been her enemy however, he was still human. Sakura approached him silently, extending a hand to his chest, intending to stop his heart. It was a simple and peaceful way to go._

 _"Be alert, Pinkie. Orochimaru has something big planned and the Uchiha is involved."_

 _Nodding, she could not keep a small smile off her face at the jab; it did not reach her eyes, though. "You know, Kazuhiro, you're not the worst Sound ninja I've met."_

 _A strangled laugh escaped his throat. "I think my only regret is…I won't get to kill you. You might have…a nice ass but…you're a huge bitch." He was attempting to distract himself from the inevitable. He was not leaving a family or a staggering amount of friends behind—there would not be many to grieve his death._

 _"Maybe in the next life." Their gazes remained locked as she sent the pulse of electrical chakra to his heart. Sakura watched as the light faded from his eyes and he slumped over, never to move again._

"We'll be gone within the week. After the interrogation, we need to report and decide what comes next."

"To be fair, he didn't know enough. If this mysterious scroll does exist, we have no clue where to find it. And we're no closer to the answers we need," Kaede grumbled, lifting his glass and polishing off the rest of his drink.

"I'm not so sure. The clan theory will give us something to go on for a while."

When her squad returned to Konoha, she would research each clan for anything that could attract Orochimaru. If they found that clan, they would be one step closer to eliminating the Sannin for good.

 _And getting Sasuke back._

Of course, how could she forget? Years ago, she had been asked to protect the young Uchiha from harm. She failed as a child but, now, she would uphold that vow. With or without Naruto, Sakura would retrieve the last member of Team Seven.

Killing Orochimaru would be an additional bonus; the bastard would die, she would make sure of that. He was the cause of her strife and the one responsible for her genin team's grief. Sasuke never would have left Konoha, if the snake Sannin had not placed the curse seal on him.

When Sakura was nine years old, she had been found unconscious by Konoha's village gates. Days later, she came to with her memory wiped and no recollection of _how_ she got there. The Sandaime offered no explanations; he was just as confused as her.

When Haruno Mebuki and her husband heard of Sakura's predicament, they insisted on adopting her. Having no children of their own due to Mebuki being barren, they were overjoyed to welcome Sakura into their home.

Haruno Kizashi reasoned that Sakura was a long lost relative—for he initially believed that no other Harunos existed. He had been a single child and his parents died years ago. Not once had his father mentioned an extended family.

Mebuki and Kizashi had been kind and loving—Sakura had adored them. Nonetheless, she could never completely bury the feeling of being an outsider with her adoptive parents.

With the assignment and bonding of Team Seven, Sakura finally felt like she had a true family—regardless of how unorthodox they all were. A lazy sensei, a brooding Uchiha, a loudmouthed idiot and a pink-haired girl, she would not have had it any other way. All three genin grew close as teammates. Even Sasuke ultimately warmed up to them after all of their ridiculous D-Rank missions.

Then, with the death of her parents in the attack orchestrated by Orochimaru, Sakura began to rely on her team more, to help ease the ache in her heart. Although, she had not known that their little pseudo-family would be torn apart too.

Orochimaru, the literal snake in the grass, stole what Team Seven had. Sasuke—consumed by hate and revenge—abandoned Konoha for his selfish goal. All of Team Seven had been hurt by his defection. Kakashi felt he had failed his student; Naruto lost his best friend and Sakura lost a brother.

She was finally drawing closer to where Sasuke was, to claiming Orochimaru's life. All of it would soon come to an end by her hands.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Konoha. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky and a light breeze rustled the leaves around the village. Calm and tranquil—these were days Tsunade lived for. When she had accepted the title of Hokage, she did not realize how much she would come to care for the village and its people. There was once a time when she had resented Konoha—that had all changed. Now, she would put her life on the line to preserve the Will of Fire that the Sandaime, her teacher, had advocated for.

Tsunade stood atop the Hokage Monument, it felt like months since she had just _watched_ and admired the village. Shizune was finishing up paperwork at the hospital, so Tsunade was allowed the small reprieve. She dangled a sake bottle in one hand, using the railing to support her upper body as she gazed proudly at the place she called home.

Light footsteps could be heard behind her. "Tsunade, we're reporting in."

Grinning, she straightened and faced the new arrival. "You've kept quite a few people waiting. Four years? Did you _actually_ need that much time?"

"I'm sorry for the hold up. We…ran into a few problems along the way." He gave her a sheepish look.

Tsunade knew that expression frustratingly well. By a 'few problems' he meant women, gambling, drinking or a combination of all three. His beloved books needed 'research' and he never failed to get into idiotic situations because of them.

"That's hard to believe. Where is the brat? Don't tell me you lost him."

"He was just—"

Jiraiya was cut off by a loud, obnoxious voice. There was no mistaking who it was calling out to her.

"BAA-CHAN!"

They were home at last.

* * *

A/N: Can you guess who's entering stage left? I'm sure it's pretty obvious hahaha

Woo! You guys got a taste of how scary Sakura can be!

Now that the story is developing and fleshing out more, I want you guys to pay attention to certain topics that are brought up or certain things a character will say. It'll foreshadow what will be revealed in the future. I, for the most part, write things that are necessary to plot/character development and if the characters start rambling about something, it's most likely important and a hint for the reader! And if something isn't making sense, I promise that it'll be touched on in later chapters. Most of your questions will be answered as the story moves forward.

Let me know what you guys think and leave a review!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited! I hope you're enjoying the story!

-Shiromikki


	5. Chapter 4: Echoes of Shattered Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Four**

 ** _Echoes of Shattered Hearts_**

* * *

Tsunade approached Naruto and affectionately flicked his forehead. She grinned at his sulking expression as he batted her hand away.

"Looks like you grew, squirt."

Not surprisingly, Naruto had matured quite nicely. The tall and muscular blond reached a few inches over Tsunade, even though she was wearing her heeled sandals. His hair had grown slightly longer and was reminiscent of Minato's. The azure color of Naruto's eyes stood out brilliantly, contrasting against the hardened planes of his tanned face. He looked like a seasoned shinobi.

"Baa-chan, I'm not a kid anymore! You can't flick a man's face-dattebayo!"

 _Well at least he_ looks _like a seasoned shinobi,_ she thought with a shake of her head.

"Are you sure? From where I'm standing, you're still whining like a bratty kid."

The last time Tsunade had seen Naruto, he _had_ been a mere child. While he had the drive to overcome his obstacles, he lacked emotional stability. His frustration and hurt over losing Sasuke dominated his thoughts and she had feared it would twist the young boy. Tsunade feared his anger and loss would lead him away from his true path—his very real goal of obtaining the title of Hokage.

Now, the boy she had come to know—love as a son—was a man. Naruto stood proud and tall, full of life. His pain had not warped his outgoing and boisterous personality. Tsunade could not help but think of her younger brother, Nawaki, and then of Dan—her lover. Naruto reminded her so much of those two, especially because all three males shared the same dream of being Hokage.

When Tsunade had given Naruto her precious necklace, she knew she would never regret placing her faith in him. He was the epitome of what those closest to her had aspired to be—he possessed their same determination and love for the village. Naruto would be the guiding hand towards the peace the world longed for, what Nawaki and Dan had longed to do before their deaths.

"Will you shut your mouth? I've already heard enough and you've been home ten minutes."

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, attempting to formulate a response. "Baa- _chan_!" he wailed. "Stop being a grumpy old lady! At least be happy to see me!"

"What did you just say to me…?" she trailed off dangerously.

The instantaneous look of terror that entered his eyes made Tsunade mentally snicker. Man or not, she could still beat the loud-mouth blond senseless. The Godaime cracked her knuckles warningly.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, Baa-chan! You're not a grumpy old lady, but you act pretty grumpy sometimes and—" he was unable to finish his sentence due to Tsunade aiming a chakra-enhanced punch straight for his jaw.

Naruto, finally understanding the severity of his plight, decided to run for it. "I'll see you guys later!"

Facing Jiraiya, Tsunade could not mask her haughty look. "Four years and you didn't teach him proper manners? It's pitiful," she remarked.

He nodded in agreement, his mane of white hair shifted minutely with the breeze. "I'm not really sure if anything I taught Naruto _actually_ stuck."

The striking blonde pursed her lips, wondering how she had ever entertained the thought of Jiraiya teaching social etiquette. "It's time to make your full report, Jiraiya. And I expect you to leave nothing out."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," he said with a grin.

* * *

Sakura methodically began packing her equipment that was scattered about the room she had inhabited for the past two weeks. Squad 2, having used the entire allotted mission time, would take their leave for Konoha in the morning.

After the thorough questioning of Kazuhiro, Sakura set to work on digging up clan documents within Kirigakure and the Land of Water. With Ren and Kaede lending their assistance, she was able to obtain a sizable amount of information to report back to Tsunade. Unfortunately, most of the files she had read through were public knowledge; there was no trace of a powerful kekkei genkai or jutsu. Or at least, nothing Orochimaru would think of as useful or intriguing. This frustrated Sakura beyond belief—she was confined in a maze that had no end.

For the majority of the mission, Sakura had remained in the Kage Tower while the rest of her squad took part in routine patrols. Occasionally, Tenten would drag the pinkette outside and force Sakura to get fresh air. The wording was always along the lines of, "You're going crazy and you're too pale. Get your ass outside and train or something."

Sakura took it all in stride, knowing it was just Tenten worrying over a friend and comrade.

On one such day—when she had been kicked out of the library—Sakura wandered into the ANBU medical wing and consequentially met a senior member of the Poison Unit. She somehow found herself in a lab, hours later, discussing numerous poisons, their chemical compounds and antidotes.

As a former student of the Godaime, Sakura was extremely well-versed in most poisons and toxins. The subject captivated her and the pinkette was more than thrilled to learn all she could. She had gone so far as to have picked up a few poison-related jutsu from Shizune in her pursuit of expanding her knowledge.

Sakura finished organizing her belongings and snapped her bag closed, exhaling through her mouth noisily.

"We're off the rest of the day, Sakura! Let's spar!" Tenten burst into the room, waving her arms animatedly.

She turned and faced the weapons specialist, eyeing her doubtfully. "Are you positive we've been relieved for the day? Where are the boys?"

Tenten grinned sheepishly, her eagerness visibly withering. "Ah—well you see…about that—"

"They're still helping the Mizukage." It was not a question.

"Sakura-taichou! The boys will spar with us later; I promise I didn't leave them with _that_ much work."

No response.

Confusion filled Tenten as her desire to fidget under her captain's unwavering gaze skyrocketed. Normally, Sakura would jump at the chance to push such tedious work off to her less-than-enthusiastic teammates. She was infamous for her Kakashi-like disappearances when such unpleasant tasks were mentioned. Most did not fault the pink-haired kunoichi, since she dedicated much of her time to political work, training or missions. If anyone knew how dull filing was, it was Sakura.

Where was the hesitation coming from, then? Or perhaps it was not hesitation but, something else entirely?

A devious smirk broke across Sakura's face and the expression caught Tenten off guard.

"Wha-what?" The brunette stammered.

Grabbing Tenten by the shoulders, Sakura gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. "I don't think I've ever heard such beautiful words in my life. Let's get going, _now_. I haven't had a good spar in _ages_."

Laughing at her urgency, Tenten replied, "Kami, don't scare me like that! I thought you were going to _chastise_ me. Geez, let's go already!"

The two women wasted no time and swiftly moved towards the designated ANBU practice grounds. The immense area that housed the fenced off grounds were classified, therefore, out of the way and strategically hidden from normal villagers. Upon their arrival, the Mizukage had offered any ANBU resources to Squad 2—including the training fields.

Not skipping a beat, Tenten performed the hand seals to dispel the genjutsu disguising the entrance and led Sakura to one of the open grounds after reestablishing the illusion.

Large trees surrounded them on all sides of the clearing. A few meters away stood practice dummies that had definitely seen better days.

"Why don't we start with basic taijutsu? Then work up from there?"

A slight nod of agreement from Sakura was all Tenten needed to make the first move.

The pinkette responded in kind and dropped into a crouch, dodging the punch. Throwing her right fist into an uppercut, she surged forward, forcing Tenten to retreat by executing a quick backhand spring.

Matching her pace, Sakura covered the distance between them and attacked with a combination of fierce jabs and rapid kicks.

When Tsunade had taken Sakura in as an apprentice, the first item for improvement was taijutsu. The Godaime quickly observed that, while not lacking in intelligence or determination, her pink-haired apprentice's strength and speed were mediocre. Weights—necessary for gaining muscle mass and developing speed—tormented Sakura when she was younger. Tsunade insisted she wear them daily, especially during training, and would increase the weights on a bi-weekly basis. The more sadistic side of her shishou had relished Sakura's pained expression whenever extra weight was added.

For ten minutes the duo relentlessly continued their assaults, neither of the women gaining the upper hand. In a sense, it was truly a friendly spar, nothing too outlandish or lethal.

 _There!_

Tenten had yet to recover from a punch and Sakura seized the opening. Deftly, she maneuvered her limbs into the correct positions and went for the kill. She flipped and pinned her squad member to the ground—both arms behind her back. Tenten was immobilized and conceded.

"I know you weren't fighting me for real," Tenten accused, brushing grass off of her shirt. "You were unbearably slow. It was almost embarrassing."

The pinkette waved off the assumption, rolling her eyes. "I _was_ fighting you as a sparring partner. I could never go at you with killing intent, my lovely teammate."

"Che, what a lame excuse," she shot back. Tenten even had the nerve to pout, which made Sakura chuckle quietly.

"This is where you two ran off to?" a familiar voice called out.

"I think this is what they call a 'rendezvous', Neji. Perhaps Taichou and Tenten have realized their feelings of friendship are truly romantic instead."

In a flurry of enraged movement, Tenten was across the clearing and attempting to pummel the obnoxious artist. His teasing had not been appreciated in the slightest by the brunette. Having been exposed to his shameless and rather insulting comments for years, Sakura was not too perturbed.

The situation had taken an extremely nostalgic turn and almost was too difficult to watch. Her original genin squad, Team Seven, flashed through her mind like a distant dream. The scene before her nearly paralleled her past. She usually would be the one going after Naruto, while Sasuke stood off to the side—feigning indifference.

Where Sakura was in life now, she felt like an interloper as she observed her ANBU squad. All that she sought and wished for—the decisions and actions she had made—had transformed her in ways she probably could not fully comprehend.

No longer was she the weak, second-class member of her childhood squad. Tsunade-shishou and her enigmatic sensei saw to that.

From the beginning of their assignment as Team Seven, Sakura never addressed the silver-haired jōnin as _sensei_. He did not treat her as his student and, therefore, did not deserve the title of teacher. She was polite though, referring to him merely as 'Kakashi-san' and nothing more.

In all honesty, Sakura still had not forgiven Kakashi for his highly questionable training methods. Almost immediately, he had made it painfully clear that she was not worthy of his effort or encouraging words. How could he drive her into the background and ignore her like she had little value? Yes, Sakura understood that she was no Uchiha prodigy or even a jinchūriki but, she did not deserve to be forgotten.

Finally, around the time of the Chūnin Exams, Sakura met her sensei—someone who taught her and treated her as a valued individual, unlike Kakashi.

 _"I will demonstrate the hand signs only once and you must repeat them. Genjutsu is a complicated subject to understand and then master. However, you will grasp the concepts quickly. Do not disappoint me, Sakura."_

Perhaps he was not the most compassionate or empathetic teacher, but she knew how to read him. Never would he have trained her if he believed Sakura to be worthless. Not being one to squander time on a fruitless task, he bluntly identified her weaknesses and mistakes. He was the first person who provided her with what she needed to grow stronger—to finally acknowledge her own capabilities.

While they were not together for long, Sakura wholeheartedly believed that he had given her the world. They had worked on speed and stamina, genjutsu and basic ninjutsu. These lessons were what she built off of, why she was granted the opportunity to become an ANBU Captain. Sakura was sure her life would have been very different, if not for that particular man.

"You have that pathetic look in your eyes, Ugly."

"Damn it, Sai." Sakura laughed softly.

"I cannot let you have such an unbecoming expression on your face. It's rather unpleasant."

Sai had detached himself from the brawl—after receiving an impressive beating—and stood next to Sakura. He was most likely seeking refuge from the wrath of the irate Tenten. The weapons specialist was quite tenacious, especially when provoked.

"Kaede appears to be sexually interested in you," Sai commented, locking his jet black orbs with her jade ones. "Do you share the same attraction?"

Sakura could sense the underlying hint of curiosity beneath his stoic features. Raising an eyebrow, she queried back, "And why do you think that?"

He considered her question; the wheels were undoubtedly turning in his mind as he searched for the appropriate response. "It's strange to me. Sexual attraction is difficult to understand." Sai was being honest—his confusion on the subject transparently clear.

Not seeing the harm in it, Sakura explained, "Normally, it begins with physical attraction and flirtation. You recognize that their appearance is appealing and act on it. Then it develops into emotional attachment. Romance and love generally are things you have to experience yourself."

Nodding, Sai pulled out a small notebook and flipped through a few pages. "From what I've witnessed, Kaede has shown your described behavior of attraction."

 _This can't be happening,_ the pinkette mentally grumbled. Sai was the last person she needed prying into her love life.

Instead of answering, Sakura brushed past Sai and approached the rest of her team.

"Since we're all here, let's split into sparring pairs. Neji, you'll be my partner. Tenten, work it out with Sai."

Giving an eerie smile and a grateful wave, Tenten attacked the dark-haired male again.

"Alright Neji, let's do this," Sakura eagerly announced. It had been a while since she had practiced with her second-in-command. The Byakugan offered him a major advantage against most shinobi, but Sakura had trained with Neji for that specific reason. Due to the speed of Neji's strikes, Sakura learned to adapt—her agility and reflexes had increased exponentially.

Not long after Neji had attempted to usurp the rank of Captain from her, Sakura had approached him with a peculiar request—she wanted him to be her regular sparring and training partner. Unsurprisingly, Neji had been initially hesitant to accept. He was still ashamed of his prior disrespect towards her. Quick to forgive, Sakura dismissed his concerns, claiming that the incident was behind them.

 _"It's nothing to lose teammates over, Neji,"_ was her exact reply. The Hyūga genius accepted those words and agreed to her proposition.

They soon developed a camaraderie and fondness for each other as they would meet often to train together. Their friendship, while at first shaky, soon came naturally. Going on missions and living through deadly events strengthened their bond—as well as the bonds within their entire squad.

"How was that filing, Neji?"

Smirking, he jumped backwards in time to miss her bone-shattering punch. "Peaceful, actually. You missed an interesting conversation Sai and I had." He moved to the left and managed to hit a chakra point in her arm. Sakura flew back and assessed the damage absentmindedly. It had not been too severe a hit—she would be able to continue.

"And what did you talk about? It must be pretty interesting if you're mentioning it." Kami, Sakura could only image what strange topics Sai had brought up.

Sakura retreated into the trees and began planning out her victory. Carefully, she wove a genjutsu and successfully distracted Neji. It was an A-Rank technique, one that she had tailored to confuse his Byakugan. He would have trouble identifying and dispelling it. This only gave her a few seconds before he was back on the offensive.

Beginning the hands signs, Sakura created a water clone and sent it down to combat Neji the moment he broke from her genjutsu. It did not take long for Neji to discover that he was fighting a mere copy and destroyed it mercilessly. Although by then, it was too late for him to counter Sakura's final move.

Having masked her chakra flawlessly, she had gone underground and waited for the opening to strike. She burst from the earth, throwing Neji into a defensive stance. He was fast, but Sakura had the advantage because her speed was greater. She parried right and appeared behind him, her hand barely trailing across his spine. The effect of her jutsu was instantaneous.

Collapsing to the ground, Neji groaned in pain. He had not noticed before, however, understood as aftershocks of pain jolted down his back. Sakura had gradually focused her chakra so he would not detect her attack and thwart it. She had chosen a medical-based jutsu that acted like electricity, paralyzing the nerves and muscles drastically, causing the victim to lose control of their limbs. Tsunade used a similar jutsu, but Sakura altered it considerably to suit her own fighting style.

Laughter reached Neji's ears as he struggled to overcome the paralysis. He registered the touch of her hand on his back once more, sending calming chakra into his body. "That attack has evolved to something much deadlier than when I saw it last," he muttered almost dejectedly.

"I worked out a few kinks and perfected it—for now, anyway. Take it easy getting up." Sakura extended her arm out and assisted the Hyūga to his feet.

Glancing over, Sakura saw that Sai had won his own spar and was helping Tenten pick up her remaining kunai and shuriken, their argument seemingly over. _Thank Kami. Traveling would've been a nightmare._

Neji followed Sakura as she made her way under a tall and gloomy tree. She grabbed her canteen, took a long drink and passed it to him. He silently thanked her and downed what was left of the water.

"Sakura-taichou! What is this I hear? Are you fraternizing with foreign shinobi?"

"Excuse me?"

With a knowing look, Tenten meandered over and took a seat against the bark of the tree. Sakura had to restrain herself from directing a malicious glare at her. Instead, she centered her silent fury on the male who obviously had instigated the rumor.

"I'm amazed I didn't see it sooner. Sai saw it before _me_? How could you not tell me?" she exaggerated her wounded expression. "I thought we were closer than that!"

"What are you saying?" Neji cut in, not bothering to wait for Sakura to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Apparently, Kaede is smitten with our Captain." Tenten stated with a sly grin.

"With _Sakura_?" the Hyūga said in disbelief.

"From my observations, Kaede is lusting after her. He's shown the typical male behavior of attraction and interest. He may attempt to entice Sakura into having sexual relations—"

"Sai, I'm going to murder you." Taking the few steps to cover the distance between them, Sakura grabbed the artist by his collar. "Don't make me kill you," she growled threateningly.

"I'm more concerned about this Kaede. He's been hovering around your person the entire mission. Sai might be right. I won't stand to see that Kiri shinobi act shamelessly towards you, Sakura."

She released Sai and rolled her eyes. The frustration she was experiencing was dangerously close to boiling over. If Sakura was pushed to that, she was unsure of the consequences. She, however, would not be held responsible for any injuries.

"Kaede hasn't done anything like that, Neji. You should know by now that he would've been kicked to hell and back if he'd tried."

"If I tried what?" Kaede materialized behind them, curiously gazing at the Konoha ANBU.

Mentally, her explosion occurred.

* * *

Konohagakure was exactly how Naruto remembered it to be—cheerful. Villagers were bustling about on their daily errands; friends and family were taking strolls through the market place to wrap up shopping before the stores closed for the evening.

Four tremendously long and grueling years had taken him from his precious village. Naruto knew his loved ones had hit important milestones in their lives. He could not help but wonder exactly _what_ he had missed. All of his friends would be jōnin by now, some may have become ANBU. Four years did not seem too major, however, the more he considered the possibilities—the more he realized just how much _could_ change within that time frame.

While training with Jiraiya, they would receive sporadic updates from Tsunade about how Konoha was fairing and any important events that occurred. Naruto, shockingly, refused to see the letters. The blue-eyed shinobi argued that he would feel too homesick and would lose his determination. He needed to grow strong for the village and his precious people, to be able to protect them. He refused to let them down by losing his motivation over simple letters.

Now, Uzumaki Naruto was back and ready to show the world what he was capable of.

Somehow, the blond found himself standing outside of Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto pushed past the banners and took a seat, enjoying the familiar smells and sounds. _Kami, what was I thinking going without Ichiraku?_

"Nar-Naruto? Is that really you?" a voice exclaimed, joy coloring their tone.

"The one and only!" he shouted back happily, recognizing the daughter of the stand's owner, Ayame.

"I can't believe this!" she clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. "How long have you been in the village?"

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head and nervously laughed. "Well, I just got back a little over an hour ago. And I'm ready for the old man's famous ramen!"

"Dear Kami, don't tell me. Naruto?" a second person loudly queried from behind him.

Swiveling around in his chair, Naruto stared at Team Ten—Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chōji.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

The trio joined him unceremoniously in the booth and ordered their bowls. The blonde kunoichi was prepared to extract as much information as she could—Ino silently pondered if Sakura was aware of Naruto being in Konoha.

"So what's been going on?" Naruto asked around a mouthful of noodles. "What happened to Konoha 11? Don't hold anything back!"

Ino took over the conversation from there—she was the main source of information and gossip in the village. Naruto only needed to listen; he did not even have to ask the questions. Ino supplied everything willingly. Shikamaru tossed in a few details occasionally, but it was mostly to emphasize how troublesome certain things were.

The blonde admitted that most of Konoha 11 had achieved the rank of jōnin and, although not confirmed, some had definitely gone on to ANBU. Ino speculated that Neji, Shino, Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru were a part of the elite troops. She commented that Shikamaru was ANBU—as a fact and not an assumption. She and Chōji primarily went on missions separately but, Team Ten was frequently sent out together for challenging B-Rank or A-Rank missions.

Hinata had dedicated her time to training and learning basic medical jutsu. She was also a teacher at the ninja academy and was aiming to become a jōnin sensei. Lee recently had taken a genin team and appeared to be doing well with his students. They admired and respected him; even though his teaching methods were unorthodox and abnormal—just the way Maito Gai had taught Lee.

Naruto lay against the grass on a vacant training ground, one arm over his eyes and the other resting on his stomach as he processed all that Ino have given him.

He had been correct, everyone had changed. It was a bizarre sensation, all of Naruto's classmates had moved forward in his absence. They were reaching the goals they had set for themselves. Naruto, however, felt like he was stuck in time. He was no longer a reckless thirteen-year-old boy, but he had yet to achieve his goal. It was almost like he had never left Konoha in the first place because his best friend was still a missing-nin and, currently, his heart's sister was nowhere to be found.

 _What about Sakura-chan?_

Slowly, as if in severe pain, Naruto rose into a sitting position. Memories of times long gone assaulted his mind—the weight of his sorrow briefly overtook him. "How did it turn out like this?" he whispered the words, knowing the breeze would steal the barely uttered question.

"It's strange being in this place, after so long."

Naruto did not react as he had sensed the newcomer moments before they arrived. "I know how you feel…Kakashi-sensei." He turned and eyed the silver-haired ninja. If anything, Hatake Kakashi looked exactly as Naruto remembered. He still donned the traditional jōnin attire; the infamous mask was present too. For whatever reason, Naruto was comforted that his genin teacher had stayed true to his ways—Kakashi was not a stranger.

His only visible eye crinkled—a sure sign of a smile that was obscured by the blue cloth. "So Naruto, how was training? Has Jiraiya-sama planned future novels yet? He must've told you something, ne?"

With an expression of sheer disgust, Naruto shook his head comically, "As if I'd tell you, Kakashi-sensei! You're such a perv!"

* * *

Dawn was just a few hours away as Squad 2 was preparing to depart for Konoha. The Mizukage had sent her regards the previous evening, wishing them a safe journey home and expressing her gratitude for their assistance.

Kaede and Ren had offered to escort them outside the village gates, which Sakura was regretting tremendously.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Konoha shinobi." Ren bowed politely, giving a small, yet authentic smile.

Approaching the situation in a much less formal way, Kaede slung an arm around Sakura's shoulders, grinning arrogantly. "I'll miss you, Sakura-chan! Who's gonna threaten me with bodily harm now?"

Sakura playfully shoved him off with a smirk of her own. "I'm sure Ren can take over my role perfectly. You won't be missing a thing."

While she would never admit it aloud, Sakura had developed a friendship with both Kaede and Ren. When she was working countless hours in close proximity to them, she could not help but take a liking to their contradicting personalities. Ren was quiet and professional—he eventually had warmed up to her. Sakura was pleasantly surprised to find they enjoyed similar topics and they exchanged their opinions on battle strategies and medical procedures.

On the other hand, Sakura had to warm up to Kaede. He was slightly obnoxious and too narcissistic for her liking. However, he readily bantered and equaled her wit in enough instances that she admitted that there was more to the pretty boy than mere appearances. He was a humorous character with a depth and cunning that Sakura found likable.

"Sakura- _chan_! He's no fun compared to you!"

Neji refused to let his Captain suffer through the outrageous display of the Kiri-nin any longer. "If you'll unhand Sakura-taichou, we need to be in Konoha by nightfall." Accentuating his poorly veiled displeasure, Neji glared icily at Kaede.

Silence descended upon the group.

"Are you sure he's not vying for your attention?" Kaede muttered—they all had heard him, regardless.

With a nicely placed elbow-jab to his abdomen, Sakura extracted herself from his grip and stepped closer to her team. "Let's get going." She twisted on her heel and faced the two Kiri ANBU. "Please tell the Mizukage that she'll continue to receive our intel regarding the present issue."

"Of course, ANBU-hime. But, how will your lowly servant be rewarded?"

Exhaling through her mouth, the pinkette angled her head to gaze up at the male who was taking up too much of her personal space. "For the love of—"

Her sentence was interrupted by a chaste kiss to her lips. "I think that'll do for now," Kaede smirked wickedly, his hazel eyes glinting with mirth.

Collecting herself, Sakura retorted, "Aren't we too confident?"

"I'm being perfectly reasonable. Well, have a safe journey." Not waiting for a reply, he and Ren faded into the mist—vanishing from sight.

"What the fuck was that?" Tenten immediately questioned to no one in particular.

"Sakura-taichou was sexually assaulted. Unless, his forceful actions pleased her? Perhaps she finds being submissive to a dominant male arousing? I've read of such relationships—"

"Sai…" the pink-haired kunoichi hissed out menacingly, wondering how she was going to travel with the artist and not murder him in the most violent way possible.

* * *

Both men could feel the tense atmosphere that engulfed them. They knew it was imminent; however, neither _knew_ how to proceed. Not one to stay quiet for long, Naruto breathed in deeply and took the plunge.

"Sensei…where's Sakura-chan? I thought she'd be the first one to welcome me home but…I haven't seen her. And Ino didn't even mention her."

Kakashi cursed the universe. He, of all people, had to come across Naruto while the hyperactive blond was fishing for explanations. Was simple chit chat too much to ask for? Apparently, in Naruto's case, _simple_ was not a part of his vocabulary.

"About that…um…" scratching the back of his head, Kakashi tried to figure where to begin. He glanced over at Naruto and saw his confused but, eager look.

The older man sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Sakura hasn't been around for the last few years. When you left, she withdrew into herself. Personally, I haven't talked to her since a partnered mission some time ago."

"What do you mean?" Naruto exclaimed. "You don't _talk_ to her? You've gotta see her, right? Sakura-chan would never do that-dattebayo!"

"I don't see much of her besides the Hokage Tower. She doesn't strike up conversation, either. I let her be and we never cross ways. We were assigned a mission last year and when I delivered the scroll to her, well..."

 _"Hello, Kakashi-san. What can I do for you?" the words were spoken rather mechanically; her jade orbs stared at him blankly._

 _"You have an assassination that I've been asked to accompany you on." He tossed her the scroll and she caught it easily._

 _"Thank you," she checked the time for departure, "I'll see you at the gates tomorrow then." She sauntered off, not bothering to linger and offer pleasantries._

"We carried out our orders as requested. Something though, was…off with Sakura. Her abilities had grown and far reached my expectations but, she killed without mercy. It's not that she relished the bloodshed…she almost was indifferent about it."

Naruto felt his mouth drop open. There was no way his Sakura-chan was so…shinobi-like. He understood the pinkette as an emotional creature and she had always been so. How could she have turned into the person that Kakashi described?

"An _assassination_ mission? Sakura-chan couldn't have done that alone!" Naruto felt panic racing through his body. Did Sakura leave on her own path too? Did she leave him behind like—?

Deciding against informing the blond jinchūriki of Sakura's position as ANBU, Kakashi stuck with her official rank—what the public saw her as and not what she truly was. It was a decision for Sakura to make, if she wanted Naruto to be aware of her ANBU career.

Shaking his head, Kakashi heaved another sigh. "She's a jōnin, Naruto. That's part of the job description."

 _A_ _jōnin? Sakura-chan, when did you get so strong?_

"Her determination is the only thing that keeps her going now. But I think, one day, it'll catch up with her. She'll find herself in too deep and have no way to escape."

* * *

The border of Fire Country was only kilometers away when each of them sensed it. A team of six—with high levels of chakra—was coming in fast from the east.

"Not one of them has moved to cover their presence. It's obvious they want us to know they're coming." Tenten commented from Sakura's left.

Agreeing with her, Sakura indicated for them to drop to the ground and remain in formation. Briefly catching Neji's eyes, she issued an unspoken command—he activated his kekkei genkai. Seconds later, he shook his head in the negative. The oncoming confrontation was not a diversion for an ambush. There were no other shinobi around besides the six heading straight for them.

It did not take long for the ninja to appear. They wore nothing to conceal their faces or village headbands—Sound.

Because of protocol, Squad 2 had kept their cloaks and ANBU masks on during their trek home. Feeling confident that the enemy was ignorant of her team's skills, Sakura strode forward and projected a dominant, controlling air. "Who is leading your team? State your purpose for being this close to our border."

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Sakura- _chan_?"

The blood in her veins froze. What in the hell was _he_ doing there?

"Yakushi Kabuto," the pink-haired ANBU Captain laced his name with such malice and hatred that the other Oto-nin involuntarily flinched.

Utilizing her speed, Sakura materialized in front of Kabuto, a kunai poised at his neck. "What do you want?"

His eyes narrowed. "Let's dance, _Sa-ku-ra_."

* * *

 _"…one day, it'll catch up with her. She'll find herself in too deep and have no way to escape."_

* * *

A/N: OH MY GOD I am so sorry guys! I know this chapter is about a week late and I apologize sincerely for that! Quite a few things stacked up against me at the last moment and I did not feel too confident in the editing of the chapter last week so I decided to push it off. Thank goodness I did because this chapter turned out much better! My editor is absolutely fabulous for putting up with me.

So I'm on vacation...well, stay-cation. My best friend and I are staying a few nights in this amazing resort and it's been a blast so far! It's has been such a long time since I've had a vacation.

How did you guys like the chapter? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Reviews feed my inspiration ;)

Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed so far! I sincerely appreciate you guys, you have no idea.

A little side note, I will be taking a temporary hiatus from posting chapters due to a few personal things. Don't lose hope, though! This story will not be abandoned because I have most of the plot in my brain...somewhere! Writer's block happens to me occasionally though, which is not fun. But don't worry, I'll be back soon. Have a good week and I'll see you next time with quite an interesting chapter. Be prepared!

-Shiromikki


	6. Chapter 5: What Lies Beyond Our Reach

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Five**

 ** _What Lies Beyond Our Reach_**

 ** _-The Forest of Death, Chūnin Exams, 6 years ago-_**

* * *

The explosion of wind swept through the clearing, obliterating everything in its path. Sakura exhaled in relief when she saw that her teammates had dodged the unnatural blast. She was thrilled to know that the boys were not _that_ incompetent.

Her first inclination was to regroup—the killing intent washed over her and overwhelmed her senses. Team Seven needed to face this opponent collectively; failure was guaranteed if they attempted to subdue their opponent individually.

Locating Sasuke first, she purposely made her footsteps heavier as she landed behind the boy.

"I think we should—" Sakura began in a soft voice, only to be interrupted by Sasuke's demanding tone.

"What's the password?" he distanced himself, kunai at the ready.

 _You've got to be kidding me._ She recited the words, exasperated with the minute Sasuke had wasted, instead of devising a plan. "…when the enemy is tired and drops his guard."

Sasuke lowered his weapon, giving a tight nod and a barely audible sigh of relief. "Where did that idiot Naruto go?"

The orange-clad ninja emerged a few meters away, as if summoned by the mentioning of his name. Naruto offered a broad grin as he moved towards them, brushing debris off his arms. "Ow! Hey, are you guys okay? What _was_ that?"

Raising her own kunai, Sakura gestured in warning to the blond. "The password we made up. What is it, Naruto?" her voice stayed neutral, not revealing the suspicion she truly felt.

He promptly answered and repeated the song without hesitation. Chills trailed down her back, her hand clenched her weapon to an almost painful degree—something was _off._ Next to her, Sakura observed Sasuke bristle; he had caught on too.

Dodging the hurled kunai, Naruto gazed up at his teammates with perceptible confusion and anger. "What the hell, Sasuke? What're ya trying to pull?" he shouted, his cerulean eyes narrowing.

"You're better at transformation than the last one; you also evaded my attack. The real Naruto can't move that fast."

"Naruto would never remember a password that long. There's no point in the henge, we saw right through it," Sakura finished. If this was an imposter, where was _Naruto_? How was it possible for him to be attacked and defeated _twice_? Her frustration was mounting—how could they survive if the blond was acting the fool, as usual?

"That's how it is?" A repulsive smile twisted Naruto's boyish features. His tongue slithered out and licked his lips—a tongue too unbelievably long.

Her heart picked up in speed, adrenaline coursed through her veins as the enemy dispelled their transformation jutsu. Instinctually, Sakura knew that this person was no ordinary shinobi. They possessed an insidious and unsettling chakra that put Sakura's nerves on edge, something only an incredibly lethal ninja could do.

The smoke cleared and exposed a familiar figure—the Grass kunoichi that had returned the proctor's kunai earlier. Clutching the rim of her hat, the woman asked, "If you knew he'd forget, why not create an easier phrase?"

Sasuke explained his reasoning, a tone of arrogance underlying his words. "I chose that password deliberately, knowing that you were listening close by."

 _What in the hell is he doing? Does Sasuke think we can win against her?_ Sakura was panicking. This was no time to be haughty and confident, they needed to _run_. It seemed that she, alone, could sense the danger they were in. She needed to think fast or they all would die—that is, if Naruto had not already been killed.

The pinkette refused to die in such a gloomy forest; she would not allow herself to foolishly be sacrificed because of Sasuke's ego.

"You'll make this enjoyable for me, won't you? I do love a nice hunt. Will you be a good little prey, boy?" Taking out an Earth Scroll, she presented it to the two young genin. "You have the Heaven Scroll, correct?"

The Grass kunoichi stretched her mouth wide, swallowing the scroll in a disturbing display of madness. Sakura thought she was going to become sick as she watched the scroll visibly slide down the woman's throat.

With an animalistic look, the woman hissed gleefully, "Come then, we shall see if the prey can outsmart their predator. We will battle for the scrolls _and_ for our lives."

The air grew thick with a palpable dread. Who exactly was this woman? It was clear that she had the power to kill them—so why was she taunting them instead of attacking? Sakura was uncertain of the outcome; however, she would fight with everything in her to stay alive.

"Sasuke, move! Now!" the pink-haired kunoichi ordered sharply. Attempting to step forward, Sakura discovered her limbs were paralyzed with fear, while an icy sensation gripped her heart agonizingly. Sasuke was in a similar predicament as he collapsed to the ground, violently heaving the contents of his stomach. Struggling against the murderous aura, to regain control of her immobile body, Sakura's hand trembled as she gently touched her comrade's shoulder—to offer what little support she could.

Sasuke broke through his daze at the contact and went to stand, trying to ignore his quaking legs. When shuriken flew in their direction, she urged the Uchiha to move quicker. He clutched onto Sakura's arm for support and they escaped into the trees.

Perched on a branch, Sakura did what she could to silence her breathing. On the other hand, Sasuke was panting a little too noisily. She meant to wordlessly gesture to him when chakra spiked to her right. The pinkette roughly grabbed Sasuke by his collar and jumped, narrowly missing the piercing fangs of a massive snake—likely a jutsu summons, she thought.

A sensation of familiarity tugged on the edges of Sakura's mind, teasing her, but not giving away the information she desperately wanted. Snakes…where had she seen the summoning of snakes before? She needed more time to sift through the haze of memories; she had to _make_ time.

Thinking on her feet, Sakura reached into her weapons pouch and launched a handful of shuriken. Sasuke broke out of her hold and jumped in the opposite direction, away from his teammate. He copied her actions, throwing kunai at the creature's head from a different angle.

"Get away from me!" he roared, Sharingan blazing in his eyes. The edge of hysteria in his voice nearly transformed the words into a scream.

 _I've never seen Sasuke this terrified. This woman…it just doesn't feel right. She's toying with us like prey. She uses killing intent as a tool; she's not an unrestrained killer. This has been thought out—planned, somehow._

Analyzing the situation, Sakura concluded that she and the rest of her team could possibly lose their lives. Naruto was nowhere to be found—reinforcing the likelihood that he had already been disposed of—while Sasuke was growing more crazed by the second.

They had no other option but to relinquish their Heaven Scroll. _If_ that was what the woman was actually after. She hoped, against all odds, the Grass ninja would take her victory and leave them in peace. To her dismay, the sinking feeling in her stomach told Sakura otherwise.

The weapons the genin had thrown hit home—kunai and shuriken had deeply embedded into its skin—and the snake gave an eerie, human-like screech as it slammed into a tree. Blood poured from its body; it had, surprisingly, perished without much difficulty.

As she gazed at the scene unfolding before her, a snake of equal size to the previous one slithered up on her left, baring its venomous fangs. Sakura realized that the dark-haired boy now faced their enemy head-on.

 _She wants to battle Sasuke alone!_ Her mind shouted, pinpointing the enemy's intentions at last. Another snake crept up behind her and prepared to lash out. Regardless of her discovery, Sakura needed to defeat the animal summons that were demanding her immediate attention. The Uchiha would have to fight single-handedly for the time being.

* * *

Team Seven was embarrassingly weak against their opponent. Independently, none of them would have lasted a solid minute. _Orochimaru_ , who had disguised himself as the Grass kunoichi, lived in a whole other universe compared to the three, barely-graduated genin.

At some point, the memory clicked and Sakura recalled the war texts she had examined that contained tales of the Legendary Three Sannin. The writings she had access to provided only basic summaries and held no covert details. Sakura knew not what had become of those shinobi—they figuratively disappeared into the history books, along with their prized abilities.

While Sakura was preoccupied with the snakes, Naruto had made his grand entrance and briefly aided Sasuke against the older man. Not long after though, the blond had lost consciousness from an unidentified specialized jutsu, courtesy of Orochimaru. Sakura made it just in time to catch Naruto as he fell—having been tossed aside by the Sannin—and laid him on the forest floor, safely away from any wayward projectiles.

She watched on in horror as Orochimaru formed a solitary seal and his neck stretched for meters, heading directly for Sasuke. He brutally sank his fangs into the Uchiha's neck and then pulled away with a maniacal grin. Sprinting to him, Sakura kneeled down and allowed Sasuke to lean into her frame as he withered in agony. He screamed in protest to the fire that raced throughout his body.

"What have you done? What is this mark?" the pink-haired kunoichi shouted, demanding answers from the snake-like ninja.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly at her insolence. Abruptly, Sakura was propelled into a tree, a hand grasping her neck. The bark pierced her flesh as she thrashed against the man holding her captive. "Let me go, you son of a bitch! What did you do to my team? Tell me!" She met his predatory gaze and instantly ceased all movement. Sakura audibly swallowed as fear took hold of her once again.

"Ladies shouldn't use such foul language, Sakura-chan. What would your mother say?"

Doing what she could to ignore the chills rolling down her arms, Sakura mustered up the courage to reply, "I know who you are. What is a Sannin doing at our chūnin exam? Why are you attacking us?"

"How well-educated you are!" he exclaimed with mock enthusiasm, his slit pupils dilating. "I'll tell you my secret then—I've given Sasuke a gift, my precious curse mark. He will seek me out in the future, thirsting after power only I can grant him." His snake-like tongue slipped past his lips in a hideous imitation of a grin.

"But why—"

"Why Sasuke-kun? I wouldn't want to spoil the fun too early, Sakura-chan." He emphasized his words by crushing her body further into the tree; the wood ripped her skin open and blood began to flow down her back. The overwhelming, coppery smell assaulted her nostrils, alerting her to how dire the situation was becoming.

Holding back tears, she gripped Orochimaru's arm in desperation. "How…do you know my…name?" her breathing grew ragged at the pain he was inflicting on her petite form.

"I know quite a bit about you, little blossom. I know how inadequate you feel every day. How _alone_ you are when Kakashi trains your teammates, while you're left behind." His voice whispered enticingly against her mind in an almost loving manner. Yet, she caught the edge of deception that lay beneath his words.

"You don't…know anything." She rasped, the blood loss making her head spin. The pressure on her windpipe was cutting off all air flow, excruciatingly constricting her lungs as her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Orochimaru's free hand reached up and stroked her cheek possessively. "Dear child, you have the potential to be so much more; do you want it, Sakura-chan? Do you want that power?"

 _Don't touch me! Let me go!_

She started gasping for breath when the Sannin, at last, relaxed his hand over her throat—her body screamed for air and she greedily sucked oxygen in. He did not completely release her, however,

"You have flawless chakra control; you have the intellect and tenacity to be greater than them all. And yet, your village stands idly by as you atrophy. Will you be satisfied with that knowledge? That you live a life wasted on people who never think twice about you—who are constantly passing you over for the little Uchiha and the Kyūbi brat?"

Sakura _tried_. She tried so hard to resist the bitterness that swelled through her entire being. His words were too close to the truth, cut too deeply. Kakashi never assisted her in practicing jutsu and she was left to her own devices. Naruto and Sasuke would even refuse to spar seriously with her—Sakura was too delicate for such roughhousing. The boys raced ahead together as equals, without looking back to their female teammate.

 _No, that's a lie! We work together as a team! We protect each other and I have to protect them now._

"Little blossom, I can show you great things—things that fool Kakashi could never dream of. You will never again be seen as the weak, little girl. Isn't that what you've longed for?"

Registering the nauseating crawl of his chakra against her mind, Sakura pushed against the intrusion violently with her own. "Get away from…me," she panted out, "I don't need power…from the likes of you."

He smirked cruelly and threw his head back, laughing wickedly. "Ah, I see now. This is _his_ work. It's his seal…" Orochimaru trailed off thoughtfully, his eyes darkening considerably. "I never would have suspected him to be involved."

"What are you…talking about?" she growled.

The snake Sannin dipped his head to the crook of her neck and hovered there, before she felt the languid brush of his warm tongue on her skin. Sakura longed to cry out and scream at his highly intimate and unwanted action. She only let out a small whimper of disgust and fear—she would not grant him the satisfaction of anything more.

"I'll save that for another time. Take care of Sasuke-kun. My subordinates will be coming to test him. Farewell, Sakura-chan. I'm sure I'll see you soon." Orochimaru unceremoniously dropped her to the ground and retreated without another word.

Sasuke's tormented screams echoed around her—solidifying that she was the only defense to protect her friends.

* * *

"Wake Sasuke up, we have business with him."

Her teammates had not stirred once throughout the entire night. Immediately after Orochimaru had departed, she moved the boys under the safety of a large tree with roots that towered above their heads—creating a dark, earthy cave. While not ideal, it sufficed.

Sakura was painfully aware of her low chakra reserves—including sleep deprivation and hunger, she was in no shape to battle a three-man squad. Knowing that Orochimaru had sent them meant they were, at least, moderately formidable. Death seemed to be unavoidable as the pinkette leveled her gaze at the two males and one female standing confidently across from her.

"What is this curse mark he gave Sasuke? What does _Orochimaru_ want?" she uttered his name icily, hatred flashing in her jade orbs.

"Curse mark? What is that man thinking?" the leader—she had heard the others call the man Dosu—who was mostly wrapped in bandages save for a lone eye, trailed off with a questioning look. Apparently, Orochimaru kept his subordinates in the dark as well.

"No matter, if you won't get Sasuke, I guess we'll have to kill you first."

Sakura cut the trap wire she had set up the night prior and smirked as the log collided directly into Kin, the kunoichi of the group.

"You can try and kill me, but you will not harm Sasuke. Not as long as I breathe!" Sakura announced with a battle cry, performing hand signs for a basic technique that required minimal chakra.

Substituting her body with a log, she watched from a few meters away as the final member, Zaku, hit her from behind with a powerful sound jutsu. It acted as an intense, physical sound wave. Not wasting the opportunity, Sakura created a shadow clone.

 _"Ne, Naruto? Will you show me your shadow clone jutsu?" Having a reputation as the bookworm of her class, Sakura tirelessly searched for new material to read. One day, she had come upon information concerning Senju Tobirama and his legendary, original jutsu—particularly, the shadow clone. It was a little known fact that she practiced any jutsu that piqued her interest enough._

 _"Well…um…I do this seal! What is it called again?"_

 _She shook her head in disbelief. "That's the tiger seal, Naruto."_

 _"Yeah, yeah, that one! Then I…um…pull the…chakra and my clones appear! Sorry, Sakura-chan. I can't explain it. Let me show you-dattebayo!"_

 _Asking the blond genin such a question would only lead him to demonstrating his technique to Sakura. Foreseeing this outcome, she observed with a critical eye. Later, she would have to experiment precisely what amount of chakra to focus into the seal._

Mentally sending a thanks to Naruto for his brief lesson, her clone attacked Dosu while she quickly inspected the Sound kunoichi—she had yet to move from her impact with the log.

Kin's hand shot out and grasped Sakura's pink tresses in a brutal hold. Grinning, the dark-haired woman stood to her full height, tugging the younger girl up with her. Dosu finished off her clone and, therefore, the clone's memory and experience of his jutsu transferred to Sakura.

"Your hair is quite long and very soft. Instead of being so vain, you should've practiced basic ninja skills more. Now, watch as we kill your precious Sasuke."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as Sakura gripped a kunai. Her plan was highly likely to fail, but she needed to try.

"That's not going to work on me, bitch."

Sakura gave a feral smile, baring her teeth. "You might be surprised."

In an underhanded move, Sakura tossed dirt into Kin's eyes. Hastily, she released the pinkette and furiously rubbed at her face. Sakura distanced herself from Kin once she lodged a kunai firmly into the woman's abdomen.

"Clever, you're not getting away, though."

It happened too fast for her to effectively block the jutsu. She was abruptly thrown against a tree, blood covering her arms and face. Zaku strategically attacked when her guard had been lowered. Her limbs ached unbearably and she tasted copper in her mouth as she breathed deeply in an effort to refocus her vision.

Her mind and body longed to drift off and succumb to a dreamless sleep. Exhaustion crawled over her with its tempting calls for unconsciousness. Sakura did not want to fight anymore, she _could not_ fight anymore. There was no point in going against the odds; her teammates surely were done for since she was unable to protect them.

"Sakura-san, you must never give up! Even if it looks impossible! The power of youth is on your side!"

 _How did Lee get here?_ She sat up with a rush of anxiety.

"Lee, you need to run, get away from here! You have nothing to do with this. They will kill you." No more people would be sacrificed for her sake. She already could not bear the fact that Naruto and Sasuke would die because of her—she would not be responsible for another.

The green spandex-clad shinobi took a taijutsu stance in front of her, deciding to ignore her warning.

"You have fought valiantly for your comrades. Now, to prove my love, I will protect you, Sakura-san. Believe in me." The words were announced with such confidence and determination. For once, she wanted to believe in something, in _someone_. Her hope had been rekindled—what little she had left. She was uncertain, regardless.

Kin had been rendered immobile from the stomach wound Sakura had previously given her. The two males were the only ones prepared to continue.

Lee battled heroically. He gained an inch but, inevitably, lost a mile.

Dosu and Zaku had been thrown off by his onslaught of polished taijutsu—they adapted quickly and the fight spiraled downward. Lee could not overcome their combined attacks. Rage boiled inside of Sakura, her nerves steeled as she readied herself to intervene before Dosu delivered the finishing blow.

"Where are you going? You have the best seat, wouldn't want to miss this." Zaku seized her upper arms with a gleeful expression.

"No let me go! Don't touch him!" she screamed, desperation coloring her tone.

Zaku punched her square in the jaw, snapping her head to one side. He pushed her to the ground, kicking her ruthlessly. "Shut up, you stupid bitch. Dosu, get on with it!" he shouted angrily.

Helpless.

Sakura was helpless to stop what was happening right before her eyes. She had witnessed Sasuke and Naruto suffer tremendously, while she could do nothing to end their pain. Lee—someone who had no connection to her whatsoever—professed his love and defended her. She was too weak. She did not deserve the people she called friends.

A new, startlingly dark chakra forced the wind out of her lungs. She looked around urgently for the source. Who did it belong to? Did that bastard Orochimaru return to see their deaths?

" _Sakura_ …who did this to you? Who hurt you?"

It could not be.

 _Please, Kami, don't let it be true._

"Sasuke?" she called out quietly. "Wha-what's going on? Is that…?"

The mark Orochimaru placed on Sasuke's neck had grown and stretched along his body—covering the left half of his form in a black, cloud-like pattern. His chakra was tinged in madness; it was unstable and emitted strength Sakura had _never_ felt from the Uchiha. Intuition told her to flee, to run from the new threat.

"That man… _this_ is what he spoke of—power that I need for my path. My role is that of an avenger. I'll do whatever it takes to obtain power and my goal—even abandon myself to the darkness."

 _He will seek me out in the future, thirsting after power only I can grant him._ Sakura recalled the previous claim of the snake Sannin. She trusted Sasuke; she had limitless faith in him. But, he was being corrupted—manipulated—by a force too sinister and evil to defeat on his own.

"Who hurt you, Sakura?" he repeated in a heated, yet eager voice.

No longer could she hear him; she did not hear the response Zaku gave either. Frozen in place, Sakura looked on in horror.

Using speed imperceptible to the human eye, Sasuke gained the upper hand and broke both arms of the spiky-haired Sound ninja. Zaku let out a strangled shriek as he was carelessly tossed aside by the young Uchiha.

Initial shock was withdrawing and logic was steadily getting control again. Sakura had to stop him. The boy in front of her was not Sasuke. He was _not_ Sasuke.

Her body was moving, acting on its own accord without voluntary thought.

They were suddenly facing each other. Sakura paled at the demon dancing inside his eyes, taking pleasure in the bloodshed that was to come. Firmly, she clasped his hands with hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Sasuke, this isn't you. You're stronger than this. You have to stop, please…stop." Pleading was the only thing she could do. There was no heartfelt speech, no earth-shattering words to reach his soul. Although, the last sentence contained so much emotion—compassion and grief, love and anguish. Their eyes remained locked for several moments before the curse markings receded. Sasuke leaned his body into hers as she guided him to the ground, relief washing over her.

"As you are now, we are no match for you. Take our Earth Scroll as sign of our surrender." Dosu made quick work of collecting his injured and unconscious squad members. "Next time Sasuke, we won't run away. Remember that."

* * *

"Man, can you believe that Kakashi-sensei is only training Sasuke? All of Team Seven is going to be in the third part-dattebayo! What's so special about the teme anyway?" Naruto grumbled, voicing his frustrations to his pink-haired friend. It was late in the morning and Sakura had met Naruto for training with their temporary mentor. Kakashi had hand-picked this man, allegedly.

"Kakashi-san is the only other person with Sharingan experience to advise Sasuke. And with that Suna-nin as his opponent, he's going to need a lot of help," she answered matter-of-factly.

Miraculously, Team Seven had passed the second part of the Chūnin Exams. On the last day, they were able to obtain a Heaven Scroll and travel to the designated tower in the center of the forest. Bruised and fatigued, they visibly wilted when the Sandaime explained the necessity for a preliminary round—too many contestants had survived and needed to be eliminated. Inevitably, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had won their respective matches—advancing them to the third and final part of the exam.

Kakashi was dedicating his attention to Sasuke alone, leaving his two other students in the 'capable hands of another sensei'. Instead of investing time for the whole team, their lazy teacher had passed them off to a glasses-wearing, pompous jōnin.

"You're the brats from Team Seven, correct? Well for the next month, I will be training you. You may address me as Ebisu-sensei." The taller man glared in their direction, visibly annoyed.

Sakura disappeared before Naruto could utter a word. Unlike Naruto, Sakura did not need a lesson in the basics of chakra manipulation or control. She refused to squander time for such inane endeavors when she wanted a _real_ teacher.

For the next week, Sakura trained alone—perfecting her shadow clone jutsu as well as a few fundamental genjutsu. Every morning had her awake before dawn and running laps, strengthening muscles and stamina. Besides that, she did not have an arsenal of jutsu to practice.

Having been adopted by civilian parents and a mentor that paid little to no mind to her abilities, the resources for ninja training were not readily available to Sakura. Naruto operated purely on luck and instincts—the immense chakra inside of him did not hurt either. On the other hand, Sasuke was a prodigy, a member of the prestigious Uchiha clan. He undeniably had natural talent; however, possessing the Sharingan catapulted him far ahead of the other genin. With no blood-relatives or clan to speak of, Sakura was at a loss. She had no outstanding chakra reserves or kekkei genkai.

Shortcomings aside, it did not impede her training or ambition to become a true shinobi.

Waking up in Konoha's hospital, when Sakura first was found outside Konoha as a child, had been traumatizing, to say the least. She had no memory and could barely catch onto her own name. Hiruzen, the Sandaime, explained her options for the future and attending the ninja academy had seemed the wisest choice, even if she would be behind the other children. Her existence would hold some meaning if she was useful to the Hokage who had graciously spared her life.

Quick to pick up the basics for ninja students, Sakura had nothing else to occupy her time with than training or reading. Sakura had exhibited a higher than average intelligence and a knack for genjutsu. Using that as a guide for furthering her studies, Sakura would often visit the Sandaime with questions from her perusal of books. Typically, she inquired about jutsu application. The Hokage brought to her attention, early on, that a shinobi may be intuitive and clever, but it was meaningless if their body was not exercised to balance themselves.

A brilliant, clear day welcomed her as she trekked into a secluded forest area. Sakura had donned a black tank top and a comfortable pair of pants—she would need to be able to move fluidly and without difficulty. Her goal for the next few hours was to improve her aim.

 _"Dear child, you have the potential to be so much more; do you want it, Sakura-chan? Do you want that power?"_ Ever since her unfortunate encounter with Orochimaru, she had not been able to completely banish his words from her mind. This was what fueled her inner fire, to grow stronger and prove the snake Sannin wrong. Sakura would obtain her strength on her own terms.

During the Chūnin Exam preliminary battles, right after Sasuke's fight, the pinkette told Kakashi everything that had occurred in the Forest of Death. He had listened silently and calmly told her not to worry—that it would be handled properly by the Hokage and ANBU. She was still doubtful. Although, chose to not express her opinion on the topic after that.

Sakura's shirt became like a second skin—perspiration covering her from head to toe. She pushed away the thought of how dirty she was; training was not over yet. Jumping into the air and twisting her body, she released the kunai in her hands. She hit the ground running and threw senbon at the last couple of targets, hoping the weapons were not too far off their mark. Panting lightly, Sakura turned to admire her work. A majority of the senbon had hit flawlessly, however numerous kunai had not landed as intended.

"Damn it," she grumbled aloud.

"You are not terrible," a vaguely familiar voice called out to her.

"Who…who are you?"

* * *

 ** _Present Day, Kilometers from Konoha_**

ANBU Squad 2 was an incomparable team. They worked as a unit and not as individual parts. Sakura had the utmost confidence in her comrades—they could handle their own, she had made sure of that. Therefore, she had no qualms splitting off to race after Kabuto. He obviously had something to say—he was taking such care in ensuring no one could eavesdrop on them.

He came to abrupt halt and turned to her with a charming grin. "Why, Sakura-chan, how good it is to see you. Why don't you take off that mask? You can't hide from me, no matter where you run." The last words dripped with venom.

Deciding to comply, she untied her porcelain mask and shoved it hastily into her pack. It would be unacceptable if it was damaged in their fight. The weight of her glare rested on him and he met her jade eyes audaciously.

"What a beauty you've grown into. I bet dear Sasuke-kun would be surprised. Do you miss him?" he queried in a mocking tone, attempting to invoke her emotions.

She cocked an eyebrow. "This is what you lured me here for? Cut the bullshit, Kabuto. You have ten seconds before I rip your throat out," Sakura deadpanned.

"You're quite violent. It's what you'd expect from the apprentice of Tsunade-sama, I guess? Well, Sasuke-kun does think of you often. Did you know that? He still thinks of you and Naruto. Orochimaru wanted all ties disposed of, but Team Seven is unforgettable, apparently."

Sakura could not help the rolling of her eyes. _He's talking like a bitter, jealous girlfriend. One with abandonment issues,_ she laughed quietly at her own joke.

Her smile had a negative effect on the male medic-nin. Kabuto's expression grew hateful and dark. "What's so funny, Sakura-chan?" he hissed out.

"Like I said, cut the bullshit," withdrawing a kunai, she continued pleasantly, "Or I'm going to cut out your tongue and watch as you choke on your blood."

Outwardly unreceptive to her threat, Kabuto sighed, all traces of the malicious aura vanished as quickly as it had come. "Being impolite will get you nowhere. Fine, I'll play by your rules then."

They rushed each other, chakra flaring with deadly intent.

To a bystander, it looked as if they were participating in an elaborate dance. Both were trained as medical ninja and could predict the other's moves and counter flawlessly. Sakura knew she could not frighten him away with her chakra-enhanced strength just yet. She needed to plan when to unleash that particular ability. If she missed, Kabuto would not give her another chance to move in closer. He was too valuable to kill—maiming him was wholly acceptable, however. She had to tread lightly or she might land a lethal blow.

"Impressive, but is there a reason for your hesitation? You must be stronger than this. It's disappointing."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" she viciously snarled, making a show of her anger. She needed to make him think she was losing control. Kabuto's arrogance would then become her advantage.

Jumping a safe distance away, Sakura created three shadow clones—each one brandishing a chakra scalpel. They all moved in unison toward the silver-haired male, knowing of the bigger plan to draw him into a trap.

Kabuto was unprepared for the speed of her clones' attack. He was only able to destroy one clone before a chakra scalpel brushed against his right arm. He knew the tendons and muscles had been sliced through. Sakura had also, somehow, cut off chakra to his arm. His pathways felt singed. Gripping the useless limb, he smiled maniacally.

"That's what I've been looking for! Show me your prowess. Show me the fear that the great ANBU Captain can instill within the hearts of her enemies!" his laughter had turned crazed.

Sakura rolled her shoulders back and dispelled her clones. There was no point in exposing all of her jutsu to someone who no longer was her equal—as a medical-nin or a shinobi. She had surpassed him long ago; both Kabuto and Sakura would not deny that fact.

Gathering a large and precise amount of chakra into her right hand, she punched the ground, causing a large chasm to form underneath Kabuto's feet. He had avoided the crater, but was not fast enough to dodge her clone that burst from the rubble. Sakura grinned triumphantly as she saw her shadow clone propel the man to his knees.

Then, Kabuto was gone. She whipped around to see him blending into the shadows cast by the trees. His laughter turned scornful, grating on her nerves.

"What are you doing here? You aren't here to fight—what are you not telling me?"

"Calculating and evaluating the situation still…well, you're right. I have a message for the formidable Haruno Sakura," he laced his voice heavily with sarcasm.

"From whom?"

Kabuto smirked haughtily. "Orochimaru-sama wanted to make Konoha aware that Sasuke-kun is living on borrowed time. He'll soon become the vessel for my master." He paused and gazed into the distance. "My team and I will retreat. Take care until next time, Sakura-chan."

"Why would I do that? You're coming back to Konoha."

"One of your own needs medical aid; I think she requires you more. We will retreat, you have my word."

"If I sense you again I won't hesitate to bring you in." In a blink of an eye, she disappeared the way she had come. Sakura hardly believed the silver-haired ninja was trustworthy, yet she understood his business was finished—he was not looking to lose his life.

Racing to her squad, Sakura zeroed in on Tenten. The woman was bleeding out through a chest wound as Neji held the brunette in his arms. Sakura did not skip a beat and kneeled down next to them, circulating healing chakra to the injury.

The feeling of Sakura's chakra was soothing and Tenten released a breath when the pain gradually ebbed away.

"Are they gone?" she murmured to her captain.

Sakura nodded, not bothering to make eye contact as she replied. "Kabuto was generous enough to deliver a message from his Orochimaru- _sama_ ," the honorific was hissed bitterly.

Neji's eyes hardened. "What do you mean?"

The air grew tense with apprehension. Noises all but ceased as the squad waited for what was coming next— they all expected the worst.

"Sasuke doesn't have much longer until Orochimaru will take his body and the Sharingan. He didn't tell me exactly, but I'd say he has a year left."

The repercussions behind the information were enormous. Obtaining a body, an _Uchiha_ body, would grant the old snake Sannin unimaginable power. Unfortunately, the seal on Orochimaru's arms, given to him by the late Third Hokage, could be weakened—even reversed completely—long enough for him to invade the village. He would, unquestionably, attempt to destroy Konohagakure again. And there was a chance he might succeed.

"You're good to go, Tenten." The pink-haired woman rose to her full height, "Let's get home. We need to report as soon as possible to Tsunade-sama."

* * *

A/N: Hiatus is over! Thank god!

Ugh, Orochimaru just freaks me out. I think, in the manga, he wasn't made creepy enough. So I took the liberty to make him even more terrifying! I hope he came off as creepy!

How did you guys like my take on the Forest of Death confrontation? I changed it quite a bit from the original manga, but it's for a reason, trust me! All secrets and answers to your questions will be revealed~... at some point!

I know a lot of fanfic authors write the Forest of Death/Chunin Exams arc, but I think I was able to do the arc quite differently. Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. It would mean the world to me!

Everyone who favorited/followed gets a giant hug from me, you guys are amazing. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story so far!

-Shiromikki


	7. Chapter 6: Show Me That Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Six**

 ** _Show Me That Miracle Once More_**

* * *

"For the most part, our records were identical to Kirigakure's. This scroll contains the files we did not have. I will personally make sure it's all inputted into our system at ANBU Headquarters, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gestured for Sakura to come forward with the scroll. "What about the journey home? You were delayed by a few hours."

A tense atmosphere blanketed the office almost instantly. No one was willing to bring upon them the legendary wrath of the Godaime. Heaving a sigh, Sakura leaned against the large desk and placed the scroll in Tsunade's manicured-hand. Taking the initiative as captain, she began to explain.

"A team of six Oto-nin, including Yakushi Kabuto, intercepted us just outside our border. We engaged and Kabuto led me from my squad, presumably to fight. However, he passed on a message from Orochimaru."

Outwardly keeping her mask of control, Tsunade internally grew worried and anxious, the color draining from her cheeks. Sakura was the only person to catch it due to her being accustomed with her past mentor's expressions and moods.

"What did he say?" the blonde-haired woman whispered, tightly clasping her hands in front of her mouth, knuckles turning white from the force she exerted.

"Sasuke will become the container for Orochimaru—I think we have a year before he does so. If I remember correctly, the three years will be up from when he took his last body." Sakura stated plainly, keeping her voice steady and devoid of emotion.

"That bastard…" Tsunade muttered under her breath. Addressing the room entirely, she inquired, "Were there any injuries?"

Sakura nodded and returned to her previously occupied space at the head of her squad. "Kabuto's team focused on harming only a single member—they were not interested in fighting a lengthy battle. They attacked Fox and were able to injure her chest. I arrived in time to treat the wound and we continued home."

"Is that all?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Squad 2 answered in unison.

Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, no longer paying attention as her thoughts raced. "Everyone, go home and get some sleep. Crow, I need you to stay behind."

When the three ANBU vacated the building, Sakura unhurriedly approached the desk, lowering her voice considerably. "What is it, Tsunade-sama?"

"Why did Orochimaru have Kabuto purposely seek you out? Do you have any ideas on how they knew of your ANBU status?"

Sakura paused, hesitating to give a truthful response. She was grateful for the mask that concealed her eyes. The pinkette's chest tightened as she gazed at her surrogate mother, it was never a pleasant experience for Sakura to lie to the woman who had given her so much. "Kabuto…said Sasuke still mentions Team Seven. If that was just a ruse, then I might be wrong. But, I think because Naruto would be harder to track down and they know where I am—I'm the most convenient. For whatever reason, Orochimaru wants us to chase after Sasuke. I can't begin to understand why, though."

Pausing to draw in a breath, the younger woman chose her next words carefully. Sakura could not, under any circumstances, allow Tsunade to suspect her of knowing more than what she should. "As for how they knew that it was me, I have a few theories. It's been reported that Orochimaru has a few sensory-type ninja in his ranks. He might have had one of them track my chakra signature. Kabuto is more than acquainted with my chakra."

Tsunade bit her thumbnail in contemplation, her brows drawing together. Orochimaru had been her teammate for years and yet, she could not decipher him at all. As Hokage, Tsunade needed answers and a way to eradicate Orochimaru as a threat, permanently. Currently, however, she had neither.

"Kabuto was also acting strangely," Sakura added. "He tried to goad me into a fight. But, he wasn't fighting to kill—he was analyzing my attacks and jutsu. Orochimaru's plans weren't the only thing he was there for."

Frowning at the implications, Tsunade responded, "You're exactly right. That man never does anything without a reason—even if we cannot understand it. I'm concerned that he's targeting you for something we aren't aware of. Orochimaru has spies in Konoha and we've failed to discover them," she said matter-of-factly.

Tsunade's expression then became pleading, her honey orbs conveying sincerity. "Sakura…be on guard. I'm going to speak with a few senior ANBU Operatives about Kabuto's claims. You should be expecting a mission this next week, once I've determined our best option. Until then, please, stay safe." The Godaime deliberately left out the details of the mission—it would not be prudent to get Sakura riled up now.

"I will, Tsunade-sama." Sakura opened the window and braced her foot onto the ledge. With one last glance, the pinkette jumped and disappeared into the night.

Opting to take the long way home, Sakura ran along the rooftops and basked in the warmth of Konoha. Two weeks in Kirigakure had made her appreciate the fresh air of her village. The moon shone brilliantly in the sky and illuminated her path to the apartment she had lived in since turning fourteen. Becoming independent had been a forced priority when her parents were killed during the Otogakure invasion.

Disabling her traps, Sakura slipped through her bedroom window and immediately removed her ANBU gear, tossing the uniform in her closet. She placed her kunai, shuriken and katana onto her mahogany dresser and headed straight for the shower. Sakura was eager to unwind in her own bed after days of little sleep while in Kiri.

The welcoming, hot water beat against her sore muscles and she groaned out loud. She lathered her hair with shampoo and then ran a decent amount of conditioner through the strands. Washing the rest of her body, Sakura stepped out and changed into a clean pair of underwear and an overly large shirt she borrowed from Neji on a previous mission.

After rolling the long sleeves up to her elbows, she opened the bathroom door and sauntered to the bed while lazily rubbing a towel through her mass of pink hair. Guilt slammed into her unexpectedly as Sakura recalled the little tidbit of information that she chose to not give Tsunade.

 _"What is it?" Sai landed to her right, picking up on her unease._

 _Sakura did not budge; her entire body was tensed like a spring, ready to lash out. Sai thought that she either did not hear him or she was purposely disregarding the question. He figured it was the latter. Moments later she replied, "It was nothing. Let's continue."_

She had omitted the small occurrence purposely. There had been something—someone—trailing behind them. She had not recognized the chakra signature and, therefore, wanted to avoid raising suspicions. The longer the person hovered around her and Sai, the better chance she had to figure out their identity.

Using her sensing abilities, it had been ruled out that the interloper was a passing civilian—due to the precise control of their cloaked chakra. If the ninja was simply observing, then Sakura would not initiate a fight. She had decided to not worry about the stranger's appearance until later.

As expected, the elusive presence had moved in closer during the battle with the Otogakure ninja, Kazuhiro. Thinking it best, the pinkette limited her jutsu and utilized basic moves. It would have blown her cover—with the possibility of them being an enemy shinobi—if her signature attacks had been recognized.

Afterward, while in the secured Mizukage building, Sai had questioned her cryptic actions and Sakura smugly informed him of the unknown person. The artist initially accused her of lying, for he would not have missed such a thing.

 _"You're getting rusty Sai. I'd be more than happy to help you brush up on academy techniques." She hummed thoughtfully, her arrogance increasing tenfold. "Sakura-sensei…I like the sound of that."_

Sakura never claimed to be a modest or humble ANBU Captain.

Her light-hearted mood vanished completely when her instincts reacted to the foreign chakra inside the apartment, sending a burst of adrenaline pounding through Sakura's veins.

The towel lay forgotten on the ground as she clutched a kunai to her chest and quietly entered the hallway leading to her living room. Hearing no sounds or rustling of clothing, she presumed the individual was a half-decent shinobi. _Or_ , she considered, _they're waiting for me to initiate the first move_.

She pressed her body further into the shadows and lowered her heart rate. Flash-stepping to the chakra signature, Sakura aimed her kunai with deadly intent.

Cerulean clashed with jade.

It could _not_ be real; it had to be a genjutsu.

He had not possessed the speed—or the time—to dodge her attack when he caught sight of the lethal blade. In his haste to block the kunai, he inadvertently tangled his limbs with hers, effectively taking them both to the ground.

Shock rushed through Sakura like wildfire, all she could feel was a creeping numbness that followed shortly after. This all but halted her in mid-air and in a flurry of movement—pink tresses flying in every direction—she realized his body was beneath hers.

" _Naruto_..?" she trailed off in a disbelieving and astonished tone.

Grinning sheepishly, Naruto chuckled. "That's one way to welcome someone home. I've missed you too, Sakura-chan."

 _"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! Do you wanna get ramen with me?" a familiar shriek sounded behind her._

 _"I'm sorry, Naruto-san. What did you say?" her thoughts had wandered elsewhere after meeting her newly assigned genin team. Hatake Kakashi had been a strange personality and her teammates were equally bizarre. She would have her hands full just with babysitting the two pigheaded boys._

 _"You can just call me Naruto! Ah…do you want to go get ramen with me? I know this place that serves the best ramen ever! It'll be like team bonding," Naruto scratched his head and beamed._

 _Mentally going through her schedule for the remainder of the day, she nodded. "I'd like that. Shouldn't we invite Sasuke-san too?"_

 _His features twisted into a scowl, the eager look in his blue eyes turned sulking. "Che, I asked, but he ignored me. Who needs that guy, anyway? We'll have fun without him-dattebayo!"_

 _Naruto shifted from each mood rather spontaneously, making the pink-haired genin a little uneasy. Was he acting in such a way to gain something from her? Or was he truly an idiot?_

He's probably just an idiot, _mentally answering her unspoken question._

 _She arched an eyebrow. "You don't like Sasuke-san?"_

 _"Are you kidding me? The guy is so boring! He thinks he's better than everyone and he's such a jerk! Don't you think so too, Sakura-chan?"_

 _She pursed her lips, wondering exactly how she felt about the Uchiha. "I guess, since I don't know much about him, he seems okay. He keeps to himself but, he's intense. All things considered, I wouldn't blame him for being standoffish."_

 _"Huh? What do you mean?"_

Naruto's never heard about it, _she thought with surprise. Knowing that she might have crossed a line into Sasuke's personal and highly private life, Sakura decided to guide the conversation away from the topic._

 _"I was talking about all the fans that follow him around—who would be friendly with girls ambushing you at every corner?"_

 _Snickering, Naruto agreed. "You're right! That's probably the worst. I never thought of it that way," he burst into peals of laughter. Sakura decided that she liked how genuine his laugh was._

 _"Lead the way then, Naruto," she smiled encouragingly, prompting the boy._

 _He took the hint. As they headed toward the ramen stand, Naruto was determined to learn more about Sakura. "So…you didn't grow up in Konoha, right? You came_ really _late into the academy. I thought it was pretty weird!"_

 _Sakura had to contain the urge to pummel the boy strolling beside her. "You're right. I moved to the village when I was nine."_

 _There was a limit to the information she openly shared. She never went into detail of how she was actually_ found _outside of Konoha with a nasty case of amnesia. Children at her age latched onto any gossip and Sakura did not want to draw that attention to herself._

 _"That's cool. I've lived in the village my whole life. I love it here and that's why I want to become Hokage!" His voice increased in passion, Sakura could practically feel confidence radiating off him. "Everyone will know my name and see how strong I am-dattebayo!"_

 _Unexpectedly, Sakura stopped and whirled to face the blond. "Do you really think you could become the Hokage?"_

 _Thrown off by her serious tone, he faltered. "Ah…ah…Yeah, of course I do! It's my dream."_

 _"I'll help you become Hokage then," she replied, a small smile warming her usually calm exterior. "I think you could be a great shinobi, Naruto._ But _, you need to train more." With her last words, she began walking to the ramen stand just up ahead of them._

 _Naruto did not move at first—an emotion had overwhelmed him. Unsure of what it was, he rubbed his palms into his eyes to wipe away the unshed tears before the pinkette could see. Maybe—he hoped with everything in him—Sakura would be his first, real friend._

 _"Wait up, Sakura-chan! Don't leave me behind!"_

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? Oi! Sakura-chan!"

The scene from her past came out of nowhere, seemingly triggered by Naruto's presence. Shaking her head, Sakura sat up and gazed down at the man underneath her. The reality of the situation hit her like a colossal brick wall. Naruto— _Naruto_ —was finally home and inside her apartment. Technically speaking, he was laying in her apartment and she was straddling his hips—

"Not that I don't like this position but, could you let me up?" he smiled wickedly.

She was up and across the room before he could blink. "Naruto…is it really you? You've been gone all this time…I had no idea when or _if_ you were going to come back."

Naruto had changed so drastically and yet, had remained the same. He was tall, much taller than her. The orange and blue jumpsuit had been abandoned for a uniform-like black jacket with an orange zipper and orange pants. His spiky blond hair had grown longer, framing his strong features with his bangs brushing into his sparkling blue eyes. The twelve-year-old boy had become a man.

His grin wavered as he closed the distance between them. Naruto reached out and took her hand, interlocking their fingers. "It's really me, Sakura-chan. I'm here now. I'm here and I'm sorry for not coming back sooner. I've wanted to come home for years. I knew I couldn't until I was strong enough, though."

His cerulean gaze locked with hers—that was one thing that had not changed, his eyes were just as bright and beautiful as she remembered.

"It's pretty late and I know you just got back from a mission but…wanna go grab ramen?" he questioned softly, a hint of amusement in his voice. The phrase tugged at her memory once more.

 _Too much…this is too much for me to handle right now. I can't believe Tsunade didn't tell me!_ She mentally roared, already doubting any explanation Tsunade might possibly concoct.

Naruto was standing too close; she could feel the warmth of his body surrounding her. A wave of dizziness rushed through her as the nostalgia became overpowering. Sakura forced her rapidly beating heart to calm and she hardened her resolve. He could not magically reappear in her life and expect to pick up where they left off. Time—she needed time and she unquestionably needed it _now_.

Sakura straightened and willed her emotions to recede, drawing upon Sai's thorough lessons. She released his hand and stepped away. "Naruto, I think you need to leave."

Blanching at her statement, he reeled back as if physically burned. "Wha-what are you saying, Sakura-chan? You don't want to see me?" Confusion, then hurt, clouded his eyes as he waited for her to deny the accusation.

Breathing deeply, she murmured, "I'm tired, Naruto. I'll find you tomorrow but, right now—I need to be alone. I'm sorry."

He was visibly upset. The pinkette could see it in every line of his body—his sadness and pain at her blatant dismissal. Never had it been her intention to cause him suffering and, now, she was rejecting him deliberately.

"N-no, I get it. Showing up like this probably freaked you out. I didn't mean—I was just excited to see you. But, I'll go. See you later, Sakura-chan."

The second his chakra was out of range, she crashed to the floor, her legs refusing to hold her up any longer. Laying on her back with the ceiling in full view, Sakura did her best to clear her mind. Nothing, it seemed, could steal her thoughts away from Naruto's unexpected visit. His presence was the catalyst for all the memories that were bombarding her now. Her heart had not been prepared for the onslaught.

Her entire soul rebelled against the action of turning him away. In truth, she had wanted to put her arms around Naruto tightly and cry for days. Her pride had stopped her—Haruno Sakura was not a weak-willed woman ruled by impulse. She would not allow herself to be pulled under a current of irrationality.

Sakura believed that she had moved on—that the pain from four years ago had subsided. Apparently though, the pain never disappeared or even lessened. It had only slept beneath her skin, waiting to rear its ugly head again. The loss of her parents, Sasuke abandoning them and the village, Naruto finding his own path and finally, her sensei leaving—it was attacking all at once. Emotions were raging war inside her body, she would go from sadness to guilt, then anger and circle all the way back. She could not think properly.

When Naruto left with Jiraiya, Sakura had experienced similar turmoil. Sadness at being left behind, guilt at wanting to force Naruto to stay and anger at herself for not having the strength to protect her friends. Presently, however, her anger was focused more on the blond jinchūriki.

Four years and he did not bother to send an update about his well-being? Did he truly think she would accept that without complaint? Sakura had worried for months over Naruto. Ultimately, she had detached herself from those feelings in his absence. There was no point in fretting over a person who was no longer present and could possibly never return. Forgetting the pain and loneliness was easier than suffering in isolation.

"How long have you been like this, Ugly?"

Sakura knew Sai had entered her home although, made no move to actually look at him. Instead, she closed her eyes in defeat and exhaled noisily.

"I have no clue. Can you quit it with the nickname, Sai? I'm going to start calling you 'Piece of Shit' if you don't."

He hummed in consideration, mulling over her words. "That would be suitable. Nicknames are supposed to represent a trait you once had. Yamanaka-san calls you 'Forehead'."

"Sai, for the love of Kami—"

He continued on as if he had not been interrupted. "Although, your forehead is no longer gigantic as it was when you were a child. Likewise, I call you 'Ugly' because you used to be a very angry, ugly girl. However, like your forehead, you grew into beauty with age."

"Okay Sai, save your ass at the last second," Sakura grumbled, only a little stunned that he willingly admitted such a thing.

"I'm merely stating my observation. The nickname is an endearment—is that not what friends do?"

Not bothering to answer, Sakura let silence descend once again. Her thoughts were still jumbled and the attempts to organize them were too exhausting. The urge to curl into a ball and hide in bed for days was growing more and more tempting.

"Naruto-san stopped by." It was not a question.

Sakura did not question how Sai knew. Nor did she feel the need to ask him why he had shown up. The dark-haired artist always could sense, unfailingly, when she was in emotional chaos. It was not the first time he had materialized in her apartment under similar circumstances.

"Yeah, he did. A little while ago," she deadpanned—Sai heard the edge of something deeper, regardless.

Trying to tread lightly due to her fragile state, Sai picked his next words carefully—as carefully as he was able.

"It's the past, Ugly. Naruto-san may have deserted you when you were pathetic and weak, but you've trained to improve yourself. Cry it out tonight; don't let it affect you any longer than that. It would be shameful if it did."

No one would deny that Sai was a blunt individual—almost to the point of cruelty. Sakura found this particular trait irksome. Occasionally, however, his brazen personality acted as a balance for hers. This was why she connected with him as a friend and as a partner on the battlefield.

Sai's arms engulfed her and lifted her body off the cold, unforgiving ground. Sakura raised her hands to wrap around his neck as he strode to her bedroom. Depositing her on the mattress, he moved to remove his gear and shoes. He climbed under the sheets next to her and offered a brief yet, reassuring smile.

"Like I said, cry tonight. You can't afford the luxury of wallowing in pity tomorrow or any day after that. Konoha needs the intelligent ANBU Captain, not a useless, weeping girl."

"Will you shut it?" Sakura smacked his shoulder lightly. Conceding to his words, she adjusted her position so she could lay her head against his chest. "Going with your nickname explanation, are you saying you aren't a piece of shit anymore? Because I beg to differ."

"I think I liked it better when you weren't speaking very much," he commented dryly.

Sakura quietly laughed—the mess she had been minutes before dissipated in the wake of Sai's unique, comforting presence.

Sai closed his lids and Sakura could not help but admire his features. He had certainly filled out and gained muscle mass since the first time they had met. He kept his hair about the same length—shaggy enough to fall right past his ears. The strands were as dark as ink. It amazed the pinkette how much his looks resembled Sasuke's, although, different at the same time. Sai had a paler complexion and his bone structure was not as angular as the Uchiha's.

The movement of his hand went unnoticed by Sakura, until a finger gently poked her cheekbone. "Staring is rude, even if the person is sleeping."

Rolling her eyes at his antics she muttered, "Just go to sleep, already. Damn, I'm supposed to be pouring my heart out. You shouldn't be talking at all."

"That may be so—it doesn't change the fact that staring is rude."

Further curling her body into his, she kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

She began to drift into a dreamless slumber when Sai chose to destroy her peaceful moment with one sentence, raising her anxiety once again.

"The two of us have to give our report tomorrow. Don't forget."

She stiffened. Hatred swelled inside her as she gritted her teeth at the connotation of the reminder. "I know. Trust me; I don't forget our reports to _him_."

* * *

Awakening to the sounds of feet shuffling around her room, Sakura groggily sat up and roughly shoved tangled, pink strands out of her eyes. "What is it?" she rasped, her voice hoarse.

A body flopped down beside her a little too enthusiastically. "Get your ass out of bed, Sakura! If I can't sleep in, then you sure as hell can't!"

The sheets rustled and Sakura pinned her gaze on the woman smirking up at her.

"Who said you couldn't? We don't have a mission today. You _could_ have slept in," the pinkette argued.

"Che, tell that to Neji. He woke me up at the ass crack of dawn for training. I'm never one to suffer alone, so I suggested we get our _wonderful_ Taichou to join us. Luckily, Sai was here too and he's making breakfast."

Tenten rolled over and buried her head in a pillow with a content expression. "I don't care what anyone says, you have the comfiest bed known to man. I don't blame you for not wanting to leave."

Sakura placed her feet on the floor and stretch languidly. She, remarkably, did not feel drained or weary. Her limbs felt light, her heart was no longer weighed down with anger or guilt. Sai truly had become her rock and the pink-haired kunoichi was eternally grateful to him.

Wandering slowly to the bathroom, Sakura quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth, then made her way to the walk-in closet. She routinely bounded her large chest and slipped on a dark red, kimono-style dress that reached just above her knees with a slit on either side. She put on a pair of short, black spandex and tied a deep violet obi tightly around her waist with practiced ease. Strapping on her heeled sandals and tying her hair into a high ponytail, Sakura reemerged from the depths of her closet.

"It's a mystery how fast you can get ready. Well, let's not keep the boys waiting! I'm starving."

They were greeted by the sight of Sai stirring a pot of miso soup and Neji—as expected—was complaining about the setting of the table.

"Did you ever learn the proper etiquette for being a host?" the Hyūga grumbled over his shoulder, directing a glare at his male teammate. "This is not how a proper meal is served. It's disgraceful, Sai."

"This isn't my home, it's Ugly's. Therefore, I do not need to, nor do I really care how _her_ table is set," Sai shot back immediately in an uninterested tone.

Sakura laughed aloud, attempting to stifle the noise with her hand. Neji's head snapped up as he noticed the two women approached. His eyes warmed, losing the icy air he usually carried.

"Good morning, Sakura. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded in response. "I take it everyone knows?"

Tenten gently touched her shoulder. "Yeah, Sai told us that Naruto came home earlier this week. Are you going to try and talk with him today?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to see me right now. I wasn't all that thrilled to see him yesterday."

Embarrassment flooded Sakura when she recalled the way she had acted last night. She could never excuse her behavior—Naruto would not be able to either. She had been cold and dismissive towards the boy who had once been her best friend—who had been there for her the same way Sai was now.

Friendship came naturally to Naruto and Sakura—they bonded almost instantaneously after they were placed in Team Seven. Sakura understood the boy to be irritating and aggravating at his worst, but Naruto's spirit was so kind and sincere that she was unable to help loving him. He was her brother and they relied on each other—regardless of the circumstances. However, Sakura had failed Naruto and tossed their friendship to the winds. She was unsure if she could face the spiky-haired male after her harsh actions.

Clenching her fists, Sakura exhaled shakily. "We haven't seen each other in years, both of us are different people. I don't know him anymore; I wouldn't know what to say."

"Naruto will always be Naruto. You have nothing to worry about, Sakura. Offer him a bowl of ramen and he'll forget the whole thing. If he's anything like I remember, which I have no doubt, he won't hesitate in accepting your apology." Neji flicked a stray piece of chocolate brown hair behind his shoulder, his expression confident.

"Neji has a point, Ugly. If he's anything like you've told us, he'll want to fix the problem and rekindle your friendship."

Sakura locked eyes with Sai, processing his words. The feeling of inadequacy gradually ebbed away with that one glance. Never could she convey how essential Sai was to her sanity—he still knew though, without her having to put the feelings in to words.

"Thanks, guys. Somehow, your poor Taichou will handle this. Let's eat breakfast; I'm ready to kick your asses during practice." She wagged her eyebrows in challenge and took a seat at the rearranged table—courtesy of Neji and his 'proper' upbringing.

Following Sakura's lead, the rest of her squad sat down as Sai finished placing the dishes out. Digging in hurriedly, they polished off the meal and cleaned the kitchen. When Sakura was satisfied that her dining area was back to its previous state, she ushered them out the door to the training grounds.

Planning to locate Naruto later that day, Sakura steeled her determination. She would try to undo the damage she had done and get her brother back at last.

* * *

As usual, they met at his apartment. He lived in a more isolated area—there was a lesser chance for inquisitive eyes and even nosier shinobi to pick up on their chakra signatures.

It was a routine the duo had grown accustomed to over the years. The woman would soundlessly come in through the window and wait for him in the living room; he would then make his appearance seconds after her arrival, if he was not already home. The man would take her hand and pull her close so that they were mere inches from each other, reminiscent of an embrace between lovers.

They had to mingle their chakra together for his teleportation to work—he had the seal that identified him as a loyal member of the organization. The woman, however, did not. It was of no consequence, for they discovered that as long as she had a sliver of his chakra, the teleportation jutsu recognized her as an extension of the male performing the hand signs.

She encircled her arms around his waist and felt the ground give out beneath them before they once again landed—this time on thick concrete.

Disentangling their limbs, the woman stepped back and walked beside him. Moving deeper into the underground base, they entered the main area and stood attentive, their faces impassive.

"Did you accomplish your task?" the gruff man intentionally stalked out of the shadows and lingered on the elevated platform, reaffirming dominance over his subordinates.

Both ninja fell down to one knee, bowing their heads in reluctant respect.

"Unfortunately, we didn't encounter Uchiha Sasuke as predicted. Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand, approached us as we returned to Konoha. I battled him alone. He hinted of the plan to make Uchiha Sasuke's body the container for Orochimaru, but didn't give specifics on when." The woman calmly explained, her icy and brusque tone never wavering.

"That damn snake is moving faster than anticipated. We must destroy the Uchiha before Orochimaru gains access to the Sharingan. I will not allow such a thing to occur right under our noses. I will push for Tsunade to send your team to Orochimaru's current hideout. Your mission is to locate the Uchiha and eliminate him. His death will be your responsibility, Haruno."

"Hai, Danzō-sama," Sakura nodded her head in acquiescence.

Said man grinned in triumph. Having the once-apprentice to the Godaime under his command was wholly ironic. He was still cautious though, for he knew of the hatred the spitfire, pink-haired woman had for him. However, he was completely aware that Sakura was in too deep and could not make a move against him or Root unless she wanted to incriminate herself as well.

Besides, Danzō had promised her the chance to kill Uchiha Sasuke—she took his bait readily enough.

"Continue your day then, I have no need for you until the mission is assigned."

Not needing further prodding, Sakura grabbed Sai and teleported them back to his living room. Flying through seals to create a sound-proof barrier around his apartment, she let her fury take over.

"Fuck him. He's such a slimy bastard. While he's using Orochimaru's research, he's plotting the destruction of the snake's greatest asset. Does he think Orochimaru will take well to the death of his beloved vessel? Kami, Danzō's going to cause an all-out war with Otogakure at this rate." Sakura paced the length of the room, her hands tugging at her pink locks in frustration.

 _"We have to go to the border today. Are you prepared if we run into…anyone?"_ She vaguely remembered the question Sai had asked before they had traveled to the outskirts of Kiri and captured Kazuhiro. She would have had to be extremely dense to not realize that he had been referring to Sasuke.

Hours prior to their departure for Kirigakure, Danzō had summoned them both and gave them separate instructions for the mission. Apparently, Kabuto had been a busy little errand boy for Orochimaru due to the numerous reports of his whereabouts on the Land of Fire's borders.

They were told to capture Kabuto if the opportunity arose. Sasuke was an entirely different matter—he was to be returned to Konoha with no questions asked and at any cost. The Root Commander had declared that the Sharingan eyes were too valuable to be wasted on an 'unworthy' Uchiha such as Sasuke. Sakura understood his _actual_ meaning—Danzō longed for the Uchiha kekkei genkai for his particular 'experimentation'.

She vowed that Danzō would never get his hands on Sasuke or his eyes, at least, while she was still breathing.

Sai had more or less figured out on his own that Sakura had no intention of killing the youngest Uchiha. She had assumed the role of a disgruntled, vengeful teammate to reinforce her allegiance to Root. When, in reality, it was a façade to get closer to Danzō and uncover his schemes. Due to Sai being the only person aware of it, she had no qualms discussing the current topic with him; Sakura had the utmost trust in. He wanted to bring the old fool down as well.

"I agree. For now though, we have to carry out his orders. He may be a 'slimy bastard' but, he has influence over the council. Something that we must take in to consideration," Sai reasoned, attempting to calm the raging storm growing inside her.

"It doesn't make me feel better knowing that, Sai."

"We cannot do much right now," he pointed out.

Growling under her breath, Sakura shoved the window open. "I know," she muttered dejectedly. "I'll see you later."

Sai watched the pinkette go, wishing her luck on her hunt for Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! How has everyone been?

Finally, Naruto and Sakura have had their reunion. Even though it wasn't as emotional or heart-felt D: I felt bad putting the characters through even more trauma but I had to do it, I swear. A little side-note, Naruto's outfit that I described is the one he's wearing from Naruto: The Last the Movie.

How do you like Naruto's character so far? I justified him being slightly more perverted because he's been with Jiraiya for 4 years. And, let's face it, Naruto has always had that perversion to him!

And the first reveal of the story! Did anyone see that coming? I know I didn't when I was writing it haha.

God damn, I hate Danzo with a fiery passion, but he's such a good villain, very scheme-y and brutal. Just the way I like my villains.

Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter with a review, I would appreciate it very much! I want to know what you guys are thinking and if you're liking the story! Or if anyone has a question or is confused on something within my story, feel free to pm me :)

Thank you to everyone who left a review and followed/favorited the story. Knowing that you guys are enjoying it makes me want to write more! :3 Have a good rest of the week!

-Shiromikki


	8. Chapter 7: Cursed by the Perceived World

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Seven**

 ** _Cursed by the Perceived World_**

 **-4 Years Ago-**

* * *

The first time Shimura Danzō approached her, it had been weeks after she passed the Chūnin Exams. Naruto and Sasuke had already left and Sakura took up her apprenticeship to the Godaime. The pinkette declined his offer the first time—she would not become a part of the game he was playing.

Sakura would not be a tool for Danzō to wield.

In addition to that, Tsunade demanded her full attention and Sakura was not willing to enrage her new shishou.

Developing her medical skills quicker than expected, Sakura worked through Tsunade's strict regime with ease. She had slight difficulties with a few higher level medical-based jutsu in the beginning, which frustrated her to no end. Eventually, she was able to grasp the concepts and apply them correctly, but not without consequence. Sakura lost count of the amount of times she dragged herself home feeling the aftereffects of chakra depletion and overall exhaustion.

Focusing solely on taijutsu and evasion had seemed odd to the girl, since Sensei taught her that shinobi were meant to stay hidden in shadows, to remain unknown to their targets. However, Tsunade had Sakura attacking targets head-on with advanced taijutsu and chakra manipulation. It was a tactic the pinkette never explored with her sensei. Regardless, she welcomed the challenge and embraced the teachings of the blonde Hokage.

At night, Sakura would find herself at an isolated training ground, practicing the art of stealth and improving the genjutsu Sensei had shown her. In no way was she ungrateful to the Godaime and her medical training, Sakura just felt closer to the man that had given her so much whenever she trained as he had once instructed her.

Sensei had left not long after Naruto did, abandoning her completely to the loneliness brought on by the loss of her teammates and the death of her parents. One right after the other, Sakura's loved ones were taken by forces she had no control over.

Kakashi was never an individual she confided in and he never showed much interest in her well-being. He was not a source of comfort or stability. Sakura chose to distance herself more than ever from the silver-haired jōnin after she lost the majority of those she had held dear. Her decision to do so was only solidified when he did not seek her out either.

When Sensei left, she had understood his reasoning and had not harbored bitter feelings over his departure. It was quite the opposite—her resolve to grow stronger rose when he left. If he had to go on ahead without her, Sakura would do anything to catch up. She vowed to no longer be a burden, to prove to Sensei that she was able to stand on her own two feet.

Now, almost a full year after Danzō had tried to initially recruit her, he stood before her again with the intent to persuade her to his side.

She was uncertain of the time, only vaguely aware that the sun had descended hours ago. Like usual, Sakura was going through a set of kata on an open field when he cornered her. Danzō had an air of neutrality about him as he approached at a steady pace. Their eyes met in a silent battle of wills. Sakura could see the determination and ferocity looming just beneath the surface—his ambition for her to join his ranks was palpable.

Every fiber in Sakura's being rebelled against the older man's insidious proposal.

 _"Root Operatives are controlled by Shimura Danzō and answer only to him. He is not a man to underestimate and neither are his underlings."_ Remembering her sensei's words, Sakura was able to keep the refusal from spilling out immediately. Danzō, while severely corrupted, held the resources to increase her strength. He was no traitor; however, she knew the older council member was not to be trusted.

Instead of outright declining, she bluntly asked, "Root is a section of ANBU and I'm not ready for that position—why would you want me?"

He had the audacity to chuckle softly at her question.

Sakura's ire grew at the sound, her jaw clenched. "Besides, what can you offer me that Tsunade-shishou can't? She's a Sannin and the Godaime; I've been doing well under her." Her voice had dropped dangerously, her jade eyes narrowing.

A look of hatred and disgust twisted his features, destroying his previously calm exterior. "The Slug Princess cannot give you the training you deserve. I've seen you here each night, I've seen how you truly fight and move. Tsunade's form of taijutsu does not suit you. While I commend you for mastering her fighting style, I can see that you desire something more—something that I can give to you."

Plans began to form as Sakura ran through the opportunities that the bandaged man could give to her—how she could use _him_. The benefits drastically outweighed the cons in her mind.

"Tsunade-shishou can't know. I assume you'll want me training more than just at night, correct? I can't be seen with you or any of your subordinates." Sakura had to tread carefully because she was not willing to give this man her soul. He was only a means to an end. He had what she required and Sakura was willing to exploit this fact for however long she could.

"Of course, Haruno. It would be ideal if she didn't know of your involvement with Root. I'll arrange for an experienced ANBU member to train you. It'll appear as if you are preparing for the ANBU Exams, should anyone question your motives."

Nodding, Sakura took a step forward. "Then I accept, Danzō-sama."

 _"Join my ranks as a Root Operative and I will not only give you power, but the chance to kill Uchiha Sasuke."_

She could not help the sinking feeling in her stomach, the consuming despair that wreaked havoc on her heart. The man before her would be her master for an unknown amount of time and Sakura had willingly agreed to such terms.

* * *

Days later, Danzō held up his end of their bargain.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Yes?" she turned to face the direction the voice had come from, a pink eyebrow raised in question.

The male chūnin handed her a scroll, seemingly bored with his task. "I was told to deliver this to you immediately."

"Thank you," she took the scroll from his outstretched hand, confusion etched on her features.

He took off in the opposite direction as Sakura wove her way through the market place to her apartment. She locked the door and quickly deposited the produce she bought onto the kitchen counter.

Checking for any foreign chakra—since the scroll did not have an official seal—she deemed it safe. Slowly, she unrolled the parchment and scanned the contents, her eyes widening.

 _Haruno Sakura—_

 _You are to report this evening at 2000 hours to ANBU Headquarters. I will meet you there and escort you to a remote practice area._

 _Do not be late._

There was no signature, no indication of who had sent the scroll. Sakura did not expect anything less from an ANBU. They were straightforward, divulging only sparse and necessary information.

Grinning with absolute joy, she glanced at the clock and realized the time. She would need to leave in twenty minutes to make the given deadline. The establishment was situated away from the civilian part of the village and was extremely secluded. It was surrounded by larger buildings that ANBU utilized for various classified reasons. The main structure, ANBU Headquarters, was smaller and in the center of the area—where it would have the most protection.

Hurriedly putting the groceries away, Sakura ran to her room and changed into a black tank top and standard shinobi pants. She slipped on her sandals and plaited her hair into a single braid that reached her mid-back. Grabbing her weapons pouch and kunai holster, she secured them to the proper places.

With a final look around, Sakura exited her home. She jumped along the rooftops and blended into the darkness of the night, not wanting to be spotted by anyone who might recognize her.

Headquarters was barely in sight when the pinkette felt an immense chakra signature materialized behind her.

Sakura sensed the attack before it could make contact and rapidly altered her course, just dodging the sword that was inches from her neck. The assailant wore an unpainted porcelain mask and their chakra was not one she had encountered before.

Deducing from the sheer mass of her opponent, they were male—probably early to mid-twenties by the confidence and ease of his stance. While not radiating killing intent, Sakura could feel the differences in their prowess—he clearly had experienced many battles.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she calmly queried, trying to eliminate any inflection from her voice.

He did not answer and, instead, lunged directly at her.

Maneuvering her body perfectly, Sakura met his blade with a kunai. The screeching of metal rang out around them as she struggled to resist his overwhelming physical strength. She gathered chakra into her arms and braced her feet on the rooftop, throwing him back. He recovered effortlessly and charged again. Sakura jumped, twisting in midair, and parried the sword with her dagger.

Wanting to put distance between her and the unidentified male, the pinkette used chakra to scale the wall of a taller building. It would be challenging to formulate a decent plan while under attack against someone of his level. Although, not impossible.

Her feet touched the roof of the structure as she brandished a few senbon and implanted her medical chakra into them. If one senbon even grazed him, it would paralyze the nerves—either slowing him down or incapacitating him fully, depending on where she aimed.

She cursed herself at her lack of having a larger blade to counter his—another weakness she wanted resolved.

He was closing in on her location and Sakura readied herself for the wide, sweeping arc of his sword. She blocked and was able to slip under his guard for a second, slicing his upper torso. A fist connected to her jaw simultaneously, the force behind the punch propelled Sakura back several meters. Landing on her feet, she watched as he stumbled and dropped to one knee, his hand clutching his injured chest.

This would be her only chance. The pinkette cautiously moved towards him and prepared to cast a sleep-inducing genjutsu when he lurched forward and managed to knock her weapon away. He flipped Sakura's body over and pinned her down, immobilizing her arms and legs.

"How did you—" she growled, trying to shake out of his hold.

"That little trick was hardly passable to take down someone like me." The male was not boasting arrogantly about his skill, merely stating a fact. "Regardless, a shadow clone took your attack."

"When did you—when you punched me," it dawned on her, at last. "You switched the moment I wasn't looking."

"At least you're not a complete lost cause."

Sakura felt his hands release her and she hastily moved to stand. She slid into a taijutsu stance, ready to fight once more.

"Calm down, kid." He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm Mori Ichinose. Starting now, I'll be whipping your ass in shape for Root."

* * *

It was late January, nine months into her specialized training—more accurately her own specialized hell—when _he_ was introduced to her.

"Sai will be assisting you in controlling and suppressing all emotion. He will be reporting your progress to me each week."

"Understood, Danzō-sama." Sakura muttered in reply, bowing marginally.

In truth, she knew of his true goal. The Commander of Root needed her watched, more so now than ever. She was advancing quite swiftly and would soon be ready for Root missions. The bandaged man was looking for validation of her loyalty to him and his pathetic 'vision' for Konoha.

Playing the role of a faithful member of Root was taxing on her psyche. The beginning months had undoubtedly been the worst. Sakura would work in the Hokage Tower each day, due to her apprenticeship, and train with Tsunade three times a week. Danzō had the pinkette sparring and learning from Ichinose every night and the remaining four days—the days that were not taken up by the Godaime's training.

Ichinose ran her ragged with each lesson, but she was steadily flourishing under his tutelage. While he was nowhere near the ability level of Sensei, Sakura appreciated the hardened ANBU Operative and his teachings.

On top of that, a Root ANBU had followed her constantly for the first several months—six to be exact. Six months of being watched hindered her and her plans significantly. She had to act and speak carefully—avoiding anything that the Root Commander would consider untrustworthy. She had to gain his confidence to obtain what she needed.

Nodding, pleased at her acquiescence, the older male began walking back to his office. "You will start today. Remain inside Headquarters." And with that, the darkness of the hallway swallowed his retreating figure.

Sakura turned and gave a tight smile to the boy across from her. "Your name is Sai? It's nice to meet you, I'm—"

His dark eyes met hers in a penetrating gaze. "I'm already aware of your identity. I did not realize, however, how unimpressive you would be. From the given description of you, I imagined an individual with some sort of grasp on emotions. Yours are as chaotic and readable as a child's. For instance, I can clearly read the anger on your face."

Clenching her jaw, she grit her teeth painfully as fury rushed through her at Sai's audacious observations. He was unmistakably mocking her.

 _I'm going to beat the shit out of this guy,_ she screamed internally.

Her hands balled into fists, but stayed at her sides. "I apologize for not living up to your expectations, _Sai._ Maybe, instead of being an asshole, you should get on with the lesson so I can go home at a reasonable time."

Incredibly, the pale-skinned boy seemed to be unruffled by her swearing—especially since she was cursing at _him_. He brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully, considering her colorful language and scathing tone. Perhaps her temper was what needed to be dealt with before they moved on to basic emotions.

Sai's lips spread into an odd smile, one that was a little _too_ big. Sakura figured he was attempting to relate to her. The startling expression on his face did the exact opposite.

Root ANBU were groomed to curb and then eliminate all camaraderie and feelings of attachment to make them 'stronger', keener to blindly follow orders. In reality, the members had no drive or will of their own. They were merely robots controlled by their pitiless leader—an unethical man who justified the means because of the end result. Danzō would gladly sacrifice whatever he had for his beloved village. While that appeared noble, his intentions and ulterior motives were anything but.

"Wipe that look off your face, I know you're bullshitting me. You're not happy at all, so stop with the creepy grin."

His eyes widened a fraction. "I read that smiling reassures people in new environments—it makes them more at ease?" His brow furrowed in genuine confusion.

Scoffing, she remarked, "Yeah? Well, wherever you read that was fucking wrong. Don't pretend to be something you're not. Let's get on with this."

* * *

Winter passed and the end of spring was nearing, the hottest months of the year were imminent. Sakura's fifteenth birthday came and went as well, leaving her slightly on edge. She had been training for a year to obtain ANBU level and she knew, without a doubt, that Danzō would soon be giving her a classified mission to test her abilities.

She went about her duties regardless, acting as if she was merely the Hokage's young apprentice and nothing more. At one point, Tsunade had commented on Sakura's nervous behavior. This shocked the younger girl—she had not realized the extent of her own anxiousness at the foreboding mission.

When it finally came, it was assigned in a rather anticlimactic way.

"Haruno—you, Sai, Akira and Ichirou will be heading to a village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. A rogue group of missing-nin usurped the village leaders there. They will be a threat to the Konoha's peace if they continue expanding their ranks. You are to assassinate every last one. Ichirou will be team captain." The Root Commander paused and then murmured in a voice promising brutality and violence, "Failure will be met with severe punishment."

Having already packed, the team moved out immediately. The darkness of the night greeted them as they sprinted through the trees, taking care to not leave a trail of any kind. When the sun began to rise, Ichirou called for them to setup camp.

Once settled, Sakura volunteered for first watch. The anxiety caused her to be tense and fidgety—she would not get a wink of sleep until their task had been accomplished. Sakura would not be able to forgive herself if she slipped up and blew her cover.

The pink-haired kunoichi busied herself with pacing their campsite, unaware that her teammates watched her antics with suspicious eyes.

Had she not undergone the necessary steps to rid herself of those burdens? What was Danzō thinking, sending an untamed operative on a mission such as this? She surely would be nothing but an obstacle to the team's success. Ichirou knew his additional orders besides the original mission; however, he was not thrilled to carry them out.

"You need to calm down. You're unsettling everyone."

Whirling on the person who had spoken, Sakura's rage flared to life. "I'm sorry, did you say something? Will you repeat that, Sai?"

Sighing, as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders, Sai met her fiery, jade orbs. "If you don't get your fear under control, you'll only be a problem. You're acting like a genin, Ugly."

 _That damn nickname, I swear to Kami._ Her internal voice roared defiantly.

"Sai, if you keep calling me that—" the pinkette lashed out wildly, her arm raised to deliver a bone-shattering punch.

He easily deflected the attack and knocked her back several meters. "Allowing your feelings to control you only makes for an easy target, Ugly. The enemy can determine your next move and counteract it. For example, if I know you are angry and distraught, you are more likely to make a pathetic maneuver."

He gestured to her as Sakura straightened her posture, "Something that I can foresee and defend against. If you give nothing away, then you won't be as obvious, like you are now."

The words struck her to the core. How could she have been so foolish? She had acted like a spoiled child in the wake of her mission—one that was being observed by Danzō's subordinates. Her idiocy rivaled that of Naruto's.

Relaxing her combative stance, Sakura exhaled in a loud puff. "Forgive me, Sai. I don't know what came over me. I won't be distracted any longer."

Eyeing her critically, he nodded and plopped back down to resume his meditative position against a tree.

* * *

He was dying—his blood covered her as a gory reminder that she would be the cause of his untimely demise. Tears threatened to spill over and break Sakura's concentration. When would she stop playing the victim? When would she finely be able to hold her own on the battlefield?

Due to her hesitation and weakness, her comrade would die. Not only did Sakura receive an injury herself, but she had dragged Ichirou down too.

Akira was ahead of her while Sai covered their backs as they raced to Konoha. If she could get to the Root Infirmary in time, Ichirou had a chance for survival.

"Stop…p-put me down." The hoarse voiced barely reached her ears, an indicator of her captain's grave condition.

Sakura shook her head violently and shifted his weight against her back, picking up speed once more. "No, Taichou. We can get you back, just try to stay awake."

"I was meant to…die on this mission. If we continue into the perimeters of Konoha patrols, we'll be spotted. I'll use a jutsu so no one will find my body." Bracing his arms on her shoulders, he reared back, trying to disentangle his limbs from hers.

Momentarily losing her grip, Ichirou completely slid off and plummeted to the forest floor. Instincts kicking in, Sakura altered her course and reached out to him. She grasped his arm desperately and planted her feet on the trunk of a nearby tree. Reinforcing her arms with chakra, she hurled him onto a wide branch.

"What the fuck are you saying? I'm not leaving you behind. It's my fault you're in this state, let me—" she extended a hand, glowing with her medical chakra, to his chest.

Ichirou smacked her hand away, his breathing heavy and labored. "You don't have the chakra to rebuild…my ribs and I've already lost too much blood. My orders were to keep you safe. If you die from chakra depletion then I will be…killed anyways. Leave, you're expected back."

She stilled at his words. "Wha-what are you talking about? Your orders—"

Violently coughing into his hand, his clouded blue eyes met hers. "Danzō-sama believes you're important enough to Konoha to keep you alive. Do not fail our village, Haruno." Ichirou's gaze sharpened into something Sakura could not identify. "Go, now."

Sai placed a hand on the pinkette's shoulder, encouraging her to stand. She complied and buried the desire to scream deeply inside her mind.

"Goodbye, Ichirou. Danzō-sama will know of your sacrifice," she whispered solemnly before vanishing into the trees, Sai and Akira at her heels.

 _He's a monster. He discards the lives of his followers without a second thought. And why would he do such a thing for me? Is he trying to prove something to me?_ Sakura growled mentally.

Before she accepted a position in Root, she had a vague idea of how ruthlessly it was operated. She knew Shimura Danzō was not an honorable man, especially due to Sensei's hidden disdain for him. Natural intuition had made her dig deeper into the older councilman's past. He had certainly played a hand in several village events and Sakura was determined to unveil him as the bastard he was.

Their leader greeted them as the returned to the Root underground compound. He remained unperturbed as Akira verbally reported in detail the outcome of the mission. Silence descended for well over a minute before Danzō locked his hardened eyes on Sakura, his face twisted into a grimace.

"Haruno, what was expected of you?"

Her head lowered, humiliation coursing through her being. "To carry out the mission as instructed—to kill the missing-nin, Danzō-sama."

"And you failed." The statement cut her like the blade of a katana. Punishment for her disobedience was inevitable. Sakura's body tensed in fearful anticipation, preparing for his judgment.

Instead, he asked, "From my understanding, you have practice interrogation techniques with Ichinose, correct?"

Stunned beyond belief, Sakura dumbly nodded her head, her confusion apparent to the older male. "Hai, Danzō-sama. I have nearly completed the Root lessons and procedures for interrogation."

"I want you here tomorrow morning to extract information from a Sound shinobi we were able to capture. You will demonstrate what you've learned then. Sai, you will accompany her as usual."

The dismissal was blatantly clear and the remaining three members of the team went their separate ways. Sakura teleported to her apartment and collapsed onto the mattress. Her thought process was scattered and disoriented, trying to comprehend what had occurred. Never had she _ever_ heard of Danzō letting those who violated—intentionally or not—orders go without dishing out retribution for their actions.

There had to be a catch, a variable she had not accounted for yet. Her mind continued going in circles until she fell into a restless slumber. Sakura was unable come up with an answer for her question and her dreams reflected her inner turmoil.

Ichirou's death happened over and over in a nightmarish setting—no matter how far she ran or how fast she moved, he repeatedly died beside her.

Normally, the pink-haired kunoichi made an effort to silence her sympathy and conscience, so she would not identify her targets as living creatures. During the mission though, Sakura had wavered in giving the final blow to her last opponent and chose to spare him; the missing-nin's eyes had been almost the same shade of blue as Naruto's.

Doing that allowed him to use one last jutsu when her back was turned. Ichirou noticed and made it in time to shove Sakura away and take the brunt of the vicious attack—a pressurized wind jutsu that shattered his ribs.

The pieces of bone launched into his heart and collapsed lungs. Sakura did not have the time or chakra to perform the high-level healing Ichirou desperately required. There was nothing she could do to spare him, he was dead the moment the jutsu made contact—the jutsu meant for _her_.

 _"I was meant to die on this mission...My orders were to keep you safe."_ His last words echoed through her nightmare like an obscure code she could not decipher. Why had he received such orders?

 _"Danzō-sama believes you are important enough to Konoha…"_

Thrashing violently against the onslaught of guilt, Sakura bolted upright in bed and checked the clock. It was early morning—she needed to meet Sai soon. Flopping back on her pillow, she registered the light sheen of sweat that covered her body. The memories of the previous night still swam before her eyes in a pitilessly, teasing manner.

She shook her head in an attempt to banish the images and sluggishly walked toward the bathroom for a hasty shower.

Once finished, she quickly changed and ran the short distance to meet Sai in his living room. Initially, the dark-haired artist had stayed within the Root barracks inside Headquarters and had only recently been moved to his own apartment. This gave Sakura a secure place to teleport into the underground compound.

"Ready, Ugly?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her close.

The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sai."

Her stomach dropped at the abrupt lack of ground and settled once her feet hit the cold concrete that signaled their arrival to Root. Not wanting their leader to wait for them any longer, the duo swiftly moved towards the main hall.

Danzō stood in the center of the room, his intense aura putting Sakura on high alert. He was much too eager for something that would normally be of little significance. Interrogations were pointlessly torturous and bloody, the prisoners hardly ever knew valuable information. Root could not capture an enemy shinobi of high ranking—unwanted attention could land on and unearth Danzō's secret army of ANBU. The council member would never risk such a thing.

"Everything is prepared, Haruno. Follow me."

Their footsteps were inaudible as they walked through hallway after gloomy hallway, before arriving at an unidentified door with a complex seal adorning it. Sai opened the door with a few hand signs and ushered them inside. Another, shorter hallway greeted them, which was connected to a large room with dim ceiling lights. As she moved closer, Sakura could plainly see the two-way mirror and the Otogakure ninja that sat, bound to a chair, on the other side.

An unfamiliar Root member approached her with a bulky envelope and placed it in Sakura's hands. She quizzically eyed Danzō, wanting an explanation.

"The details you need are contained inside. Question him on Orochimaru's whereabouts and the runaway Uchiha brat. I want results, Haruno."

Prompted by his harsh tone, Sakura steeled her nerves and entered the room without meeting the Root Commander's gaze. The pink-haired kunoichi closed the door tightly behind her and took the only other seat across from the prisoner.

It began remarkably well. Using only her aura and confidence, she was able to lead the Sound ninja into a carefully woven trap to gauge how much he knew, which—if her instincts were correct—was quite a bit.

Resistance was to be anticipated, interrogation was not meant to be an easy or straightforward task. Sakura easily recognized it as a test—Danzō was measuring the level and depth of her loyalty to his commands. However, being inexperienced and rather uncomfortable with the idea of torture, Sakura was hesitant to proceed as she hit a dead end with the prisoner.

 _I can't back out now. I have to do this…I have no other choice._

"If you refuse to provide answers to my questions, I'll start cutting off fingers. If you continue to fight me…" she trailed off in hopes that he would understand the implications.

 _Sing like a fucking canary! Start talking, for the love of Kami! I don't want to hurt you, please, please, please._ Internally, her fear and repulsion of torturing a human being ripped through her confidence. _I can't, I can't, please don't make me—_

"Go ahead, I won't even flinch."

 _No, no, no—please no. Why are you doing this to me? Danzō, you fucking asshole! He knows—he knows I can't do this. He's waiting for me to fuck up and back down—why,_ why _?_ Sakura was screaming inside her mind, her heart twisting in her chest. There was no alternative; she could not force the shinobi to give up the information without getting physical.

The pinkette stole a quick glance at the two-way mirror and imagined the expression of the man beyond the glass—malicious joy would brighten his eyes in the most disgusting way at her tribulation. Danzō was probably relishing in her suffering.

Standing to her full height, Sakura approached the man with a raised kunai, preparing to deliver the first bout of bloodshed and mutilation. She gripped his left hand and braced it against the table, ignoring his struggles and applying her natural strength to keep the appendage in place. Her body was on autopilot, she had disconnected her mind from her actions as the blade swung down.

She did not hear, she did not see, she could only _feel_ as his blood splattered on her own hand and arm. The warmth of the redness that marred her pale skin sent tremors running down her spine. Lifting her head higher, she caught sight of the two dismembered fingers innocently laying on the tabletop.

Ninja were hired killers, assassins for hire; Sakura had her share of deaths under her belt. Nevertheless, torture was a whole different game. When a mission called for killing, the pinkette moved with deadly grace, never stopping to take in the mess of bodies she left behind. It was easier to dehumanize the targets and act as if they were nothing but harmless practice dummies. She did not grieve or revel in their deaths, merely accepted her mission and carried it out.

Torture was the opposite. She was face-to-face with the victim—she _had_ to admit to their existence. Sakura could not pretend with the person staring into her soul with accusatory, pain-filled eyes. It was too much to handle when she normally associated herself and Konoha as saviors, protecting and preserving human life.

Root was starting to tear down her ideals and beliefs.

A medic-nin's duty was to save lives, to heal the wounded. Sakura was a trained healer—this often conflicted with the darker side of shinobi. Death was something she was to prevent, not inflict. Missions provided quick kills. Torture forced the pinkette to see the darkness, to imagine the monster she was becoming with each injury she caused.

His cries finally rang in her ears and she jerked away at the noise, stunned at the unexpected assault on her senses.

The kunai clattered to the floor, her arms hanging limply by her sides. Backing up until she made contact with a wall, she tried to calm her mental state. It felt as if she was being torn in two, the sides of her personality battling for dominance. Sakura wanted to heal the Oto-nin. Contrastingly, the shinobi inside her wanted to fulfill the objective and therefore, embrace the role of a merciless killer.

 _No, dear Kami, no—I can't, I can't! I have to heal him. I can still save his hand. I'm not a killer, I don't kill needlessly. Please, Sensei! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry—_

"That's enough, Haruno. I predicted this outcome and now you will learn from your mistakes. Empathy and compassion are ideals for the weak-willed and dimwitted. You will see what happens if you surrender yourself to such pathetic sentiments."

At last, Sakura glanced up at Danzō, noticing that he was flanked by three Root Operatives. One moved forward with speed that was barely perceivable to the human eye and then her lids slid shut, willingly submitting to the forced unconsciousness.

* * *

Scream after agonized scream called to what remained of his broken humanity and soul. The shrieks stirred a heavy weight inside his chest as he looked towards the direction of the piercing cries.

Danzō had motioned for one of the Root members to lower the blinds on the interrogation room's two-way mirror as they entered. He was not only teaching a lesson to Sakura, but to other subordinates as well who could only hear the sounds of torment coming from the opposite side of the glass.

 _Disobedience is not tolerated and will be punished accordingly._

Sai waited, not moving from his position as he listened. Sakura had imprudently fallen into the trap Danzō had created. The Root Commander knew the pink-haired kunoichi would falter and break once she was pushed to her limits. This was her punishment for the previous mission—she was still bound by the kindhearted ways Konoha abided by.

The dark-haired artist was uncertain if that was honorable or not. He had come to—not that he would admit it aloud—admire the pinkette and her determination. She possessed a wistful charm that involuntarily drew him to her. Never had he encountered someone like her, someone who had dreams and hopes for the future. For whatever reason—which he could not understand in that moment—he did not desire to see her vibrant eyes and smile darkened to resemble his.

Seconds became minutes and minutes turned into a full hour before the screams died down. The council member emerged from the room, the three Root ninja following close behind.

"Take her home," the elder man commanded as he brushed past Sai and threw a sneer over his shoulder. "Keep to the shadows; we cannot have problems arise from this."

"Hai, Danzō-sama." Sai moved towards the interrogation room, not failing to notice the blood that splattered the walls and ceiling. The corpse of the Otogakure shinobi was sprawled haphazardly on the table, left to be disposed of at a later time.

Finally, his charcoal eyes landed on the girl huddled in the corner. Her arms were tied firmly and at a painful angle behind her back with chakra rope. This, though, was not what caught his immediate attention. Sakura was covered entirely in her own blood. There were gashes along her torso, arms and legs, her clothing had been reduced to mere shreds of fabric, hardly clinging onto her battered body.

Sakura's whole frame was visibly trembling—the amount of blood loss and the cold temperature of the room were wreaking havoc on her barely-clad form. Sai observed that she was conscious by willpower alone.

Danzō had not just taught a _lesson_ , he had physically and psychologically tortured her into submission.

Approaching her cautiously—as one would a wounded animal—Sai gently wrapped his arms around her. All his focus was on the petite girl that clung to him, possibly seeking comfort or reassurances—things he did not know how to give.

It did not take long to return to her moderately-sized apartment. He made quick work of removing the scraps of clothing that had survived the brutal attack and placed her in the bathtub. Not pausing to ask permission, he ran the water and began cleaning her back with a small towel. Using soft strokes so he did not aggravate the skin further, he was able to gauge the full extent of her injuries. Whatever had been used—jutsu or weapon—had bit into her flesh roughly and deeply, leaving ugly, jagged marks.

Dipping the towel back in the water, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"I can do this myself."

Sai met her deadened gaze with a blank expression of his own. He was at a loss for words, more so than usual.

He had the sudden urge to begin drawing the feeble and defeated-looking girl, who was normally the essence of light, to capture the striking image she now made. While she was far from beautiful in that moment, it was her eyes that conveyed everything. Underneath the surface, he could detect that she was not rendered completely broken. Her resilient soul had withstood Danzō's efforts to bring her to heel.

"Were you not the one who said that comrades can't be left behind? That to leave a fallen teammate would be the same as being their executioner?"

Her tone grew angry and frustrated, "That has nothing to do—"

"You are my teammate, Ugly. Do not be hypocritical."

Sakura fell silent, processing his words and comprehending the meaning behind them. _He won't leave me behind. Sai won't leave me to deal with this on my own. I don't have to be alone anymore._

When Team Seven had disbanded, Sakura had felt lost and uncertain of her path. She no longer had Naruto and Sasuke or her parents to rely on. She looked to Tsunade for direction but, was unsatisfied with the training regime. She needed to catch up to _him_ —her sensei—and becoming a medical ninja was not going to cut it.

Deciding to join Root, Sakura knew she would have to push everyone she had left away and take on the role of a solitary and nameless shinobi. She could not drag others in the mess she would create for herself. It had been hard to accept, and yet, she knew there was not another option.

Now, of all people, _Sai_ was willing to stay by her.

Unshed tears gathered in her eyes that she stubbornly refused to let fall. "Thank you, Sai."

The whispered words contained so many emotions that the artist could not identify them all. Still, he understood what she meant.

His hand stopped its movements on her back. "If you cry, Ugly, I will leave."

She openly laughed, it was quiet, but laughter nonetheless. "I won't, I promise."

* * *

A/N: OH MY DEAR GOD, I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE. It's been a few months since I last updated a chapter, and I feel absolutely terrible about it. I've recently been arranging plans so I can move into a new place and let me tell you, finding roommates is challenging! I move to my new apartment at the end of December and I'm so excited! I hope my dog doesn't have a fit about the new place, though. That's a problem I definitely do not need!

For this chapter, it's the longest one to date, I hope you all like it! I have to say, it's probably my favorite chapter. We get more background on our dear Sakura-chan and the road of how she came to be the 18-year-old woman we know! I hope I was able to get across just how traumatizing her time in Root was, especially at the beginning. Sakura is more cold-hearted and stoic for a reason, I built up her characterization to match with her past. Let me know if you guys liked it!

I love Sai. I love him so much. Does anyone else? He's the absolute best~

Do you guys have any guesses as to who Sakura's sensei was? Leave me a review or pm me with who you think it is! I won't tell if you're right, but I might give you a hint :3

For everyone who followed and favorited, thank you so much for your support! You have no idea how grateful I am to you guys. Make sure to leave a review and tell me how you're liking the story so far! Are there any characters that you're looking forward or wanting to see? Please tell me and they could possibly make an appearance~ For the most part, all of the more "main" characters will show up, I promise!

Thank you guys for your patience and support.

-Shiromikki


	9. Chapter 8: Memories Fated to Destroy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Eight**

 ** _Memories Fated to Destroy_**

* * *

The question had been eating at Shizune all day. She may have been a pupil of Tsunade, but that did not necessarily mean she knew what the Godaime was thinking— _plotting_ at the most. Shizune's chance came right around lunch time, when the blonde woman was organizing mission scrolls in a half-hearted manner.

"Tsunade-sama, why didn't you tell Sakura about Naruto and Jiraiya's arrival? You received word before her squad left for Kiri." Shizune recalled the exact moment she realized what the female Sannin had done.

 _She was glancing through the list of names, when a particular scroll caught her attention. It was innocently sitting on a cabinet to her left. "Could that be…?"_

 _A wicked gleam entered Tsunade's eyes. "That's right. It's about damn time things changed around here."_

Without a doubt, she had recognized the Godaime's expression. It was one full of mischief—one where she was especially pleased with herself. The younger woman dreaded what would result of Tsunade's plan, and now, it appeared as if that plan was coming to fruition.

Waving her hand noncommittally, Tsunade did not raise her head towards Shizune as she replied, "It's for Sakura's sake. It'll be good for her, now that Naruto is back." Leaning back in the chair, she released a sigh, her shoulders sagging. "I've been worried about her lately, something's been off and I don't know how to help her. I'm not sure if I _can_ help her."

Shizune understood, having seen the change in the pink-haired woman firsthand. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea not to tell her, though. What if Sakura doesn't react like you want her to? All things considered, I don't think she'll be completely thrilled."

"That's what I'm counting on," the Hokage said with a laugh. "Regardless, Naruto has a way of getting people on his side. Once upon a time, Sakura _was_ on his side. It won't be hard for him to convince her."

Raising a brow skeptically, Shizune asked, "Aren't you putting a little _too_ much faith in him? They've been separated for over four years; they're different people now, Tsunade-sama. I can't speak for Naruto, but Sakura isn't the same girl anymore. She's not as easily influenced."

Minutes passed before Tsunade replied in a defeated-sounding voice. "I know that. I also know she still carries the pain from the disbanding of Team Seven, even if she tries to hide it. She felt alone. Being with Naruto might force her to let go of her bitterness."

Sakura had meticulously buried the hurt and sadness quite successfully; however, those close to her could plainly see Sakura still held animosity toward the aforementioned situation. It was for a similar reason that she never spoke of or associated with Hatake Kakashi, her old genin sensei. Shizune agreed that Sakura led a complicated life and her heart went out to the pinkette. Heartbreak, in any form, was a difficult thing to bear.

"Naruto will be able to heal her, whether she wants him to or not. That boy has a persistent way about him. He won't give up on her."

There was a pause before the dark-haired woman queried, "What if Sakura comes here first, before Naruto can talk some sense into her? Tsunade-sama, her anger is just as bad, if not worse than yours—"

As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a vehement, pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hide all the sake, now." Tsunade hissed under her breath at Shizune, squaring her shoulders in preparation for dealing with her once-apprentice. This time, she addressed Sakura. "And what, my dear girl, brings you to my office on such a beautiful day?" Feigning innocence would be a good start.

"Tsunade-sama, you knew Naruto was back and didn't bother saying one word to me," her tone was reproachful and her eyes showcasing an inner fierceness that she was trying to control.

"Oh, Naruto and Jiraiya are back?" the blonde's tone was curious, sounding damn near close to being shocked.

Shizune's jaw dropped. _Sakura is not going to fall for that!_

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto was in the village after our report? I almost had a heart attack when he showed up at my apartment last night."

Rolling her eyes at the pinkette's dramatics, Tsunade leveled her gaze at the young woman across from her. "It's for your own good, Sakura. You need to forgive Naruto sometime and he's more than willing to try to reestablish the friendship you both had. Besides, surprises are more fun, ne?" she finished with a smirk.

Sakura grimaced, not amused in the least.

"All that aside, I assume you're here looking for the idiot? He was sulking around this morning, I haven't seen him since. You must've done a number on him from the way he was moping." Tsunade chuckled, thinking the situation _highly_ amusing. It was not every day that she could meddle in the life of her dear protégée. Ever since she had entered ANBU, Sakura had had less time to work inside the Hokage Tower. She was either taking part in ANBU duties or training. Hell would freeze over before Tsunade passed that chance up.

"Please don't be so hard on Naruto, Sakura-chan. He really means well," Shizune attempted to placate her. If a fight broke out between her and the Godaime, the dark-haired woman knew that they would bring the whole building down.

Heaving a sigh, the pinkette nodded, knowing that pushing the issue any further would get her nowhere. "I won't be. I just have to find the loudmouth first. I'll see you guys later."

And just as quickly as she entered, Sakura was gone in the blink of an eye.

 _That girl is always running around. She never slows down_ , Tsunade observed—worry overwhelming her thoughts for the girl she considered a daughter. _Naruto, bring back our Sakura-chan._

* * *

The sun was beginning to dip below the horizon and Sakura still had not found the obnoxious blond. Naruto was not in his old apartment, nor was he at Ichiraku. She had run in to countless others in her hunt, and yet, no one had seen the jinchūriki for a few hours. Growing suspicious at his absence, she combed through Konoha more thoroughly than she had earlier that day.

During the search, her will power and determination to actually confront Naruto rose and fell, depending on her mood. Initially, Sakura had been more than prepared to explain herself completely, to make him understand why she had reacted so negatively the previous night. But, as the hours dragged on, the more doubt clouded her thoughts and began to chip at her resolve.

What if he did not wish to see her? What if he was upset and avoided her altogether? The blow would be devastating; she could not bear it if Naruto outright refused to speak or even see her. She wanted to repair the damage she had caused, to possibly rebuild the friendship after so many years apart—she could only hope Naruto wanted the same.

Before, Sakura assumed that if Naruto ever returned to Konoha, she would welcome him home and gradually push him to the background. The pinkette would not allow him to get involved in her unsavory and deceitful actions, ones that would make the most seasoned jōnin flinch. Root was a part of her, no matter how much she tried to deny it. It was a part of her that she had no desire to share with Naruto.

She thought it would be a simple task to erase him from her life completely—she would not be angry and she would not be overjoyed. It would be a silent acceptance of him coming home. However, when it came to Naruto, Sakura never knew how she would react.

And the pinkette understood, now, that she could never cut Naruto from her life. He would always be her brother.

By sheer luck and coincidence, Sakura located him on the old, red bridge from their youth. Team Seven would meet at the exact spot before every mission. Naruto, as a genin, had dubbed it the, 'Team Seven Bridge'. He had been the only one impressed with his originality and creativity.

 _"Oi! From now on this'll be our bridge! No one else can have this spot!"_

 _"I'm not sure you can claim a public spot, Naruto. Not many people come out this way, anyways. So you have nothing to worry about," the pink-haired genin offered, doing her best to sound patient._

 _"She's right, loser. Don't be such an idiot." Sasuke turned his head in Naruto's direction and gave a haughty smirk._

 _"Shut up, Sasuke-teme! I was talking to Sakura-chan-dattebayo!" glaring daggers at the Uchiha, he turned back to the female of their team. "Well, what if we gave it a name? It'll be our unofficial bridge if we name it!"_

 _Astounded by the level of energy he radiated at such an early hour, Sakura grumbled her agreement, hoping the boy would finally quiet down. However, it was the exact opposite of the outcome she wanted. Yawning, she merely listened while he prattled endlessly on._

Sakura took in his slouched form as Naruto gazed out into the water, a light breeze ruffling through his hair. Wincing mentally at his obvious distress, she silently sat down next to him and waited. She would let him set the pace he was most comfortable with.

Finally, Naruto shifted, angling his body towards hers. Their eyes locked—Sakura's betrayed nothing, her expression stoic and calm. However, a wealth of emotion shimmered in his cerulean depths. Sakura was almost instantly transported to another time, before pain had overtaken the jubilant blond. She wished that they _could_ go back—to live in blissful ignorance once more.

Naruto's gaze displayed all that he was, the emotion that made him _Naruto_. Having witnessed it herself, Sakura knew he had faith in humanity and possessed the words to touch a person's heart. She could see that, even now, he still believed that everyone was inherently good. Relief filled her. Naruto had escaped the cruel reality that she had endured during his absence. Sakura prayed that he would never have knowledge of the hell Danzō had forced her through.

"Sakura-chan…what happened after I left?"

Exhaling deeply, she leaned back on her palms and looked up at the clouds, memories overloading her thoughts—training with Tsunade, joining Root and the countless missions that had torn her soul to pieces.

"Too much, Naruto. Too much changed after you left and I can't say it was for the better." She gave a humorless laugh, tinged in bitterness. The pinkette had been tainted, but she refused to let him know the extent of her warped personality.

"I thought I would come back and we would start working towards getting the teme home again. But…but you're angry at me. And I understand _that_ …you seem so far away, Sakura-chan."

The irony of the statement was not lost on her. As a genin, she had experienced the feeling of being so displaced from her team. It had seemed that Sasuke and Naruto were light years away from her and she could never reach them. Regardless of the silent yearning she harbored as a child, anything she did never marginally compared to the feats by her male teammates. Kakashi had all but said it when he declined to train Sakura and had not offered a fill-in teacher for her to learn _something_.

Realization of Team Seven's fate hit Sakura like a chakra-enhanced fist. As they stood now, the gaps separating them were more apparent than ever. They fought and strived for very different things. Naruto dreamed of becoming Hokage and protecting the village. He deserved to ascend to such a position that placed him in the spotlight—where he would brighten the darkest corners of peoples' hearts.

Sasuke was lost, clinging desperately to a broken clan and a pitiful, fruitless revenge. He was blinded by rage, so much so, that he was ready to give his body and soul to the likes of Orochimaru. The shortsightedness of Sasuke's ambition would be his downfall in the end. Sakura was uncertain of what the Uchiha had grown in to and she secretly hoped that she would not know any time soon. It was highly probable that he would never be the Sasuke she and Naruto remembered.

 _"I'll do what must be done. If that means falling into darkness, then so be it. I have to get stronger, not for myself but for my clan. I will avenge them no matter the cost."_ That scene from Sakura's past still rang clear in her mind as she thought of the raven-haired male. All things considered, she and the Uchiha were quite comparable. While Naruto had pulled to the front and remained illuminated by the sun, Sakura and Sasuke had both chosen to operate within the shadows for their goals.

It was true that Sakura wished to be a strong shinobi—she had definitely sacrificed her innocence in the process—even going so far as joining Root as a 'loyal' subordinate for Danzō. She may have remained in Konoha, but it seemed that Sakura might have taken a path equally dark as Sasuke's. _Perhaps,_ she mused, _this will be the closest I'll be to ever understanding him._

"I never wanted it that way. I didn't realize what I was becoming until it was too late. There isn't much I can do to change it now," she deadpanned.

Sakura's eyes glanced in Naruto's direction and saw the tears streaming down his cheeks. Panic rose inside her. This had not been her intention; she wanted to give Naruto the happy reunion he originally was looking for. Her heart tightened in her chest, she had to comfort him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I left you behind and you needed me. I'm so sorry that I was selfish and didn't see that. _I'm so sorry_." Sobs wracked the blond's body and his hands gripped his knees tightly in an effort to control his emotions.

Naruto felt the familiar sensation of an arm wrapping around his shoulders, Sakura pulled him close and laid her head close to his neck. "There's nothing to apologize for. You had to leave. All that matters is that you came home, you came back, Naruto."

He immediately melted at the contact and tightly embraced her, tucking her head underneath his chin. It had not occurred to him how small Sakura was until that moment; she was nearly engulfed by Naruto's bulkier frame. When he had seen her last night in her apartment, the aura Sakura radiated made her appear larger than she truly was. He now knew that she was still the petite girl he had grown up with, the one that he remembered so dearly.

"I should apologize for the way I acted. I was just…shocked. I guess I don't handle surprises very well," she chuckled softly, wanting to lighten the heavy and somber mood.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. The hug makes up for it." He snuggled closer, pressing her body more fully against him.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him off and growled, "I think that's enough. When did you get so perverted?"

Naruto grinned in response, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not _perverted_ , I'm just happy that you're not mad at me anymore! Ne, ne, tell me what you've been doing for the last four years? I bet you've been training so you can kick the teme's ass when we find him!"

Sakura told him everything—minus a few important details. She decided that ANBU and Root would be her own secret to keep, that the blond did not need to carry her burden. Instead, she highlighted her apprenticeship under Tsunade. When she brought up Neji, Tenten and Sai as being regulars for her team missions, Naruto abruptly interrupted her.

"Since my promotion to jōnin, I've been more or less involved in a semi-permanent team. Neji and Tenten are a part of it. Our last member is Sai, you'll meet him—"

"It must've been him! Don't lie to me, Sakura-chan!"

Taken aback by the accusation—and not really understanding what he was accusing her of—Sakura broke off his rant. "What are you talking about? Lie about what?" she asked exasperatedly, annoyed by his antics.

 _Is he ever going to grow up?_ She wondered mentally.

"That's the guy I saw sneaking into your place, a Sasuke-clone! Don't try to cover it up either! I know what I saw-dattebayo!"

Sakura dropped her head in her hand, astounded by his stupidity. Just the mere thought of being involved with Sai in a romantic or sexual relationship made her want to laugh hysterically. She could not imagine—or begin to even fathom—Sai having any sexual drive.

Naruto may not know it yet, but she thought of Sai like her family. The dark-haired artist had, somewhere along the way, become a part of her family. Sakura trusted Sai more than anyone in her entire life. She could only hope that the blond did not make a fool of himself when he met Sai officially.

Groaning at the thought, she sighed. "You never learn, do you? Naruto, what made you think Sai was _sneaking_ into my apartment? And why the hell were you snooping around?" she demanded with a steely voice—purposely not giving away any unnecessary information about her and Sai's relationship. If he knew how close they actually were, it would only create more problems.

Blushing profusely, Naruto hesitated. He did not want to face her wrath, particularly now that she had trained under the Godaime. "I-I…ah…when you kicked me out last night, I…hung around to make sure you were okay. I started to leave…but I saw the Sasuke-clone running to your apartment! Yeah, yeah! What was he doing there, Sakura-chan?" he screeched, rising to his full height and staring down at her—clearly making an attempt to distract her.

"It's really not any of your business," she answered without thinking. Regretting the words instantly, Sakura went for damage control. "What I mean is, he wasn't—"

"Sakura-chan, please tell me you aren't having sex with _him_ —"

Refusing to continue the conversation, the pinkette picked herself off the ground and walked back towards the village wordlessly. There was no point in arguing when he was in such a state. He would not listen to reason.

"Hey! Wait!" she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face him, her face unreadable. "I didn't mean to make you angry again," he murmured apologetically with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Do you…do you want to spar with me? Show off the skills Tsunade-baa-chan taught you?"

* * *

In the end, Sakura took up his challenge and they soon became deadlocked in a spar. At first, the blond held back, trying to gauge the abilities of his past teammate. This only led Naruto to being nearly incapacitated from a medical jutsu; he then quickly tapped in to his more advanced jutsu.

Meeting blow for blow, they destroyed the surrounding area of the training field. Naruto could not help but be struck with admiration for the pinkette. She moved so powerfully and gracefully, seemingly dancing out of his grasp every time he made a lunge for her. Her speed was unlike anything Naruto had seen. Never had he thought she could possess such decisiveness and execution of her own jutsu.

It struck him, with a crushing force, that he knew very little of this older Sakura. He remembered the genin girl and anticipated the woman across from him to be similar to the twelve-year-old version he knew. However, it was not as Naruto expected—all that remained of that girl were cherished memories. Now, he would have to start all over with her and build their friendship that had been left years prior.

Sakura saw the wheels turning in Naruto's cerulean eyes. He was starting to see her as she truly was and she was filled with a sense of pride at how mature he had come to be. "You're a little distracted. Are you going to let me win so easily? I thought Jiraiya-sama would've taught you something _better_ ," she goaded, a smirk adorning her features.

"You haven't seen anything yet! I won't lose, Sakura-chan!" he called back confidently.

They collided once more with such ferocity that both ninja were propelled back several meters. Being prepared for the backlash of their combined jutsu, Sakura skidded and kept her feet planted firmly on the ground. Unfortunately, Naruto had landed harshly on his back since he had not foreseen the power of the woman's attack.

"Kami! Are you trying to kill me?" he demanded, pouting slightly. "It's a friendly spar, not a death match-dattebayo!"

"Stop complaining," she chided. "That jutsu wasn't even at half capacity. If you're done whining, let's finish this." Shifting once more, Sakura unsheathed her katana and held it in a controlled, yet relaxed position.

A stir of emotion swelled inside her as she continued to fight off Naruto's advances. It was as if she could visualize the animosity of the last four years being stripped from her body the more they battled. It felt like with every punch, every kick, that they were closing the distance between them—bridging the gap that had been created. If she lost herself in that moment, Sakura would be able to pretend that they were genin once more. She could almost imagine Sasuke and Kakashi sparring a few meters away from them.

 _But we aren't twelve anymore and we can never go back to that time. We'll never be ignorant again._ The voice of reason shattered her mental illusion of Team Seven.

It was true. No matter how much she wished for the hands of time to be reversed, it could not be done. Sakura had to accept the present she was living in and continue on with the promise of living for the next day.

Being so consumed by his own internal thoughts, Naruto did not sense their audience's approach. Sakura, on the other hand, had recognized their chakra signatures and knew they were not in any danger.

Tenten watched in awe at the sheer force that was being utilized behind each jutsu that her taichou and Naruto used against each other. For reasons unknown, Sakura appeared to only be using medical ninjutsu and her advanced taijutsu—she had not even attempted to put the blond into a genjutsu.

Neji and Sai observed with a more calculating gaze, analyzing the moves of each participant.

Finally, the pinkette was able to distract Naruto and get through his defenses. Touching his left leg and torso, Naruto dropped to his knees with a loud thud. He moved to stand, but merely succeeded in collapsing to the ground entirely, his breathing ragged. Sakura smugly loomed over him, her jade eyes glittering.

"You cheated!" Naruto panted out.

Sakura clicked her tongue in disapproval. "I didn't cheat. I'm a _kunoichi_ , Naruto. Remember?"

His arms and legs flailed like a child throwing a tantrum. " _Sakura-chan_! It's not fair! It's not my fault that I got distracted!" he cried.

"It is your fault. If you weren't so distracted by my chest, then you might've won." She chastised. Was he so naïve to think that opponents actually fought fairly? "I guess Jiraiya-sama did teach you one thing—how to be a pervert," Sakura continued with a disgruntled tone.

Crouching down next to him, she healed the damage caused by her medical jutsu. She reattached the muscles and tendons quickly, restoring the frayed nerves as well. When Sakura finished, she straightened from her position and popped her back, sighing audibly. Naruto, though, had not moved an inch from his position on the ground.

"I never thought you were capable of such underhanded tactics, Ugly." Sai approached and casually stood next to her, his arm brushing against hers for the barest of seconds.

Gathering energy from Kami knew where, Naruto practically jumped meters in the air at the contact. Roughly pulling Sakura away from the artist, the blond pointed an accusatory finger at Sai.

"Get away from my Sakura-chan, you bastard! I don't want you touching or looking at her-dattebayo! She was Team Seven's first and you can't have her," Naruto angrily proclaimed.

Sai did not bother to respond as he leaned to the side and angled his head to meet Sakura's gaze. "What is he talking about?" he asked in a monotone voice, his features betraying no emotion.

Waving her hand dismissively, she explained, "He saw you come in my apartment last night and thinks we're involved. He's just an idiot who can't listen."

"I'm not an idiot! I don't want anyone to take my Sakura-chan away, what's wrong with that?" he whimpered pathetically and pulled the woman closer for a hug. "I just got you back," he wailed in her ear.

Shoving him away, Sakura replied, "Kami, Naruto. Can you act any more like a kid? Sai's my mission partner and a very good friend. He's nothing more than that."

Ignoring Naruto's pleading eyes, Sakura sauntered over to Sai and faced the rest of her team. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Almost as a second thought, she looked over her shoulder at the moping blond and acquiesced, "Come on, you idiot. You can come too."

Naruto always unfailingly dragged out her more childish and impulsive side.

* * *

Danzō needed to play his hand carefully. Treading lightly was the only option available to ensure that the Godaime would not immediately guess his ulterior motives. He feigned interest as Tsunade presented the currently unassigned mission to him and the other two council members. She was insisting that a single ANBU squad be sent—Haruno's squad. While Danzō was pleased with that, there was still a missing piece he wanted to throw in.

"Why waste our ANBU resources—especially that of one of the top squads? Can we not send jōnin? I'm sure ANBU can be used for more beneficial missions," he remarked calmly in a gravelly voice.

Koharu and Homura nodded their heads in agreement.

"This is Orochimaru we're talking about. Isn't it best to take as many precautions as possible? Squad 2 is ideal; they have the highest survival rate out of any other ANBU or jōnin team for this particular mission."

"If I remember correctly, wasn't Squad 2 originally assigned to deliver a copy of the scroll from Kirigakure to the Kazekage? A select group of jōnin should be able to handle the Uchiha and Orochimaru, unless, there is something you are not telling us?" the Root Commander questioned further, intending to place the Hokage in a tight spot. The only way out would be to comply with his 'suggestions'.

Tsunade's temper began to rise at the insinuations. How dare he try to undermine her in such a way? In all honesty, she had not revealed the information from Jiraiya about who _else_ had been sighted near the Sound hideout in Kusagakure. She planned to keep it under wraps for as long as possible. If the spies in Konoha caught wind of that little detail, her plans would be shot to hell and back.

"You've seen the reports yourself, I have nothing to hide. I want to send Haruno Sakura's squad because they have the most experience with Otogakure bases—they are familiar with the usual traps," Tsunade defended confidently. "Our priority is not to kill Orochimaru, but to subdue Uchiha Sasuke and return him to Konoha. Her team has the capability to do so."

Homura spoke up for the first time, raising his chin. "While I agree with Danzō, Orochimaru is not to be underestimated and, subsequently, we should not underestimate his student either. Let's have the ANBU go to Suna and have them meet up with a jōnin team in Kusa."

"We'll send Squad 2 out two days before we send the jōnin to Kusagakure. The ANBU should arrive in time to provide any backup, if necessary," Koharu finished.

Danzō could not be more thrilled that the council members had fallen prey to his silent demands. They were such weak and simple-minded fools—highly susceptible to his influence without even being aware of it.

Seeing no other alternative, Tsunade offered, "Fine, did you have any jōnin in mind?"

Allowing a pause in the conversation, acting as if he had considered the options, Danzō leaned back in his chair. "Didn't the Uzumaki boy just return from his training with Jiraiya? Have him go so we can determine the full extent of his abilities."

"He has a point. I would like to see if the jinchūriki has as much control over the Kyūbi as Jiraiya claims," Koharu interjected.

Tsunade was appalled at the audacity Danzō possessed. She could blatantly see what he was doing, while she did not fully understand the reasons behind his actions, the Godaime knew when he was purposefully stirring up trouble.

"Naruto is too emotionally involved to participate in this mission. Besides, he has not been promoted to chūnin—he doesn't qualify due to his current rank." Clenching her fists, the blonde woman took a deep breath to calm her anger. It would not be wise to fly off the handle when Danzō was trying to manipulate the council.

Triumph flashed in his dark eyes as the Root Commander inwardly smirked. He sensed the Hokage's growing ire and knew that it would not be long before she broke. "From Jiraiya's report, it was claimed that Uzumaki Naruto should be considered a jōnin-level. Surely, you would take your old teammate's words as truth? Or do you not have faith in the boy?"

A growl slipped past Tsunade's lips. "I'll let him go on one condition. Let me pick the rest of the team."

"That is reasonable. I look forward to seeing what the jinchūriki can do," Danzō replied, his tone laced with hardly detectable glee.

* * *

They were barely through the threshold of the restaurant when Yamanaka Ino cornered them. It was incredible how she swept in, herding Sakura and the rest of the group into a popular shinobi bar. The pinkette attempted to escape; however, she was effectively stopped by Naruto's arm wrapping around her shoulders and a hopeful grin lighting his features. It seemed that, even after the years of separation, Sakura had no will to deny him anything.

She was surprised to see that not only Ino was present—most of Konoha 11 was there as well. It was a bizarre sight, especially since Sakura had not seen many of them in so long. Neji, Tenten and Sai stuck close to her side as they weaved their way to an empty booth and ordered a few drinks.

Naruto had broken away from them and honed in on the table that most of his old classmates occupied. Sakura watched on as the blond chatted animatedly with Kiba and Chouji. She admired how he seamlessly connected with the others. Naruto always had a way with charming people.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Haruno Sakura. Are you here for a special occasion?"

Sakura was seated near the end of the bench, making it easy for Shiranui Genma to slide his body next to hers. Offering a flirtatious smile, he continued, "Let me buy you a drink, Sakura—to celebrate your no longer being a hermit."

"I suggest you remove your hand before I cut it off," she murmured sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering in a deceptively alluring manner.

The wayward hand retracted at her words. He chuckled and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sometimes I just can't help myself around such a beautiful—"

"Get away from Sakura, you pervert! She's out here for ten minutes and you're already sniffing around her? Kami, move it, Genma!" Ino forcibly dragged said male from the booth with a furious look clouding her blue eyes.

Knowing when to run for it, the brown-haired male gave Sakura one last glance and said, "Another time then, my dear medic." Genma quickly vanished into the crowd.

"Can you believe that guy? Who the fuck does he think he is snuggle up so close to you?" Ino took it upon herself to sit in Genma's vacated seat and directed the question towards the pinkette.

It had been years since Sakura and Ino had had a conversation. Due to Sakura entering Root and ANBU, they were never assigned the same missions. Ino had only recently earned the rank of jōnin, while the pink-haired woman had been a captain in ANBU for almost a year. Sakura had previously been convinced that the rift with her classmates was unavoidable. Yet, Ino was talking with her on a level of familiarity that the pinkette thought had not existed between them.

Tenten made a noise of disgust. "I agree with you, Yamanaka. What is it with men thinking _that's_ how you flirt with women? Do they think we're really that simple?" Her questions opened the floodgates, and the blonde next to Sakura jumped straight to ranting about the pig-headedness of the male species.

Sai and Neji made their own observations, at one point trying to defend the 'male species'. Ino and Tenten swiftly shut them down with glares and returned to talking enthusiastically with each other. Sakura laughed quietly at their antics.

Not missing the sound, Ino turned with a wide-eyed stare. "Sakura, do you have any idea how good it is to hear you laugh? I don't think I've seen you this happy in years."

Bewildered at the comment, the ANBU captain took a moment to fully gauge her emotions. She did feel happy, almost lighthearted. It was different from the usual stoic mask she tended to wear. Although, Sakura mused, it was not a change she disliked.

* * *

A/N: HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT There is absolutely no excuse for my over a year absence from this fiction. However, after a shit storm of a year, I'm ready to get back into the swing of things and start posting regular updates. I know this chapter wasn't jam-packed with action or crazy plot twists, but this chapter shows the development of several characters and reveals more about their personalities, which will help the story along in the future. I promise that the next chapter will be much more interesting, with an appearance from our favorite sand siblings!

Also, in light of recent events I'm looking for a beta reader for this fanfiction. If you're interested, please pm me!

As always, please follow/favorite and leave me a review of what you thought of this chapter or the story so far. I really want to hear from you guys, reviews give me the feedback that I need to make this fanfiction the best it can be. So, leave me your thoughts!

-Shiromikki


	10. Chapter 9: What I Always Believed In

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

 **Chapter Nine**

 ** _What I Always Believed In_**

* * *

Sakura stayed at the bar far longer than she originally intended. Instead of mingling with the rest of the patrons, Squad 2 remained at their booth and simply watched. Surprisingly, Naruto had been quite interested in Hyūga Hinata for most of the night—much to Neji's chagrin. The pinkette could not hold back her laughter at the look on her second-in-command's face when Naruto bought the Hyūga heiress a drink.

"Hiashi-sama won't stand for this. How dare he try to take advantage of such a respectable member of the clan, the _daughter_ of—"

"Neji, will you please shut up? Naruto's not trying to court her, let alone have sex with her. Lighten up, for the love of Kami," Tenten snickered, obviously amused by his distress.

Growling something unintelligible, Neji took a swig from his drink. His near-pouting expression brought a smile to Sakura's face as she cradled her own sake cup, shaking her head.

It had been an entertaining evening, to say the least. She had observed the drinking contest between Kiba and Chouji, while Naruto acted as the referee. It had grown too rowdy and the bar owner had threatened to throw them out, this helped calm them only slightly— everyone remained energetic on a more tolerable scale, however.

Shikamaru and Shino had wisely chosen to distance themselves from the more obnoxious bunch, sitting by the bar in deep conversation. Ino attempted, at one point, to persuade Shikamaru to join the drinking contest, which he respectfully declined. After all, the Nara strategist was known for his lazy and nonchalant personality, drawing attention to himself was considered too 'troublesome'.

Everyone congratulated Naruto for completing his training and asked for any and all wild stories of his adventures with the infamously perverted Sannin. The blond obliged and weaved tales that were more outlandish and exaggerated than honest; Sakura listened anyways. There had to be _some_ truth buried under his embellishments, considering the fact that Naruto _had_ traveled with Jiraiya.

A few hours and drinks later, Sakura decided she needed to excuse herself and head back to her apartment. Saying a quick goodbye to her squad, she almost made it to the exit unnoticed when she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Are you leaving, Sakura-chan?" his normally boisterous tone was lowered closely to a murmur, as if he understood her desire to leave quietly.

Quite some time had gone by since Sakura had actively pursued the friendships from her genin days. While she had more or less kept in touch with Ino, the pinkette barely interacted with anyone else, outside of missions, that is. Seeing her old classmates joking and laughing had forced Sakura to realize that she no longer was part of the group. It had been an odd feeling to experience—as if she was a shinobi from another village, an outsider to the people she had known since they were children.

Regardless, Sakura knew she had chosen her path and there was no going back. The sacrifices she made were to keep the village, and the people within it, safe. If she needed to relinquish her social standing, then so be it. She would happily abandon that part of her life several times over if it meant protecting those she held dear.

Turning to face him head on, Sakura smiled softly. "Yeah, I need to get up early."

"I'll walk you home—let me tell them real quick."

Before she could protest, Naruto disappeared around the corner. She heard him announce his departure and then reappeared by her side, holding the door open as she stepped out into the night air. Naruto fell in to step beside her, gazing at the sights of Konoha he had yet to see since his return.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me home. I'm a big girl, Naruto. You could've stayed and talked more with Hinata," she teased, bumping her shoulder against his arm.

"Wha-what are you talking about? I wasn't talking just to Hinata-chan-dattebayo!"

"Oh, so it's Hinata-'chan' now? And are you blushing? You can't hide it from me, so don't try to deny it."

He chuckled sheepishly, his face turning a tomato red.

They did not speak for the rest of the walk to her home. _It's a comfortable silence though,_ she mused, _I don't feel awkward like before._ She felt encouraged by the improvement.

Without realizing it, Sakura stood at her apartment door and Naruto was gazing at her rather expectantly. Sighing and hanging her head in defeat, she twisted the doorknob and walked over the threshold, beckoning the blond male inside. He instantly removed his shoes and sprinted to her living room.

For the most part, Sakura had simple taste—it suited her needs. As an ANBU Captain and a key member of Root, she found herself spending less and less time at home. All of the rooms were designed with organization and accessibility in mind.

Naruto eyed the sophisticated and modern furniture, trying to gauge the personality of this new, _mature_ Sakura.

The apartment layout was very open. The kitchen, dining room and living room were all connected, giving the illusion of more space and with the bare minimum of décor, the style was not too overpowering. Sakura only had a few pictures and paintings, nothing extravagant or gaudy.

He soon discovered a few photographs hanging up in the hallway that led to her private bedroom. One was of her and Tsunade on the day of her jōnin exams. Another was taken at a summer festival, Sakura stood in the middle with Sai, Neji and Tenten huddled close to her, all of them wearing traditional Japanese garb for the occasion.

Naruto finally entered her room. He took note of the simple grey sheets on her bed, the large walk-in closet and a katana leaning against her bedside table—for accessibility.

His cerulean orbs landed on the lone picture frame sitting on top of her dresser, innocently mocking him with its endless memories. The faces of Team Seven stared back at Naruto, reminding him of what had been lost. It seemed like centuries ago.

"You kept it?" he whispered, brushing his fingers against the glass lightly.

Sakura leaned her body on the door as she observed Naruto's reaction—the mood shifting drastically. "No matter how many times I tried to get rid of it, something stopped me. I guess it's the only thing I have left from when we were kids. I would've regretted throwing it out," she confessed, running a hand through her long hair.

"I think you were right before, Sakura-chan. We can't always control what we're turning in to—maybe we can't see what we're becoming. Do you think that's what Sasuke feels like? That he didn't know what he was doing until it was too late?"

The pinkette was mildly shocked. When it came to the youngest Uchiha, Naruto was never rational or logical—he acted on emotions alone. It was entirely out of character to see the blond speaking so reservedly about their ex-teammate.

Heaving another sigh, Sakura pinned her jade eyes on him, her expression firm. "Sasuke knew what he was doing from the start. The night he left, he more than told me that. His actions have extreme consequences and Sasuke was fully aware of them."

"That was four years ago—we were all still kids," he countered desperately. "Sasuke didn't really understand what he was doing, he didn't know any better! It's not his fault. It's all because of his bastard brother—"

"No, Naruto," Sakura cut him off in an icy voice. "It is no one's fault _except_ Sasuke's. No one forced him to accept Orochimaru's terms and you know that absolutely no one forced him to abandon the village. We offered our love and support, we did everything we could to help him. Sasuke went of his own free will, _you_ need to understand that."

Pausing to control her ire at his naiveté, the kunoichi continued, "We can't justify his behavior. We _can't_ make excuses for him anymore—he stands on the enemy's side. He's had four years to come back and not once has he tried to. I'm sorry, Naruto, but Sasuke isn't the boy we knew. That's the reality we have to face." Sakura's shoulders dropped, as if saying the words had been physically taxing on her body.

She did not relish admitting such things, to point them out so blatantly. The boy she once considered a brother had succumbed to his darkness, he had rejected their help for the sake of his fixated and corrupted ambition.

"What if Orochimaru is making him stay? He put the curse mark on Sasuke; that snake can probably control him with it! We can't give up; Sasuke doesn't have anyone else fighting for him!" Naruto vehemently reasoned. He had to show Sakura that there was still hope, that they could not forsake Sasuke too.

"Look at the facts. Sasuke almost _killed_ you. What does that say about—?"

"He didn't do it! He had the chance, but he didn't! We can't just leave him with Orochimaru—what if they're torturing Sasuke? Or have him chained in a cell? I won't abandon my friend, regardless of what he's done."

She felt hollow as her chest tightened. All of the fight inside Sakura receded at his conviction. Naruto could not grasp the concept of Sasuke voluntarily joining the snake Sannin. Sakura had personally read reports of the Uchiha moving about freely, acting separately from Orochimaru, multiple times. It was clear he was not a prisoner or a forced participant. However, she did not have the heart to mention that to Naruto, considering how riled he already was.

"I don't want to argue about this right now. There's no point. Can we please—?"

"Didn't we promise to bring Sasuke back together?" his voice dropped, almost to an inaudible level. "Why are you giving up on him? We can be a team again if we bring him back."

She heard every word with startling clarity. Despite his soft whispers, it felt like he had screamed them, shattering the silence of her mind.

The kunoichi's steps echoed on the wood flooring as she approached him, her head just barely reaching his chin. "Don't you dare," Sakura hissed sharply, "accuse me of not trying. I tried to stop him that night, but he was too proud and stubborn to listen. You keep overlooking this one detail, Naruto—Sasuke _wanted_ to leave. We can't _bring_ him back if he doesn't want to be here."

"You don't mean that. He's our friend, we have to save him." Naruto pleaded, raising his hand to entwine his fingers with hers, "Sasuke needs us."

"You're under this illusion that Sasuke is waiting to be rescued—he chose this. This is what he wanted."

Sakura pulled away, recoiling from his touch. In spite of the facts, Naruto was never going to believe her. She could lecture him for days and not persuade him otherwise. The pinkette was very aware that Naruto and Sasuke's bond went much deeper than the one she had ever had with the Uchiha.

They were rivals to the extreme and yet, they remained best friends—brothers.

Even knowing that, Sakura could not believe how blind Naruto was being. He was clinging on to an image of Sasuke as a misguided, troubled boy. It was nearly laughable how wrong Naruto was. A small part of her wanted Naruto to understand the monster that Sasuke was, so that she was not the only one who knew the truth.

Retreating into her closet to change, Sakura called out, "I'm going to bed."

Seeing that he was being dismissed, Naruto walked to her bedroom door. He halted his gait and noisily exhaled, feeling uneasy and confused about their conversation, but unwilling to leave it hanging on a bad note. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."

The pink-haired woman did not respond and, instead, listened for the front door being slammed shut. When she heard the sound, she darted out of the closet and opened the large window that allowed beams of moonlight to illuminate the room. Sai crept in seconds later, an eyebrow raised.

"Naruto-san isn't prone to rational thought, is he?"

Sai's monotone grounded her; his brazen analysis caused the tension to disappear. She willed the last of her frustration away before she replied.

Eyeing him with mock suspicion, Sakura place her hand on her hip. "I can't believe you—eavesdropping like that. You think you'd have more respect for your captain."

"We've been summoned. We need to go immediately," Sai murmured, circling his arms around her waist. "Who said that I had to respect you, Ugly?" he added.

"What did you just say—?"

Having checked the area prior to entering Sakura's apartment, Sai completed the hand signs for his teleportation jutsu, whisking them away to Root Headquarters before she could finish.

* * *

 _"Once you've delivered the scroll, move quickly to Kusagakure. If the jinchūriki is battling the Uchiha, do not interfere unless necessary. Report back with a full description of their abilities. Haruno, you will capture and kill Uchiha Sasuke as soon as you're able. His eyes, however, must be brought to me once you have disposed of him. You know what to expect if you fail this mission."_

Danzō's orders echoed in Sakura's mind repeatedly as she dried her hair after a longer than necessary shower. Draping the towel on the back of a desk chair, she considered her options. Perhaps she would not have to fight Sasuke at all—her squad might not reach the Sound base in time. Naruto might possibly incapacitate their old teammate, therefore making it impossible to kill the Uchiha and remove his eyes. It would be difficult to slip past the jōnin guards, let alone Naruto, who would assuredly not move from his best friend's side.

That would simply delay her orders—Danzō wanted Sasuke dead one way or another, at the first chance available. It would be of little consequence if Sakura waited until he was returned and imprisoned in Konoha. That alternative would have blatant and instantaneous consequences; however the Root Commander knew his subordinate well. She would not risk being caught by ANBU operatives while assassinating the Uchiha.

It was all up in the air—many likely outcomes, but it all was uncertain.

She grasped the edge of the frame displaying the picture of Team Seven, feeling her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. The twelve-year-old girl had been so hopeful, so full of life. She had not realized the fate of her and her loved ones. The world was a cruel, ruthless thing.

Sakura wondered if, in another time, Team Seven ever found the path to happiness. Or were they cursed, condemned to always experience their chaotic lives?

"It hasn't been easy for me, too. I'm sorry—for not being strong enough for either of you to rely on," she whispered.

 _I will save you, Sasuke. But, I won't drag Naruto down in our darkness to do it. I will bring you back so he won't have to suffer anymore._

Her earlier conversation with Naruto had been a ploy, a trick to keep up her appearance in Danzō's eyes. Sakura had been instructed by the older council member to publically act aloof regarding her missing-nin teammate, so suspicion would not fall on her when she did eventually kill Sasuke. She would no longer be a 'useful operative' if caught behind the youngest Uchiha's murder. And Danzō was not willing to part with her as his pawn too soon.

Everyone, including her blond best friend, needed to believe she had given up on the runaway Uchiha. She had suffered in Root for too long to throw everything away just to spare Naruto's feelings. It was for his own good, anyways.

Sakura was committed to bringing the Uchiha home, although, that did not stop her from having doubts of achieving her goal. The actions reported by several witnesses showed evidence that Sasuke was consumed by madness. She needed to extract him from that vile man, but now was not an opportune time.

She could not allow Sasuke to be retrieved on this mission, no matter the cost. Since Danzō was watching her like a hawk, Sakura had to guarantee that every move she made was calculated and executed flawlessly. If it all went according to plan, Shimura Danzō would be dead within the month and she would be that much closer to taking Orochimaru's life.

* * *

"I have no idea what he's after—all I know is that it's not good. He practically forced me to put Naruto on this mission. I don't like this one bit but, I've done all I can. Also…there's one detail I haven't mentioned."

Tsunade placed her elbows on the desk and interlocked her fingers, her eyelids closing in deep concentration.

"Is that why you called me here and not my team?" Sakura queried, removing her ANBU mask to expose her troubled expression. "What are you not telling me?"

"Jiraiya's network informed him that Akatsuki members have been seen sniffing around Orochimaru's hideouts. We haven't discovered the reason why. However, we're almost positive you'll encounter them in Kusagakure. The whole point of this mission was to find out the motives behind their involvement—the Uchiha brat was just a cover," the Hokage sighed, resting her forehead against her clasped hands.

"Do you think Danzō knew about the Akatsuki?"

"I doubt it. Their organization hasn't been active in years—since Uchiha Itachi and his partner cornered Naruto and Jiraiya. There's something else Danzō's after and Naruto relates to it. For now, I'm not going to worry about it. What I need you to do is continue with the original mission."

Sakura nodded in agreement. Her mind processing the new information she had received. Danzō was still connected with Orochimaru, which meant the Root Commander was most definitely aware of the threat posed by Akatsuki.

The pink-haired woman already was aware the snake Sannin had once been a member of the criminal organization—were they looking to assassinating him after all this time?

 _No, there has to be another motive,_ she mused.

And why was Danzō so interested in putting Naruto on this mission? He most likely wanted to see the amount of control Naruto possessed over the Kyūbi. Sakura had a sinking feeling that it was not only to test the blond jinchūriki, but her as well. What better way to gauge the trustworthiness of a subordinate?

It was possible that Danzō knew she would not have a chance to assassinate Sasuke in Kusa; it seemed he still wanted to see how she would react when Team Seven was reunited.

"It worries me that we have so little gathered on Akatsuki and I was hoping to alleviate that concern when I sent your squad to Kusagakure. Now that he added the jōnin to the mix, Orochimaru and Sasuke will be a problem. I need you to make sure that, whichever members are there, stay focused on you. Keep them talking and find out as much as you can. Naruto and his team will handle whoever's at the hideout."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Sakura straightened from her bow and retied her crow mask on.

Disabling the sound-proof barrier, the Hokage shouted to her assistant, "Shizune!"

The dark-haired woman opened the door slightly, waiting for her orders. "Call the rest of Squad 2 and tell them to be ready for immediate departure," Tsunade commanded in a stern tone.

Minutes later, Sakura's team appeared inside the office. Reestablishing the barrier, the blonde Hokage eyed each ANBU before speaking.

"I have two separate missions that need to be carried out. For the first one, you'll take a copy of the scroll you brought back from Kiri to the Kazekage. You'll spend one night in Suna before traveling to Kusagakure and meeting with a team of our jōnin to infiltrate an Otogakure base. Because of this, you will need to be in Kusa four days from now. Do I make myself clear?"

Each member of the ANBU squad bowed deeply to the Godaime. Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, Tsunade's tone suddenly became weary, almost regretful. "Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke were reported to be staying within this hideout. Your second mission will be to capture the Uchiha and bring him back to Konoha."

Everyone in the room, besides Tsunade and Sakura, tensed at the mentioned missing-nin. It was true that Squad 2 was excellent in dealing with and extracting information from abandoned Sound bases riddled with traps and deadly explosives. However, to actually confront the infamous snake Sannin and his protégée head-on?

 _It'll make for an interesting challenge,_ Neji thought to himself.

"Move quickly, but be cautious. We haven't dealt with either of these two men for years—we don't know what they're capable of. Crow will give the order to retreat if she feels the risk is too great. I can't have my top ANBU killing themselves over a runaway boy."

"Of course, Hokage-sama," Sakura replied, never taking her eyes off the scroll containing the coordinates and the full details of the hideout.

"Then you're dismissed. I expect you all back with reports of your findings."

* * *

"It'll be less suspicious if I have Crow-san come with me. Don't worry, I'll return your taichou in a few hours," Temari joked as she ushered Sakura out of the suite of rooms which had been prepared for Squad 2.

The door shut behind them and the older woman let out a laugh. "They sure are protective of you, Crow-san. You'd think that I was stealing you away for good with the way your team acted," she chuckled again.

The pinkette rolled her eyes from behind her mask, "Nothing of the sort. They're just upset that they won't get to gossip with Kazekage-sama."

Temari nodded her head in understanding, a playful glint in her eyes. "That makes sense. I assumed that they wanted to stay close to their precious taichou. When did you get so popular?" she snickered.

"I would hardly call that popular, Temari-san. More like obnoxious subordinates," Sakura laughed softly, shaking her head in exasperation.

Just as she had done in Kiri as a teenager, Sakura had taken on the role as ambassador to Sunagakure as well. Tsunade and Shizune could not leave Konoha for days at a time; the position ultimately fell to the younger, pink-haired protégée of the Godaime. For the most part, it was tedious work that forced Sakura to take on the role of a perfect diplomat—she thanked everything in the universe for undergoing emotional training.

Being stuck indoors with pompous council members and clan heads was never ideal for a kunoichi who was more at ease on the battlefield. And the pinkette would much rather be assigned an ANBU mission than negotiate trades.

The only bright side to Sakura's position was that she saw more of the other shinobi villages than she ever could while being in ANBU or Root. She had the time to admire the beauty each land had to offer—she could feel at peace for those brief moments. And due to the fact that she often made trips out to the other villages, she made new acquaintances too—especially the three Suna siblings.

Sakura had befriended Temari without much effort. Truthfully, the feisty and snarky blonde was the one to initiate the friendship. The encounter had occurred almost two years ago and it still brought a smile to the pinkette's face whenever she thought of that particular memory.

 _"I can't stand the sight of this paperwork anymore. A girl needs a break every once in a while. I know you're feeling the same way. So, let's get out of here for a couple of hours," she grinned mischievously. "I'm sure Gaara won't be too upset. We'll just say that I was showing our lovely Konoha ambassador the wonders of Suna."_

Gaara and Kankuro were different stories, but the Konoha ANBU captain liked to think that she was, at least, on well enough terms with both men.

When they finally reached the Kazekage's office, Temari lightly tapped her knuckles against the door and waited to be allowed entry.

"Come in," Sakura heard the smooth, rich voice of the redhead on the other side of the door.

Unceremoniously, Temari burst in the room and dragged the pink-haired woman inside. "I'm delivering Crow-san, Gaara. If you need me, I'll be downstairs assigning missions." Waving, the blonde took off, closing the door tightly behind her.

Pulling the scroll out of the pack at her hip, Sakura handed the sensitive information over to the Kazekage, giving a small bow. "As Tsunade-sama stated, this is everything my squad was able to gather in Kirigakure. The interrogation I performed and what transpired has also been documented."

Nodding his head slightly, he focused his green eyes on the porcelain mask Sakura still had not removed. "The herbal teas you provided for me during your last visit have helped considerably. The Ichibi is not as active during my meditations."

Relaxing her rigid posture, Sakura could not help the softening of her features. "I'm glad, Kazekage-sama. Would you like me to leave the recipe with you?"

Gaara could detect the relief in her voice, even though it was muffled. After all this time, it surprised him that such people actually existed—people who _cared_ for others. He had been raised and treated as a monster. Gaara's own father, the previous Kazekage, had merely regarded him as a nuisance and a thing to be abused repeatedly.

Everything changed when the redhead had fought Uzumaki Naruto during the Sound invasion during Konoha's Chūnin Exam. The warped personality Gaara developed in his youth had faded as the years passed, all thanks to one ninja.

"Naruto returned not too long ago, correct? How has he been?" he drawled, his voice soft, yet inquisitive.

Sakura did not miss how swiftly the conversation changed. "He is doing well, Kazekage-sama. His training with Jiraiya-sama appears to have paid off. I'm sure Naruto will want to visit Suna in the near future."

Nodding once, Gaara stood from his chair and gradually rounded the desk to stand right across from Sakura, his back to the windows of the large office. "Hokage-sama sent word that Kiri will be providing their own ANBU team to assist you," he leaned towards her, lowering his head to better convey his next words. "They will meet you on the border and travel the rest of the way to the base with your squad."

"Understood," Sakura murmured in reply, her mind already adapting her battle strategies to incorporate the additional numbers. It seemed with each passing moment, the risks of the upcoming mission were growing exponentially. The pinkette needed to coordinate several things at once and she was beginning to feel the pressure of pulling off the feat successfully.

While her and the other ANBU had to focus on the Akatsuki members, Naruto would be facing Sasuke for the first time in years. Sakura could only imagine how difficult it was going to be for the blond. Since Danzō had issued the order for her to kill the Uchiha, Sakura had to avoid meeting her long lost teammate. Naruto had to endure the burden alone, without her. She silently cursed the old war veteran. Danzō had orchestrated everything. This did not mean that Sakura would give up so easily. She refused to let the Root Commander rule over her.

Gaara pulled away and shifted his stance. "If you would, please leave the recipe for the tea with Temari."

"Of course, Kazekage-sama. I'll take my leave, thank you for your hospitality."

* * *

Night had fallen in Suna and Sakura was double checking her weapons to ensure they were sharpened to perfection. She could not afford a mistake, especially when both Orochimaru and Akatsuki were concerned.

As scheduled, they would be moving out to Kusagakure the next morning and, while not nervous, she was feeling mildly tense in anticipation for the upcoming day. If Sakura failed, everything she had worked for since joining Root would be meaningless.

If she was able to pull off the mission, Sakura would return to Konoha to set her plan in motion—the execution of Danzō. The bastard currently posed too many problems and would continue to do so until he accomplished usurping the title of Hokage, most likely assassinating Tsunade in the process. Sakura refused to let such a thing occur—she would end Danzō's life before he stirred up any more trouble. He had been allowed to run rampant for far too long.

A sharp knock interrupted her thoughts. Immediately recognizing the chakra signature, Sakura strode to the door and opened it.

"I figured you might need a cute, little pep-talk before you fight your big, bad ex-teammate," Temari grinned, waving a sake bottle and two cups in the pinkette's line of vision.

Sakura shrugged, turning to make her way back to the bed. Temari closed the door behind her and set the glasses down on the desk, pouring both of them a generous amount of the rice wine.

"I really shouldn't be drinking hours before a mission," Sakura reasoned, declining the offer with a shake of her head.

"When has that ever stopped you? Besides, this is hardly enough alcohol to get you even remotely close to being drunk. It'll be our little secret." Placing a finger to her lips, Temari beamed, obviously pleased with herself.

Unable to come up with a valid excuse, Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled softly. She snagged the glass from her friend, taking care to not spill any of the liquid. "I guess I can't say no to the ambassador from Suna."

"You're damn right, you can't," Temari replied haughtily. Sitting down on the bed, she leaned against the headboard and fixed the pink-haired woman with a calculating stare. "How are you feeling, really? I don't want the bullshit you're feeding your team. This must be difficult for you. Hell, it would be difficult for _anyone_."

It took a moment for Sakura to collect her thoughts before she answered.

Drawing a weary breath, she took a seat beside Temari on the large mattress, her jade eyes gazing straight ahead. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I think, more than anything, I just want it all to be over. The hurt, the pain…I don't want Naruto's only focus to be Sasuke. He made his decision years ago and Naruto shouldn't still be suffering because of it."

Sakura angled her head to look at the ceiling as her mind flashed through memories of Team Seven, of happier times.

"I never stopped loving Sasuke. I'll always love him, but only as the boy I knew. Whatever he's become—I don't know him, he's somewhere that I can't reach him anymore. Naruto thinks that Sasuke will come back on his own, that he has to be _rescued_. But, he hasn't read the reports—he hasn't _seen_ what Sasuke's done."

The pictures that had been taken of Uchiha Sasuke's latest victim were brought to the forefront of Temari's mind.

She had taken it upon herself to review the Uchiha's profile before Squad 2 had arrived. The filed forms and pictures of the incident had depicted civilians being subjected to inhuman torture methods. It was obviously that all the victims had been handled without mercy or compassion. Temari mentally flinched as she recalled the numerous injuries that had been listed.

"He won't listen to me, Naruto wants to think that Sasuke is still the angry boy that's lost and can't find his way home. If we do bring him home, he won't stay willingly. Sasuke isn't a puppy we can tie up in our front yard and watch all hours of the day." Sakura drank the remaining sake and placed the glass on the bedside table. "It feels like if we succeed in dragging him back to Konoha, it won't put an end to this. Regardless of what Naruto and I do, Sasuke is on a path that we can't lead him from. I'm not sure he can be saved, he's too far gone."

The rush of emotions overwhelmed Sakura for a brief instant. She could not remember the last time she had been so honest with another person about her feelings. It had become a habit to lie through her teeth, to swear to the world that she no longer cared for Uchiha Sasuke.

On the contrary, Sakura grieved for the boy she had loved as a part of her family—the boy who had all but died the day Sasuke abandoned the village.

When she decided to take and form her own path, Sakura had known that being driven by emotion and impulse would be a significant impediment. She had to stay levelheaded or else risk becoming a mere pawn in another's game, particularly Danzō's. Sai taught her how to mask and diminish the effects—Sakura never completely discarded her emotion, she had simply learned to process each feeling in a more subtle and refined way.

Sakura brutally learned upon her entry into Root how simple it was to manipulate an empathetic and compassionate person. Her mind conjured up the image from when she had interrogated a Sound shinobi as punishment for disobeying orders. The pinkette had been too weak, too indecisive to torture the prisoner effectively. Danzō did not skip a beat to instruct his new recruit on how torture methods were to be done.

Running a trembling hand through her hair in a half-hearted attempt to relax, Sakura forced her mask of composure once more. "They're my brothers, but I won't let Naruto suffer like this anymore. I have to protect him, even if that means protecting him from Sasuke and from himself. I won't make excuses for Sasuke anymore, he chose this and I've come to accept that. I'll do anything to save the brother I have left."

* * *

A/N EDIT: Hey guys, this chapter is a reupload of the same one I posted earlier today. Nothing has been altered in the chapter. For whatever reason, the chapter wasn't displaying properly, I'm not really sure what happened but I hope this fixes the issue.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the release of the final episode of Naruto Shippuden, which is supposed to air in like an hour or so as I'm typing this. It's been a pretty damn wild ride all these years and to see it all come to this conclusion, with episode 500, is insane to me.

I'm sure like most of you, I was first introduced to Naruto when I was in grade school. It was a Chunin Exam episode and I had absolutely no clue what I was watching, but I quickly fell in love with the characters and then the entire anime. Naruto opened me up to so many different experiences. I would have never met the friends I have now. I would have never gone to a con and, hell, I wouldn't be writing this lengthy-ass fanfiction. And that is incredible to me. Naruto has been a part of my life since I was 11 years old and while I'm sad to see it go altogether, I know that the story is finished with what it needed to tell. Naruto will forever be a huge part of my life, especially when I have a cat named after one of the characters :) Naruto will always be special to me and I'm sure you all feel that way too.

I stayed up most of the night to get this chapter edited and ready to be posted, please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes as I wanted to get this out in time! Please follow/favorite and leave a review! Let me know how you guys feel about the last episode of Naruto! I'll probably sob during the entire episode.

-Shiromikki


End file.
